The Apple of My Eye
by PearlGrey911
Summary: From saving Rias Gremory, his own master, he found love step by step with his enemies looking for their heads surrounding them. The boy and the girl got swept into battle, ot knowing the true meaning of strength. Until one day... [Lemons included. Gore included. Plagiarism of clothing, charas, and fighting included lol. OCs will most likely be antagonists.]
1. Chapter 1 : Parting Ways

**Chapter 1 : Parting Ways**

**Hyoudou Issei, Rias' pawn who has been recently, promoted to a permanent Knight. He practiced day and night to master his sword skills with Kiba.**

**(A.N : Stole characters and other things from Assassin's Creed 3. I can't get any names from my head since it's always nighttime when I type every fic lol)**

**Summer Holiday , Day 3  
08:36 PM**

Issei was walking home with Rias after having their dinner at the local fastfood restaurant. "Issei, thank you for the treat tonight. I really appreciate it." Rias smiled. "Ah, it's nothing. I will do anything for you Rias." Issei replied and smiled too.

**Hyoudou Residence**

"We're home! Ah, Akeno, Where's mom and dad?" Issei asked. "They'd gone since 5 PM on a trip to Hawaii." Akeno replied, and continued "Oh, I almost forgot. They have a package for you Issei" she lent Issei a wooden box that is simple yet very heavy. Issei and Rias went into Issei's room and opened the mysterious package. "Rias, do you know this guy?" Issei asked. "No, 'Sam Adams'. Who is this guy?" Rias wondered. When Issei opened the box, there was a sword. Not just an ordinary sword, this sword seems so light yet deadly. Seems to be crafted with no ordinary iron. Other than that, there was a dagger, which looks very deadly and very durable. Below that, there was a black set of clothing, which model looks like British Regulars ; the only different were the color. On top of the box was written '_Congratulations on being a Knight, Issei –Sam Adams' _"Who the fuck is this strange guy, and where the fuck did he know my name?" Issei had questions all over his head. Rias jokingly said "Maybe he is one of your secret admirer? Fufufu" she giggled. Issei wanted to talk to Kiba about the sword, but it's getting dark and he's too lazy to ask him. So, he took off his and Rias' clothes, turned off the lamp, and went to sleep with her

**Summer Holiday  
Day 4  
07.30 AM**

"Wake up, if you don't, I'll kill y-" The sound of Issei's alarm was shut down by himself. "Ah, screw this. I have to go to the academy again." Issei said. "My cute Issei, you have no need to go to the academy since it's the summer holiday, right?" Rias replied with a little giggle. "Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Rias" He thanked her with a kiss on the forehead.

**Occult Research Club Base  
08.14 AM**

"Kiba, I need to ask you something." Issei said to Kiba with the box and its contents on his hands "Yes, you can ask me anything" the boy replied. Issei than proceeded to show the sword to him. "Where did you get this sword?" Kiba starts a serious conversation. "I got it from a stranger named Sam Adams" . "This is a one-of-a-kind sword! With this early 1700s design. I could be sure this is one of the swords i've been dreaming to see of. Believe it or not. This used to be Abraham Lincoln's Sword during the Revolutionary War. " "Really? Then how about this dagger?" Kiba then proceeds to look into the dagger, and then he said "Sorry, Issei, I could not tell much about this dagger. But from what I know, This dagger is one from _Kanien__'__kehá__:__ka tribe, which is really powerful. If you are going to use this weapons, we need to get sheathes for them. And I know where we might get them". Issei nodded and asked Rias for permission to get sheathes for the weapons. Rias nodded while she is writing on a piece of paper, maybe some summoning tasks again "Sure, but be careful out there.". "Thank you, Prez." Issei then proceeded to leave the clubhouse and went with Kiba to see the crafter_

_**Kiba's Friend ; Crafter**_**  
**_**08.56 AM**_

_"Kiba! My friend! How may I be of service?" said the crafter. "I was hoping you could craft some sheathes for these weapons" He lent the crate to the crafter. "Hmm, let's see... Oh, surely i could craft sheathes for these. What material would you like to use for the sheathe?" I would like leather" Issei replied "Okay, but this sword is very rare, the crafting of the sheathe could take up to 3 hours. Come again after a while". Issei than proceeds to go back to the clubhouse while Kiba is having his breakfast in front of the crafter_

_**Occult Research Club Base**_**  
**_**09.24 AM**_

_Issei opened the door silently as he heard noise of giggling girls from the shower in the corner of the clubhouse. Seems like Rias, Akeno and Asia are taking a bath together. 'What the fuck, man. Having an ecchi shower in the morning.' Issei thought. He then sits and proceeded to ate the sandwich he bought at a mini-market as a breakfast. Before he finishes his food, the three girls came out from the shower. His guess was right. It was Rias, Akeno, and Asia. Rias giggled and said "Oh, Issei. I thought you hadn't came back yet."."The meeting was expected much faster than planned, so I came here early, and get yourself dressed before i got my nosebleed."_

_**Timeskip 3 hours**_

_"Rias, I should get my weapon now. Can i go?". "Sure. Once again, be careful. Those fallen angels might still be looking for you.". "Thank you, Prez."_

_Issei then proceeded to go to the crafter once again. He saw Kiba and the crafter chatting, but he can't hear it clearly. So he asked the crafter about the weapon. The crafter lent both the dagger and the sword to him. Issei thanked and paid him as he set both the sheathes on his belt. He then went home to take a nap because that damned alarm of his interrupted his quality time with Rias. As he walked up the stairs, he saw a note on his door saying;_

_Issei Hyoudou,_

_Your girlfriend Rias has been kidnapped. In case you are wondering why did not she use her powers,Our facility has a power barrier that endures all magic powers. If you want to save her, Go to the abandoned office that used to be Abstergo Industries' office at 9 PM straight, alone and no cellphones. If we see another person and a broadcasting signal, than this girl is surely dead._

_Regards_

_H. K._

_'Shit. I could be definite i've known that initials before. Long lost brothers in arms. No wonder he is parting ways from me.'_

_**Hyoudou Residence**_**  
**_**01.23 PM**_

_Issei thought ways to save Rias from his long lost brother. Finally he came out of an idea. 'Using this Lincoln's Sword and this dagger might be the only way to save Rias. But is it a coincidence that Sam Adams sent me the package just the night before the kidnapping?' Issei forgets his lecherous thoughts about Sam Adams and starts practicing using his sword. He slipped and fell his sword a few times. But he didn't give up. Until the door of his room opens. "Issei, we've read the note on the door. And we think we should help!" Asia shouted as Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko watches from behind her. "Sorry, but I must go alone otherwise Rias might be killed."."Okay. We understand your feelings. But by the way, where is this abandoned office?"."It's near the local burger shop. Approximately, like 1,5 kilometers south of here."."Okay, good luck tonight!" Asia then closes the door._

_**Timeskip 7 Hours**_

_**Hyoudou Residence**_**  
**_**08.26 PM**_

_Issei is getting ready for tonight. He puts on the black outfit, the robe, the trousers, the boots, and his hat. He left his cellphone on his room's desk. As he walked out the front door, he said to Asia "Asia... If this should be my last existence in this residence, forgive me of all my mistakes to all of you." He exits the residence and went to the building by his bicycle as he hears Asia saying goodbye to him. _

_**Outside Abandoned Abstergo Industries' Office**_

_**08.57 PM**_

_**Ground Floor**_

_Issei was about to shout at the front door when it suddenly opens. He then rushes to slay the two guards in the ground floor. Only two or three was attacking Issei by their knives and swords. The others were pointing pistols at Issei. Knowing he had to act fast, he then proceeded to grab one of the swordsmen and placing him in front of Issei, using him to be a human shield._  
With inhuman agility and speed, he ran towards the gunmen and did some stabs at their throats with his dagger, took the gunmen's pistols and some extra ammo. He shoots at the remaining guards. He knew that someone is hiding behind the desk, so he shot the desk. The bullet penetrates the weak wood and the one who is hiding got shot in the chest.

**1st Floor**

**Guard Control Room**

With Lincoln's Sword in his hand, he walked up the stairs as the guards with rifles began to shoot at him. Issei then quickly throw a chair at the riflemen to distract their attention, and takes cover behind the wall.

'Hey, Ddraig! Give me some boost to handle on these punks, will you?!'

_On it partner! Boost! Boost! Boost!_

'Thank you. Save it for later.'

Getting out of his cover , he rolled down the floor and stabs two of the riflemen with his dagger. He got shot in the left flank, but it's nothing if it's compared to his will to save Rias. Issei threw his dagger on one of the riflemen's head. While the dagger is being thrown, He cuts two of the riflemen's throat again, leaving them completely helpless. He ran into the rifleman whose head is holding Issei's dagger completely still and withdrew the dagger. Three riflemen left to take out so he jumped and did a quick stab-and-pull with his sword, with inhuman speed, he pulled the poor rifleman's knife at his hip and threw it to the left as he sweep the rifleman on his right and stab his chest while the helpless rifleman is on his back

He then withdrew his dagger once again, and proceeded to walk up the stairs when he noticed he had bloodstains every-fucking-where on his black clothes. But it doesn't matter to him at that moment.

**2nd Floor  
Training Room**

Issei walked up the stairs and found six, no. Make it seven guards, swordsmen and bare-handed guards. Before one of the swordsmen began to strike Issei, Issei already countered his striking and roll forth, stabbing the striker one in the ass, and one in the left flank. One of the bare-handed guards attempted to disarm him, but as he reaches Issei's sword, just within a second or two, he had Issei's dagger on his left shoulder and withdrew it again, making him puking blood everywhere. Next, the two swordsmen. Issei sheathes his dagger and pulls out his trustful companion ; Lincoln's Sword. Thus, quickly he ran onto one of the swordsmen and cuts off his throat at once, and before the poor swordsman ran out of blood from his throat, Issei did a 180-degree spinkick towards the other one and while Issei's back is against him, He stabs the guy behind him at the fucking head. Brain splatters everywhere, literally EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE, That smell did not attract Issei's attention. Suddenly Ddraig speaks to the boy

_Hey, partner, how about a challenge?_

Fuck you, I'm not into challenges at this time... But what is it?

_See if you can beat those bare-handed guys with bare-handed also. _

Okay. Challenge accepted.

Issei sheathes his sword and prepared to bring some bare-handed action. One guy tries to hit him with his right hook, but Issei swiftly dodged the attack by crouching down below, punching him on the balls. Issei felt a hand grabbing him from the back. So he counter-grabbed the guard, throwing him by hardcore out of the window. There's only four guys left, so Issei ran towards one of them whose near the stairs, Issei jumped and kicked him causing the guard to fall off the stairs. Quickly he sneaks to the back of another and snaps his neck. Issei saw one of the bare-handed guys running towards a dead swordsman, picking up his bloody sword. He was about to pull out his dagger but he remembered his promise with Ddraig. So he punched hardly the last of the bare-handed guards and chokes him to death with only few seconds with his Boosted Gear. The swordsman run into him, but Issei quikly crouches and gave him an uppercut on the lower jaw, then Issei broke the swordsman's right arm which is holding the sword, attempting to disarm him. After Issei got his hands on the sword, he stabs the swordsman's neck. Leaving the sword in there as he dies with such an unholy way. Completly unscratched and flawless fight. Then, he cleans the blood on his noble clothes, and continues to the next floor

**3rd Floor  
Stockpile Room**

"Fuck, man. The hell is this smell!?" Issei complained as he saw raw beef, mutton, and lastly porkchops hung up on the celling. There were eight fatass guards, where they looks like butchers than guards. Especially when every single of them is holding butcher knives and wearing white apron with bloodstains on it. "This is the stockpile room, and you will be hung as one of them. Or we could cremate you and nobody will ever know." The moment Issei heard that, he realised that the ones hung up on the celling was no ordinary meat. These guards are some psychopath trying to fucking sell human meat as they said it was beef or mutton. "You liar bastards. You sell human meats? Imma put a stop to this crap!" Issei said as he is surrounded by those damned lunatics. As one tries to cut Issei with his butcher's knife, Issei quickly and angrily spinned with his sword on his right and his dagger on his left. From his spinning attack, he looks much like a horizontal sawmill which slays human flesh from three of the fatass. Five to go, two of them throws their butcher knives at Issei, but he managed to block it somehow with Lincoln's. The knives were really solid and heavy, though Issei had almost let go his sword. Despite the sword was almost shook of his hand, Issei did not hesitate to strike all of them. The two that threw knives at Issei, are now holding both of 1500s sword design ; Milanese Sword and Sicilian Rapier. The time they pulled out their swords, Issei began to think that these men are no ordinary lunatics, they have some of the rarest swords in the world which is no longer exists. The guy with the rapier broke Issei's thought as he strikes Issei with immense speed. But Issei did not give a single fuck about the sword, with his serious face, he stabbed, pulled, stabbed, pulled again the fatass with the rapier.

Next one is the bald fatass with the knife in hand, As he attempts to crouch and swing the knife to Issei, Issei broke his defense by giving a light slash on the chest, then he threw this bald poor guy out of the window, from the 3rd window. Suddenly Ddraig asks him

_Damnit Issei! Why did you not throw the guy with the Rapier also!?_

No, Ddraig, These Milanese and Rapier swords are symbols of my thanks to Kiba.

_Can't believe a perverted asshead like you turns out to be a nice guy._

Issei then proceeded to perform an x-y-slash technique he learnt just before the night he arrived here, His inner organs is coming out of his skin, showing blood everywhere on the tiles, literally EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE. When Issei finished cleaning the Rapier and the Milanese from bloodstains with the apron of the dead guy next to him, he is curious about one thing ; Are these meats really human meats? He then proceeded to sniff it, which made him go to toilet to puke. After cleaning his mouth, he then proceeded to pee a bit and drank some water from the sink. He feels as good as new when he went up the stairs again.

**Floor 4  
Armory and Weapons**

When he went up the stairs, this floor is completely dark, there were only four tablelamps at each corner of the room, and yet, there is an old yet experienced-looking man. Issei started the conversation by saying "I need to save the girl that was brought here, where is she?" . "I am not the kind of guy who would lie to such an arrogant yet short-minded boy" . "Just tell me where the fuck is she!"."Upstairs. Boy, you are one with temper. But no use having your anger to control you now. I would not spare you!"The deep voiced man pulls out his sword. And said again "That Lincoln's Sword is no match than this Kidd's Sawtooth Cutlass, a legendary sword that was used to slay hundreds or thousands of British Royal Navy on 18th Century. " . "We will see about that!" Issei began to strike the man, but he is countered by such speed and agility. 30 minutes has passed as their swords parried each other and did not even touch their clothing. "So, old man, what is your name exactly? Such speed and strength that can be only held by masters"."No need to tell them now, but if you are willing to know, mine is Nicholas Biddle. The descendant of Alexander Biddle, who is Captain Kidd's right hand. That is where i got this sword." His British accent spoke unclearly. Just as soon as he finished his sentence, Issei spins around, threw his dagger on Biddle's left foot. As Biddle grunts in pain, Issei then performed an x-slash on Biddle's stomach. "Seems i've underestimated you, eh." Biddle proceeded to withdraw Issei's dagger from his left foot, threw it to Issei. Issei managed to dodge the dagger, unfortunately, the dagger broke the window and it fell out from the 4th floor. And there is no way Issei could get it back.

"My dagger! It is from the First Civilization era!"."Who cares, madman. That is for my left foot." Issei than grabs an iron dagger from a box near some bayonets. Not bad for a substitute for the dagger he lost, but it's way too heavy from the other one. He continued to strike Biddle but as always, Biddle parried his striking. Issei rolls down the floor and grabbed five stone daggers. "What are you doing with those daggers. Don't be weapon obsessed or you might fail."

Issei, on the other hand has a plan. He did a wall-run eject into Biddle. When Biddle was still wondering what will Issei do, Issei threw the daggers as if it were throwing knives. Issei threw four, he saved the other one for later cases. One hit Biddle in the chest, two on the stomach, and one on his left shoulder.

Issei had landed on his perfect balance while facing Biddle's back. With extreme accuracy, he threw one last knife on Biddle's upper back, where Biddle finally laid down the floor. For the finisher, Issei takes Biddle's Cutlass. Precisely, it's more to Kidd's Cutlass. He then slain Biddle who was still laying down the floor and cleans the blade with Biddle's robes. Before he went upstairs, he felt a slight pain from the bullet that penetrated his flank earlier.

**Floor 5  
Storage room**

"Hyoudou Issei. How nice to see after hearing so much." The sound and the face of the long, lost brother. Besides him, there was Rias, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess tied to a chair, wearing a black jacket and a pair of jeans. She said "Issei! You had came!"

This floor was darker than below, there was only 2 lamps, One is hanging above Rias, and one is hanging above Issei. The other light comes from the moonlight,  
"Just wait, Rias. I will save you after I defeat this person!"."So young and so naive. " the guy said.

Issei started an intense conversation. "Haytham. We are not children anymore."  
."But you are still my brother, Issei" Haytham replied. "We are not brothers! we just gained that nicknames to each other when we were thirteen. Just before you moved to London, just before we part ways."."Quite a sword you have there, Issei. But where are the dagger that I gave you?". "What do you mean, Haytham ?" . "Don't you understand, Issei? I AM Sam Adams. That is why i delivered the package the night before this beauty's kidnapping" Haytham's fingers began to touch Rias' chin. "Keep your dirty fingers off her! She is mine!"

Rias blushed as soon as he heard that sentence from Issei. "Haytham, let us battle. Your battle and mine also. ". " Issei, is this the way you want to do it?"  
"Quit nagging Haytham, and start fighting!"

[Ddraig! Give me some boost! I wish to win this battle!]

_Affirmative. Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!_

Once again, thank you Ddraig.

'Damn, this man is younger than Biddle, yet he also stronger than him!'

As their swords keep parrying each other, Issei asked "What is that sword?". "This, brother. It is one of the sword that Altair ibn La-Ahad used in the era of Third Crusade in the 13th century. Also, it is his personal sword, which means there's only one in the world.". "You like bragging things, don't you? You've never changed, Haytham." . "Nor you, brother." Their swords keeps parrying each other for 32 minutes. Issei came up with a brilliant plan, plus he knows the characteristics of Haytham, this shouldn't be difficult to give it a go

Issei switched his sword from his right hand to the left, he threw a right hook to Haytham with anger. But Haytham seems had improved his skills, he blocked Issei's right hook with his left hand, and began to kick Issei's stomach, but it was blocked also by Issei right foot. Issei began to spin around, swiping Haytham's sword to the right, leaving Haytham unguarded. Issei commenced an upper attack with his sword . But Haytham managed to dodge it and slayed Issei's backhand.

_So far so good, went as planned_

While Haytham's sword is near Issei's hand, Issei picked the dagger on his waist and parried Haytham's sword. While Haytham is struggling with the parry, Issei releases his dagger from Haytham's sword. Haytham is now startled, Issei took advantage of it by slaying Haytham's chest with an X-mark

"Seems you've improved your skills, brother. I would not hold back." Haytham was somehow impressed. "You've been improving, too Haytham!".  
Haytham then began to strike brutally, yet tactically on Issei, leaving Issei no hope and no spot to take a strike. In the middle of parrying, Issei came with a brilliant plan again. Issei thought to himself 'Why am I getting plans all the time?' Not to worry about it, Issei did a wall-run eject again, flipping the positions to get Haytham cornered. Issei commenced a lower knee kick to Haytham, hitting him on the stomach. The kick took only slight damage to Haytham. Issei, on the other hand was only using the kick for a distraction. Actually, when the kick was did, Issei grabbed his dagger from his belt. With the dagger in hand and Haytham was still distracted, Issei attempted to stab Haytham on his left arm, which was holding the sword since Haytham is a lefty.

Haytham growled in pain when the dagger took place near his elbow. Issei spins around and slayed Haytham's right shoulder that his right arm was still trying to withdraw the dagger. "Not so very loudmouth, are you Haytham?" Issei taunted. He can feel the moment of victory when he stabbed Lincoln's to Haytham's stomach. Leaving blood every-fucking-where on Haytham noble outfit. Haytham then took place where he laid down on the corner. Rias' feeling was filled by curiousity and happiness. Issei squatted down the floor to look closer into Haytham's eyes. "Haytham, I stay my hand today because I was used to call you brother. But should you ever scare, or event touch her again" Issei pointed at Rias "I would not hesitate to cut off your throat by myself. Are we understood?" Haytham nodded. As Issei walked towards Rias to untie her, Issei heard a click on Haytham's body ; seems Haytham is loading a gun. "Issei, look out!" Rias screamed as she saw Issei threw his dagger to Haytham's head. The dagger actually left bloodstains on Haytham's nose, below his right eye. Issei picked up Altair's sword and began to clean it with Haytham's cape. "What are you doing, Issei?"."I am saving this sword for Kiba." As he began to untie Rias, he felt extremely relieved.

"Ise, you are hurt." She said as she grabs a nearby bottle of liquor and a piece of cloth near the table "This should stop the bleeding" She wiped the blood on Issei's cheek with the cloth soaked by the liquor. "That wasn't necessary... But thank you" They looked each other's eyes deeply.

"Rias, can you walk?"."Of course I can, Issei. Don't underestimate me!" She giggled as her face began to erase away all the sad feelings and thoughts that she would never meet Issei again. Issei than went down the stairs to pick up Biddle's Sword, emptying a box of weapons near him. He then proceeded to put Haytham's and Biddle's swords in the box, and continued to the 3rd floor. Same as before, the rapier and the milanese swords was put in the box. And finally, he exits the building with Rias behind him. He saw his dagger and the dying guard besides it. As Issei picks up the dagger, he said "Who is your master?".The dying guard replied "Charles.. Lee*cough*" "You tell your master exactly who did this."."Who should I say you are?"."You don't. They'll know."

**Outside Abandoned Abstergo Industries' Office  
11.23 PM**

They continued their walk to Hyoudou's Residence, leaving Issei's bike alone.  
Rias started the conversation

"Issei, I thank you very much for saving me. It is the second time. I would never live without you, Ise."

"It was nothing, As I have said, I would do anything for you!"

As Issei said that, Rias immediately kissed him on the lips.

"Rias, I.. Mm, I don't want to break this moment. But we will save it for later okay?" Rias nodded and continued their late night walk

"Ise, who is the one who kidnapped me, exactly?

"He is Haytham Kenway. Let me tell you a story while we're walking."

**Shepperd International Middle School  
June 23, 2009  
Issei at 16**

"Psst! Issei!" Issei was walking on the schoolyard when Haytham calls him. "What is it, Haytham?" . "Look, Issei. I'm trying to get the answers for this graduation exam! You gonna help me?". " Sure thing, Haytham. What is it gonna be?" . "We will do this at midnight. We will sneak past the guards and unlock the teachers' room. We will search for the archive that I knew, it was put on the corner of the room, copy it, and get fuck out of there!" . "Nice plan. But did you got the key yet?" . " No, that is why I'm asking you to pickpocket it from Mr. Rojima. He's got the key to all of the rooms in this school." . Foolishly, Issei nodded, accepting the risky challenge and sneaked up behind Mr. Rojima, swiftly pickpocketing his duplicate key from behind without the old man's realization. After he gotthe key, he ran to Haytham's location, proudly showing off the key he stole! " Aaawww yeeaaa! You got the key! Now we will meet outside the north gate at midnight! See you later! " Haytham waves as the bell rings. A sign to go back to the boring class.

**South Gate of Shepperd International Middle School  
11.57 PM**

Issei was getting frustated to wait Haytham on their appointment. Haytham poked Issei's back, startling him. "The fuck, man. Come on before the security sees us!" Issei shouted in his whisper. The duo then climbed up the low fences, which has not been spotted by the spotlights and the guards. They then proceeded to do the plan. First, Issei opened the teachers' room door and turned on his flashlight. Searching for the case on the corners. Haytham, on the other hand, whispered "I think i've found it!" while holding his own flashlight at a metal case. They then rushes to open the case. Issei found a folder labeled 'GRD-2006-ASWR'. With his heart beating louder and louder every moment, Issei opened it, while Haytham was just staring at it on Issei's right shoulder. "This is it! Now let's copy it!" Haytham turned on the copy machine and put in some blank papers. With such technology on that year, that copy machine requires no booting. A couple of minutes has passed, Haytham had his hand on two copies of the archive, and lent one to Issei. That moment is also the moment that one of the security had heard murmuring sounds on the teachers' room. As he gaze his eyes upon two shadows, he shouted "Who are you guys? Come here and explain!" Issei and Haytham heard that sound and escaped through the window. The window itself was very close to the fences, with adrenaline rush, the duo runned up the walls and vaulted it with a slight trouble. The security had to catch them, but the gate was locked and he couldn't do a wall-run like they did.

The duo laughed on their runaway, stopped to take a breath. Haytham said "Issei, we're brothers, right?". "Yes we are, Haytham. Until then we will be brothers."."Yeah, until one of us dies! Hahaha!" Haytham laughed upon their success. When they graduates, Issei and Haytham got the highest score of all students, with 9,80 both of them. They did not want to get a 10.00 score, they'll draw too much attention. "Brother, my family is going back to New York to take my education higher there." . "No, don't leave! Please! You promised me that you'll go with me to Kuoh Academy!". "Brother, I'd love to. But this decision is made by my whole family. So i can't resist. Goodbye, brother, I would not forget my memories with you." Haytham went into the car in sadness while Issei just stares at him. It is his last moment with Haytham. Both of them spent whole of their night while crying

**-Flashback End-**

"He was a good guy after all, but I just can't forgive him to kidnap my beloved Rias"

Rias blushed as the couple opened the gate of Hyoudou Residence.

**Summer holiday  
Day 5  
12.34 AM  
Hyoudou Residence**

Most of the lamps in the interior was shut down, Issei put down the box near the table as he saw Rias opening a cardboard box. "What is it, Rias?"."Looks like a kind of potion made by Asia before she went to sleep.". The couple drank the potion and felt refreshed again. Issei's wound because of the bullet is somehow cured. The bullet disappeared as if it was never there, as good as new. Suddenly Issei carried Rias on both of his hands, taking Rias to his room.

As he opened the door with Rias on his hands, he hung the 'Do not disturb' sign in front of his room and locked the door. Issei took off his hat and proceeded to hold Rias tightly in his arms. "Rias, I love you very much!" He began to kiss Rias passionately as he heard Rias said "Mm, your lips feel good... Mm. I love you... too." While having an intimate kiss, the two began to strip one another. Rias unbuttoned Issei's clothes, while Issei unzipped Rias' jacket. Moments later, they both are now naked, Issei began to kiss Rias more and more passionately, Her tongue is wrestling with Issei's tongue. It isn't their first time, but both acted like it was. Issei pushed Rias on his bed and he began to squeeze Rias' left breast while licking at the right. Rias moaned in pleasure "Aah, yes... Right there Ise! Oh you're good! Aah... Please, let me give you a titfuck Ise! Ahh..." Issei agreed and switched into the famous '69' position. Rias started sucking Issei's dick and rubbing it with her breasts. "Rias. You are so good at doing these things!". But all Issei can hear is ; "Mm.. Mn..n..", making him hornier than before.

He began to lick Rias' wet womanhood with passion. "Ise.. M,n... Not no.. Ahh, yes Ise. Mm, nn.. Don't let go Ise! M,nn... Mmm..." She was about to complain when she actually enjoys it and continued sucking and rubbing Issei's manhood  
"Rias, mm... Your breasts is so soft, and your vagina is... Mm, nn... Ahh... I'm going to cum, my love! Keep it up! Aahh!" Rias didn't care and continued to suck Issei's dick. "You can cum now, mm... My Ise!". As Rias finished her sentence, the thick white fluid covered Rias' boobs. There were a lot, though.

Issei then kneel on top of Rias' beautiful face. "Come, Ise." Issei landed on top of her and kissed her passionately, his both hands squeezing both of her jizz-covered boobs. Rias, on the other hand got both of her hands around Issei's neck, pulling Issei to kiss her passionately. "Here goes, Rias, Mm.." He put his dick inside Rias' womanhood. "Aaaah! Ise! Thrust it harder for me!" Issei humped her faster and harder "Yes Rias! Your vagina is very warm and tight! I love it!" . "Ah! Yah! Ah! Ah! Haa! Ah!" Rias moaned in pleasure again in tempo of Issei's humping. As they humped, Rias pulled Issei's head and began to start an intimate kiss for the third time. As their tongue began exchanging saliva, Issei's right hand was holding Rias' crimson hair while the right hand is caressing Rias' cheeks. Rias on the other hand was enjoying Issei's dick inside her. Both of her hands were caressing Issei's cheeks, too. Issei continued to hump her faster and faster every minute. "Rias! I..mm... I'm gonna cum...mmm..". "Cum together inside, Ise. I will not get pregnant 'cause i drank the potion and it takes several days for the effect to... mmm... wore off!" Issei began to kiss more passionately and squeeze one of Rias' breasts more faster. Until they both reached their climax. Issei still can't believe the girl that is one of the academy's beauty, got laid with him. They screamed each other's names as they cummed. "RIAAAS!" "Ah, ISEEE!" Issei noticed after they both cummed and after Issei looked into Rias' face which is blushing red, the blue sheets that covered Issei's bed is now covered with cum everywhere, literally, EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE. But he didn't care and smiled to Rias. He heard she spoke "Issei, the boys that i've ever met. All of them just wanted my body, but you are different, Issei... You are- Mmm..." Rias did not even finish her sentence when Issei began to kiss her passionately. Their lips are locked, and their tongue is wrestling each other softly and exchanging salivas. They are enjoying each other's body as Issei began to caress Rias' wet pussy with his right hand. Without breaking the kiss, Issei fell on top of Rias and flipped her into the position of 'Woman on Top'. Rias then broke the kiss, and turned off the lamp with her magic powers from the bed which has recovered when she drank the potion from Asia. Despite there's not much room on Issei's bed, they both hugged after saying goodnight to each other and went to sleep in each other's comfortable hugs.


	2. Chapter 2 : One love, One fleet

**One love, One fleet**

**(Sequel to Parting Ways)**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.**

Hyoudou Issei, the boy who saved Rias from his long lost brother, has taken the gratitude from his girlfriend by taking him in a trip to Bali, Indonesia in a cruise ship, which somehow turned out unexpectedly.

(A.N : This, too have some antagonist OC in it. I was getting sleepy when I finished this fic. Lemon)

**Summer Holiday  
Day 10  
North Pacific Ocean, 13.24 PM  
Aerowin Cruise Ship**

"Wow, darn. This cruise ship is really big. I could wander around for days and still not knowing all of the contents on this ship!" Issei said that to Rias while looking at the wonder of brilliant blue sea from their cabin. Which is a very rare view. They departed from Japan just two days ago.

"I'm glad you are satisfied. But this the least I can do to express my thanks." Rias replied with a humble tone. "Yes, it's like Titanic 2. So big and yet so modern." The boy replied and continued "I hope the others didn't get jealous of us.". "They wouldn't Issei. Trust me..."

The boy smiled as he saw Rias continued writing on her laptop with her magic completely repelnished within the last two days. The cabin was big, though. It has a desk and a chair, a personal bathroom, and a sofa. 'Dat ass. I'm lucky to have Rias as my girlfriend. Her red t-shirt and her pair of jeans sure does match perfectly. Matsuda and Motohama will knock my ass out if they would find out we are couples, hehe...' Issei thought with a lewd smile. He also didn't forget to bring his beloved Lincoln's Sword which has been put on a table near the bed, some throwing knives with textures on it, both of his Italian Flintlock pistols and his own right hand, he can't wait to give his elemental punch a try.

**[Flashback]**

**Summer Holiday  
Day 5  
Occult Research Clubroom, 08.45 AM  
**

"Yo, Ise!"  
"What is it, Kiba?"  
"I just want to thank you for the swords you gave me. And I would like to tell you about elements!". "Elements?" The brown-haired boy replied curiously

"Yes, since you've the only one besides Koneko-chan who hasn't got elements, I decided to give you one."

"What!? I am the only one here who doesn't have elements?". Kiba sighed and replied "Yes, can't you see? I got Ice and Fire elements on my sword. Akeno-san got thunder, obviously. And Rias-senpai got Darkness and Destruction!. Which one do you want to learn, Ise? There are Water, Ice, Fire, Darkness, Thunder, Poison, Earth, Wind, Destruction that can only be learned by descendants of The Great Bael and which devils could not learn is Light."

"I want to learn poison and fire!"

"Hahaha, you could not learn more than one type at the same time. You must master one before you carry on to the next. Which one?"

Issei made up his mind and said to Kiba "Kiba-san. I want to learn fire element!"

Kiba nodded and proceeded to search for something in one of the shelves in the clubroom. Than he lent a piece of paper to Issei.

"What is this? It's like a summoning flyer, but with an unfamilliar logo written on it. " "Yes, indeed. That is a fire element learner. Made by The Gremory House themselves. Touch the center with your right thumb when you are ready." Issei then touched the fire-element logo on the center when he felt spells and magics from the card sneaking inside him, he can feel his body overflowing power. "Now, let's give it a try, Ise-kun."

At the backyard, Kiba prepared nine or ten training dummies which size is human-sized and most likely, has been made from obsidian and adamantine . "What the fuck, Kiba!? My hand would be crushed into pieces if I punched that, even with my Boosted Gear equipped. And where the fuck did you get all of these?". "Relax, Ise. I got it from the underworld. And yes, if you're unlucky you might get your hand crushed." What the fuck is that kind of response? "Anyway, Ise. Let's begin the training!"

"Destroy this dummy in one punch, Ise." "Like hell I would ever destroy that! It's made from the best metal ore in the world! How am I supposed to-". "Relax, Ise. Remember what Akeno-senpai have taught you. Concentrate all of your power in your fists, and try to give a deep and precise blow!"

_Ddraig? Can you hear me?_

_[Yes, Partner?]_

_Give me some boost!_

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

_That should be enough._

_[EXPLOSION!]_

Without hesitation, Issei had his Boosted Gear covered in flames and is shaking wildly, most likely enduring the power within it. "Release it now, Ise!" Kiba shouted

"Arrgghh... Not yet, Kiba!" "Now! I said! Don't hold back!" Kiba replied in excitement

"Hiken!(Fist of fire)"

(le epic blast)

Two out of ten is burnt nearly to ash, leaving Kiba and Issei dumbfounded. "Ise! You have a one-of-a-kind talent! Let's practice with me! I will not hesitate and hold back!"

Since then until the day of departure from Japan, Issei's Hiken and other techniques had improved drastically. Knowing this, Rias felt very proud of him.

The day of departure, Koneko, who has trained Issei while Kiba is not around said that the Hiken can only be used twice per 24 hours because the trait of Boosted Gear is the user shall take damage if over-boosted too much. Issei just nodded to Koneko-chan's advise and got on the Cruise Ship with Rias

**Flashback End**

"Rias, I would like to get on the deck for a little bit of fresh air."  
"Wait, I'm coming too. I will not let my Ise wander far. It makes me worry."

She then held Issei's left hand with a bit of red on their own faces.

As they walked the hallway, people start making noises "Ah, It's the Oppai Dragon and his girlfriend, The Switch-Princess!" or "Princess Rias sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like him" or even "Is he the one who defeated Sairaorg Bael?"

"How come people in the human world know our reputation?" Issei whispered quietly to Rias. "I don't know. Maybe they are devils and fallen angels as well?" As Rias finished her sentence, a child ran into Issei's right leg. "Oops, I'm sorry Mister Oppai Dragon... Can I have your signature? Pleeaasseee?". Rias replied with "Sorry, boy. But Oppai Dragon is busy at the moment." But Issei continued "It's okay, Rias. But kid, I didn't bring my pen at the moment. Maybe a photo of us together?" The boy nodded cheerfully and Issei asks Rias to take a picture of them. After the photoshoot, finally they reached up the deck. Rias took of her jeans and t-shirt, revealing her purple bikinis and put it in the basket on a table. She laid on a wooden bench that was placed on the side of the pool when the captain in a white suit comes to us. "Afternoon, Oppai Dragon and Switch-Princess. You must be wondering why did your reputation in the underworld could be exposed here. When Rias-sama booked two tickets to board this ship, those from the underworld came here with all they can. Just to see you both. Actually, everyone in this ship including me is a devil. Maybe some are fallen angels. I am honored to be your captain on this journey. " "Not at all. The pleasure is ours, really" Rias replied and smiled as Issei began to read his novel while sitting beside Rias. The captain then went to his control room. Weird feeling is when everybody on the deck, even the guards are staring at you two. But Rias managed to get her minds out of it. And Issei was too concentrated to the book. All eyes were holding various feelings, envy, admire, jealous, hatred, joy, and other things

One and half hour has passed, Rias has put on her t-shirt and jeans again while they both walked into their cabin to rest. As same as before, the people gave us a clear path to our cabin and started to murmur one by one. Rias stopped by a snack shop just before our cabin. She bought a bag of Fritos while I bought a bottle of Gatorade. The clerk was also shivering seeing us both, what's up with all that attitude, man.

After she ate the bag of Fritos while typing on her laptop once again, she went asleep. While Issei still making theories how to improve his Hiken, he saw Rias asleep is topless, wearing only her black panties.

All that erotic view makes Issei's lewd thoughts fantasize. That smooth thigh of her, makes him want to be between it. Suddenly Ise came up with a brilliant theory.

**18.35 PM  
Issei and Rias' cabin**

Issei just finished showering when he noticed Rias is already woken up, but is still topless. Issei got shocked when he saw Rias reading his theory of Hiken, "A brilliant plan from my cute Ise." Ise smiled and said "Get ready, we are going to have a romantic dinner at the french restaurant on the 2nd floor." Rias got excited and kissed Issei on his cheek. Issei blushed and saw Rias walking into the bathroom. Issei is ready with his black coat and trousers, but this time is without the cape and the tricorne hat. While Rias herself is wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and dress pants which fits perfectly within her ass. Issei was looking at the view from the balcony when he heard a splash. Barrels?! Why the fuck would they throw empty barrels? He is getting suspicious and he took his sword and other weapons. "Rias, before dinner, I would like you to come with me to the storage room." "Why Ise?". "Trust me." The couple then walked past the rooms in the hallway and opened the door to the storage room.

There were barrels, painted barrels. Most likely, someone is sending a trail. "Very obvious" Issei said. "Why? What's going on?" "Rias, stay with me at all costs. I suppose someone's looking for me..."

The candle light dinner at the french restaurant put others eyes into the couple. Ise ordered a light meal ; Creme Brulee. Rias ordered Beef Bourguignon. Watching Rias' way of eating and her Oppai bounce makes Issei full in seconds. When he last remembered this situation, he was with Reynalle-sama. Which later he died. His eyes gave a moment of shock, certainly there's someting up tonight. "What's wrong Ise? You forgot something?" Just by that sentence, the situation of the restaurant came silence, everyone is looking at us. "No, It's nothing, my Rias. Just enjoy your food."

The meal was very good. When they are back to their own cabin, Rias asked to Issei while they both are sitting at the sofa "What's wrong? You seem quite nervous about something." She said when resting her head on Issei's shoulder.  
"Something is up... Prepare yourself, Rias. This night is gonna be long."

"Huh? I don't get it..." Rias tilted her head and continued resting on Issei's head when they heard another splash.

"Let's get to the deck, bring everything you need if you are going to a battle. I'll explain on the way!"  
With rush, they arrived at the top deck with the captain greeting us

"Evening, you two. What brings you topside?". Rias answered "Just wait and see!" Right after Rias said that, a cannon is heard being fired towards us, but misses and goes into the water. When the three came a bit closer to look, there were ten or eleven ships which had sails on it. A complete fleet.

"That is a warning shot. Captain, stop the boat. Tell everybody to stay calm and no need to worry. I will handle the rest

**20.33 PM**

"The fleet is getting closer, Rias, I have one favor" "What is it, Ise?" "I wish that you would fight alongside with me! Would you?" "Yea, no doubt I would"

As the fleet is getting closer, approximately 100 metres from the cruise ship, the couple can see a youth with short hair, seems sweaty is standing on top of a ship's mast, yelling with a loudspeaker "Hyoudou Issei-kun! Rias Gremory-sama! I ask you two to surrender! You have been sued for killing Haytham your hands where I can see them!"

"It's about time!" Issei encouraged and jumped onto one ship. Rias is doing the same too, but except she is boarding another ship. They both climbed down the mast and started slaying and eliminating the crews. Issei saw a red barrel stacked just below the ship's main mast, so he grabs one gun from a crew, after he hit the crew's neck with the handle of the gun, he shot the barrels. Causing a big explosion, the mast is starting to fall down, so Issei ran quickly and made a jump to a nearby ship. He is far from the cruise ship from now, as it would take casualities. On the deck of the second ship, Issei recieved an attack from a brute with a heavy axe, so Issei crouches as the brute swings the axe and stabbed the brute in the stomach. Intestine everywhere. He faces the captain of the so-called ship. He fought with nobility, but less expected from a captain, he got his throat cut off by Issei. There were five crew left.

_Promotion to [Welsh Dragonic Rook!"_

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

With intense strength,Issei stabs one's chest, exflating the crew's lungs. He grabs one and threw it into the ocean. He sheathes his sword and took out his dagger. He continued to stab a crew's eye and gave a 'knife-uppercut' to one's jaw. One left. The lonely crew shiver but continued to attack. They did not know, that Issei has beat Evil-God Loki, Cao Cao, and Sairaorg inhuman strength and speed, Issei stabs the crew's chest and carved it into the belly button location, a straight line from chest to the hips is shown by flesh and then walked down the stairs to the lower deck. He saw civilians held captive by those bandits and pirates. He pulls down the lever to open the iron door and said "Go home, take this ship as a reward. I have not done much to this ship. It's in good condition. " "Thank you. What is your name?" "That is not important" Issei replied coldly and began to run to board another ship, 6 ships left... No, make it 5. Rias took over with the one. Who knew the Princess of Gremory can sink a ship by herself? But this battle has not been won.

Kicked one out from the ship and to the ocean, Issei continued to slash the captain with his Lincoln's. As the captain began to aim Issei with his gun, Issei grabs a nearby crew and uses it as a sheild.

_[Transfer!]_

The sword began to lit up by fire from the Boosted Gear. Issei began to cut the captain's shoulder... And it was cut by two pieces! It's like Odin's signature move ; Zantetsuken. He then did a 360 degree spin , slaying 4 guards that were surrounding him. He went downstairs to check if's there is any more. There are 4 Issei has a better idea. He shot at some red barrels used forpowder reserve. Created a hole in the right wooden walls and killed four guards, all of them. This is a perfect time to get a try for Hiken!

Issei pulls his left fist back, concentrating the energy and hatred that someone would make Rias worry. He concentrated all of his feeling in his boosted gear. And he said "Hiken!" while thrusting his fist forward.

(le epic blast)

The ship that Issei is boarding and the other two has been wrecked into small pieces, even the cannon and the masts!

"Is this my Hiken's power?"

"Oh, my. Ise! You sure have gotten stronger since before. I'll take care of this, you'll take care of that in front of you!" Rias praised and continued eliminating crews

6 more ships to go...

Issei then stood up on a pile of wood, knowing that his weight would not hold him any longer with the pile of wood, he releases a fire, most likely a rocket from both of his feet. He jumped and landed on top of a ship's deck. Well. Isn't this a big ship, compared than the others. The crew also used firearms. Issei couldn't shoot all of the crew that were shooting at him (nine, exactly). So he took cover behind three boxes that were stacked. The boxes seemed to have contents in it so the bullet's won't penetrate and hit Issei. "What the fuck, I am pinned down!" He curses to himself. But he want to save his last Hiken for later. Then he realises he got something more deadly and powerful than his flintlock pistols. He focuses energy through his fingers and held it. Then, he got out from his cover and began shooting fireballs at the crew. Which got the upper deck on fire. After they all are burnt to death, he laid his eyes on a cannon that is something different from the others. Greek Fire Cannon! He got so excited and he ran towards it, not caring the upperdeck is still on fire. He then began to load oil into the cannon, and started firing it towards another sbig ship's sail and mast. The fire started burning the ship's sails and broke it down. Leaving them no choice but to fight, not to flee. Before he board to the next ship, he went downstairs to the lower deck and found a massive amount of red barrels and powder reserve. He broke one of the red barrels, and poured the powder inside it in a straight pattern. Just after the time the barrel was empty, Issei made a grip and started to hold fire in his right hand. He threw the fire into the powder that has been poured earlier, and ran toward sthe next ship

As he jumps from the previous ship to the other that has been burned down by the fire cannon, a huge explosion occurs behind him. Making him a little bit shocked and satisfied knowing there are 5 ships left...

The fire on the upper and lower deck has burnt a few crews, making Issei's burden lessen. The crew on this ship is more dangerous, they carry rifles with bayonets. Issei got knocked out by the handle of a rifle. Issei fell and got his face and chest pointed by the bayonets of the crews. "Any last words, Oppai-Dragon? You don't think we'd recognized you, eh?" Issei stuttered "W-w-wait!" "A poor choice. Kill h- *cough*" The captain coughed out blood, as well as the others. When Issei is still wondering what's going on, he saw a shadow of black-reddish, more like crimson has stabbed every single crew at the chest. It was Rias. "Thank you, my love. I owe you one." Issei expressed his gratitude when he saw her still killing crews on a bigger ship "Be careful next time..." Rias replied with her usual cool attitude. He then got on his feet, went downstairs and saw crates, chests, and boxes that were sealed securely.

He opened one of the boxes near him and saw yellow cans. Mostly like soda cans. He was a little bit thirsty, so he opened one and got shocked by the content. It was some white powder! Drugs, maybe. 'So they plan to smuggle these crap, huh! I better burn it down and dispose these into the ocean!' He thought that disposing more than 20 crates and boxes and more than 15 chests would take a long time, so he sank the ship by making a hole in the bottom of the ship. Of course he made the hole by fire, but his energy drained little by little.

Before the ship sank, he jumped into the remaining ship, three left (Since Rias managed to sink one by herself."Ise! I'll deal with these scoundrels. You go and find the captain! Make sure he doesn't flee!" Rias shouted at Issei while she is still flying with her demon wings, still throwing those black-reddish shadow into crews. Issei nodded at Rias' order and slain two crews that were on his way. He threw one of his knives into a crew's eye with deadly accuracy that were blocking the open plank, which was Issei's plan to jump from the plank to the Captain's ship.

He made a jump to the largest ship on the entire fleet.

He landed...

There, the thunder starts growling and it started to rain. With water drops coming down from his cheek, he saw the youth that yelled the couple, is looking at him. He wears a black coat with long cape, with yellow ornaments on it. The captain smirked and came to Issei. "Rough night, wasn't it? I am Charles Lee, the boss of Haytham that you killed a few days on the street is you have revived even after taking Samael's blood. Finally I can get a proper opponent my own size. I am the one who gives orders to Haytham to kidnap your beauty, after all.". "Don't talk trash, braggart!"Issei swings his Lincoln's towards Lee, but Lee managed to hold it with only one hand on his sword. 'He is much stronger than Haytham! I must not let my guard down!' "Who knew that the man that beat Sairaorg Bael had very little amount of power?" Lee taunted as he began to strike his blade towards Issei. Issei then grabs Lee's hand to counter, but Lee is more invulnerable than he thought. Lee kicks Issei's stomach while his hand is still held by Issei, then, he slams Issei onto a pile of crates stacked near them. Causing Issei to grunt and recieved a wound on his lower back. Issei then quickly stood up and said "Promotion! [Queen}!"

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

"It's no use, Seikiryuutei!" Lee took a high jump, and kicked Issei onto his right elbow. While Issei is still being distracted by the pain, Lee punches Issei with a left hook and an uppercut. Leaving Issei vomitted a large amount of blood.

He had something in his mind.

As soon as the idea came up within his mind, he heard huge blasts coming from both of the ships that has not been sank yet. Flames are coming from both of the ship's lower deck, which easily put out by the rain.  
Rias is getting angry, maybe because she saw Issei getting knocked out by Lee.

"The Oppai-Dragon is going to win! I am sure of it!"  
"They are going to win!"

Various cheers are heard from the cruise ship, children to teens, teens to adults. Issei then grabs both of his gun and his sword, he placed it on his left hand which has the gauntlet of Welsh Dragon.

He began to concentrate.

_[Transfer!]_

Suddenly, the sword and the gun became one. Most likely a foldable gunblade with red textures on it. The Lincoln's sword and the Italian flintlock pistols mixed by the element of fire ; Flamberge

He unfolds the gunblade, revealing the sharp blade and the magazine from the gun. And he began to slash and slay Lee. Every time the gunblade hits Lee's sword, it bursts fire aura which is really intimidating.

"W-w-what kind of weapon is this!? I've never seen one!" "Shaddup! You should have never bragged about yourself!" Issei continued striking when he saw Lee took out a tiny glass bottle which contents is a familiar purple-reddish liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" Lee lift the bottle to show it to Issei and continued "This is Samael's blood, everyone's poison. Including me, a fallen angel. And this!" Lee took out an unholy light-spear. "THIS is a poison for you devils!" "I will not die tonight, the same cannot be said for you!" "Enough!" Lee exclaimed and threw the spear to Issei. Issei managed to dodge it, but somehow it scratches Issei's clothing. He then took out his Flamberge and aimed it into the bottle.

He pulls the trigger and the bullet hit the bottle

"Aaaaargghhh! What the fuck, you shitty devil!" Samael's blood took out his nails and toes quickly. Dat smell, Lee's left foot is now unusuable. He then got on his knees. At that moment, Rias came

"Did I miss something fun?" She asked with a cute tone. Obviously she sank those two ships by herself, as expected from the Heiress of The Gremory Family. "No, it has just begun. " Issei than squatted to take a closer look at Lee an said "Any last words?". "Let the USS Pandaemonium die with me. Don't take her as a prize, please..." "As you wish!" Issei then pulled his left hand to give him his last Hiken. But Rias stopped it.

"Ise, he deserves more than that.". "Right. Give your best to me!" Rias then casted a spell which led to the usual black-reddish shadow. Issei caught it with his Boosted Gear.

_[Transfer!]_

Issei felt an immense power within his gauntlet and focused with hatred, revenge, and lastly a massive will to kill shut this dog's mouth forever.

"You better step back, Rias!" Issei commanded and Rias flew high into the air, leaving them alone

"Hikeeeen!"

As Lee grunts because he is frightened, Lee felt an extreme heat coming towards his stomach...

The Hiken was so great that the people on the cruise ship felt the impact of the explosion, it's like a meteor coming towards Lee. Rias herself could not see both of them clearly because of the smoke and the explosion. The fire reached the bottom of the sea level. And magically, the storm and the rain itself started to disappear. The USS Pandaemonium was burnt into pieces, and Lee himself is missing, probably burnt to ashes. Issei's clothing is completely worn out, his coat totally disappeared. He gave all of his powers into the last Hiken, he spread his wings and flew towards Rias with Flamberge in his right hand. They both shared an intimate kiss for a moment.

**Aerowin Cruise Ship  
22.56 PM**

As they walked to the clinic, they recieved cheers from various kinds of people

"Oppai Dragon is the best!"  
"He totally won!"  
"Hey! Where is my money! I won the bet! Hey! Heeeey!"  
"Master Hyoudou Issei! Princess Rias Gremory! What would you like to drink?"  
Suddenly one of the restaurant's waiter asks us that question.

Rias answered cheerfully "No thanks, maybe another time." They both smiled to the waiter.

**Aerowin Cruise Ship  
The Clinic  
23.10 PM**

"No serious injuries, just a little bit of twist around the boy's back. Hold still..." The doctor straighten Issei's lower back and the twist was cured. "ah, that feels good! Thank you, doctor!" "You're welcome, Master Seikiryuutei." The doctor bows formally as the couple leaves the clinic. When they are on their way to their cabin, Rias saw a Titanic poster that said the movie will be shown at 24.00 at midnight. "Ise, can we watch the movie?" "W-w-what? That movie should not be watched when we are in a ship!" "So that means you wouldn't watch it with me?" Rias teases Issei with a little bit of sadness in her voice. "O-o-of course I would watch it with my Rias!" "Fufufu, seems my Ise is weak against me, eh?" "Before we get to the theatre, i would like to put this gunblade in the cabin, okay? I will attract more attention if I carry this there is just one last thing to do..." "What is is, my Ise?" "I need to find out who is throwing all of those painted barrels!" then, he went to the storage room and found a youth wearing a blue t-shirt. "Wait! Master Oppai-Dragon! I am just a servant who works under Lee's command! I a- ugh..." Before the man finishes the sentence, Issei just shot him in the fucking head. "That's enough, Ise. Let's get back to the cabin." Issei nodded at her lover's order and exited the room.

**Aerowin Cruise Ship  
The Theatre  
23.45 PM**

After Issei put all of his weapons and changed clothes to a red polo shirt, they both headed to the theatre. "Man, this ship sure is big. It even has a snack bar outside the theatre." Rias just giggled as the movie starts. The theatre were full, even some people are sitting on the stairs. Seems they want to see Issei and Rias, not to see the movie. 'I've seen this boring movie for eons. But if it's for my Rias, then I will gladly watch it for eons again' Issei thought as he sipped his soda. At the scene where it has its climax, Rias sobbed and cried quietly, Issei just sat there dumbfounded. After the movie, they both got out from the theatre with every single eye laid on them.

**Summer Holiday  
Day 11**

**Aerowin Cruise Ship  
Rias and Issei's cabin  
02.21 AM**

Both of them enters their own cabin, readying for an awesome night. After Issei took off his shirt and trousers, his boxers, too. And is completely naked. Rias, who still wears only her panties and is topless, teases Issei. "With this body, I am sure you will give satisfaction to me..." She then tempts him and rubs his manhood with her slender fingers. "I'm sure I will. I had proven it in the last few days, haven't I?"Issei smiled as Rias pushes him onto the bed. She then kisses Issei passionately, her breasts rubbing his chest is making Issei more erect. He put his hands around Rias' neck, pulling her to kiss him even more and more enthusiastic. "Mmm... Issei-san's lips feel... Good... Mmmnn..." "I love you, Rias... Mmn..." He is enjoying their intimate and deep kiss when he started grabbing Rias' crotch which is wet and still covered with panties. "Mnn.. Take it off.. Ise! Mnn.." Issei then took the panties off by pulling the string and threw the black panties outside their reach. Rias then breaks the kiss and rolled on top of Issei, facing his manhood with her red face "Stay still, Issei. It's my turn to give you a tit-fuck."

She rubbed her breasts between Issei's hard dick, and continued to rub it and suck it. Issei grunted in pleasure. "Argh, faster, Rias! Arg.." Rias rubbed and sucked it faster as his lover wished. He then began to lick on Rias' wet pussy, as he did on the night after he saved her from Haytham. He squeezed her perfect ass with all he might. Her smooth and sexy thighs make Issei more aroused. After a couple of minutes recieving a tit-fuck from his beloved school-idol, he shouted "Ah! Rias... I am going to, mm... Cum! Ah!" The sticky white fluid covers her mouth and she swallows it. "Your jizz tastes good, Ise!" "Your womanhood fluid is also sweet, my Rias." She then got on her knees and landed on top of him again. "Put it in, Ise. I want you now." Issei nodded at her order passionately. He then put his dick into her vagina while both of them moaned and grunted in pleasure "Aah, yes Ise! Your dick feels good and warm inside me!"

Issei than rolled on top of her and started humping from slow to fast tempo, "Ah! Ah! Ya! Ha! Haa! Haa! Yes.. Ise, that is good. Don't pull it out!" "Your vagina seems so tight and firm!" They continued humping as Issei began to kiss Rias deeply and started to grope and squeeze her breasts. Their kiss breaks with Rias still moaning and had her blush on her face while Issei started licking, sucking, and biting her nipples. Both of them is getting more and more aroused until Rias screamed "Ise! I think I'm about to cum!" "Me too! Can I cum inside, Rias?" "Yes! Mm.. Ahh.. I brought Asia-chan's potion of anti-pregnancy. There is still two left.. Mnnn... I drank one of them the time you put the.. Mmn, gunblade here.." "Alright, Rias!" Issei continued to hump her faster as Rias pulled Issei's neck for another kiss. Dat feel when their saliva started to mix in their mouths. As Issei's dick grinded Rias' crotch faster and his hand playing with his lover's crimson hair, they both reached their climax and shouted each other's name "Ise! Aaah!" "You are the best, Riaas!"

After she turned off the lamp on the bedside table, they both laid down on the bed. Facing each other and not caring if anyone is eavesdropping on their activity. "Ise..." "Yes, Rias?" "I can't go to sleep if you don't kiss me. Kiss me, no?" she said that with her cute and a little bit blushed. Her lover smiled and they both shared a late night kiss. After that, Issei spread the blanket and covered his lover and himself from the chills of the ocean at night. They then fell asleep in darkness and in each other's warm hugs.


	3. Chapter 3 : Against The Drakes!

**Fight To the Death against The Drakes!**

**(A sequel to One Love, One Fleet)**

**Hyoudou Issei, a boy who fought bravely against a whole fleet and a fallen angel altogether with his couple, Rias Gremory. Has arrived their destination. But his holiday in Bali, Indonesia is going to turn out unexpectedly again...**

**(A.N : The school said in this fic is truly there. Can you guess where did I get the antagonist OC from?)**

_[So you have chosen fire element. That should be a problem fighting the Magma Drake]_

"_Magma who?"_

_[Magma Drake, he is the current holder of Blaze Black Flare which he copied the Sacred Gear from Saji and made it more powerful. He is also a fire-elementalist. His powers are beyond you, actually.]_

"_Don't you scare me like that, Ddraig! Besides, I don't have any chance meeting him!"_

_[You would, someday. You would have a slight chance to defeat him with this.]_

"_With what?"_

_[This.]_

"_Aaaaaarrrgggghhhhh! My left hand!"_

_The boy with the brown hair felt an inhuman pain within his left arm which he cannot describe with words._

"Aargh!" He sat on his bed immediately after having that strange dream. Then, he looked at his left hand. Seems the power is over-flowing from his body after he felt the immense pain from Ddraig.

"What's wrong, Ise? You having a nightmare?" Suddenly Rias sat on the bed, too. With both of their naked bodies still covered by the white blanket, the boy answers with hesitation as he can see Rias' breasts. "N-N-no... It's nothing. Let's go back to sleep. Besides, it's still 2 A.M in the morning." He then caressed her cheek as they began to lay on the bed again. Issei proceeded to hug Rias in order to comfort her. Thus, they started to fell asleep in a room of this big, luxurious hotel.

**-Flashback start-**

**Summer holiday  
Day 14  
Bali, Indonesia  
11.24 AM**

"We've finally arrived in front of the hotel that you booked." Issei felt relieved. "Yes, indeed. But Ise, seems there are many devils still tailing us. I don't know what should I feel." Rias replied while making a cute face. "Y.. Yes... Seems there are devils in the hotel, too..." Issei stuttered while looking at the hotel which is enormous. Seems the most expensive and best hotel on the entire island with ten levels including the ground floor.

Issei opened the door and let Rias got in. After that, she talked to the nervous receptionist which seems do knew about their reputation in the Underworld about the reservation for a suite room. When Issei was looking in the hotel's luxurious yet modern interior, he saw two little children coming towards them from the direction of the stairs.

"Hey, look! Oppai-Dragon and the Switch-Princess!"  
"Yeah! Mom tells us right! They are staying in this hotel!"

Issei grinned and saw the two children continued running towards the double glass-door to play outside, he assumed. "Many people stayed in this hotel just to see you, you know. They also willing to sleep in the basement because every room is full. Here, your room is located at the 9th floor which you can see the beach and the cityscape clearly." The receptionist smiled and gave the key of their room to Rias as she thanked the receptionist properly. "Life as a well-known devil is hard, eh? Haha..." Issei asked to Rias followed by a giggle. "It sure does, especially when we are together..." she replied in a seducing tone as they walked in the elevator.

"What is this. A door right after the elevators' entrance?" Rias asked in confusion as she unlocked and opened the door.

They got surprised, an entire floor just for them two?

The room was enormous. There was a big bed, near it there a chair and a desk with a tablelamp on it. A boombox stereo and a cabinet. At the center, there was placed a big sofa and two armchairs. A coffee table and a flat-screen TV on the wall. There was a modern kitchen, dining table and chairs and a fridge which all of it is located where . The bathroom was the biggest part of the floor, though.

When Issei entered the bathroom, his eyed opened widely at three big rooms. One room is placed a hot tub that can be entered through a sliding door. The hot tub was enormous that 20 people could fit in it and there will be some space more. The other room is a huge sauna with a decoration of flowing lava textures on the wall. The chairs are made like wooden stairs. And there's a button near the entrance in case the owner might want a few more steam to be pouted. Finally, the part that's the most important in every sauna, a switch to turn on the heat and the steam of the huge sauna itself. And finally, the last room is filled by a huge dove glass-covered shower, a stereo, a towel hanger, and a private closet.

The couple felt relieved due to their roomy floor, dedicated for themselves.

**-Flashback end-**

**Summer Holiday  
Day 15  
08.23 AM**

The brown-haired boy woke up and he saw his lover's naked body which he can see her ass clearly is doing something facing the kitchen's cabinet when she suddenly turns around and said "Good morning, Ise. Do you want some coffee or tea?" "No, thank you my dear. I'm fine" he replied as he started to feel his immense power from his left hand which he recieved from Ddraig last night. "What's wrong Ise? Are you feeling a little bit sick?" "No, I'm okay and thanks for asking, Rias. Imma have a shower..." "Okay, go ahead. I'll be making breakfast" She smiled as Issei got up from the bed and walked to the shower.

He turned on the water and felt waterdrops soaking his body. Without Issei and Rias' knowledge, Issei had his powers stronger than Rias over time. "What is this feeling? It's like a huge power getting built up in my left arm..." He muttered softly and continued washing and rinsing his body. After he got dressed with a hawaiian blue shirt and cargo pants, he got out from the bathroom and walked towards the dining table, putting aside his thoughts at his left arm. Also, he did not forgot to bring a pen, in case someone would want a signature.

"Ah, there you are. Breakfast is ready, wait for me to finish my shower, then my Ise.." The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess then walked into the bathroom. As a gentleman, Issei then proceeded to make the bed and folded his Flamberge, sheathing it in a leather sheathe which has been made from a tailor from the cruise ship he and Rias boarded earlier. The sheathe was put on his right waist.

When he saw Rias got out from the bathroom, wearing a crimson t-shirt that matches her hair and white hotpants, he bit his lower lip that indicates he wants her. "Y-y-ou look perfect, Rias." He muttered in nervous. "Thank you, Ise. You look good also, now let's eat breakfast."

They both sat on a dining chair, and Rias said "Itadakimasu!" with passion and hunger. "Mm... This omelette tastes good, Rias!" "Thank you, Ise. I can make another if you want to" Rias smiled as they both continued to eat their breakfast.

After the breakfast, both of them got ready with Rias carrying her handbag and Issei got Flamberge on his waist, his wallet in front pocket. They both go down the elevator after got out and locking their room when it stopped at the 3rd level "Is it broken or something?" The red-haired girl asked followed by the entrance of two tweens and a youth. "Are you the so-called Oppai Dragon and the Switch-Princess ? " "Y..es, we are, why?" Issei answered the question and saw the youth continued "My little brothers wanted to see you so bad. Could you give them signatures?" "Sure, we will..." Rias replied with a little bit unenergetic. They gave their signature for the two kids as the elevator opens in the luxurious ground floor

"Good morning, you two. Would you like a breakfast? Or a simple drink, perhaps?" The manager of the hotel came to us and offeered such wellness. But the couple had refused it politely and Rias is still unenergetic.

When they got out from the hotel, the boy asked "What's wrong? You seem to be unenergetic, Rias." "It's just all these fame that makes me feel uncomfortable. I want to be known as _Rias, _not as The Heiress of The Gremory Family." She pouted as Issei let a small laugh outside his mouth. "Anyway, If we are on holiday, then that means ..." Rias stopped and continued "Shopping!" Issei sighed as their cab arrived and is readying to take them to their destination.

_Timeskip 3 hours  
_**12.11 PM**

When they finally had entered their room at the top floor to put items and clothes they bought at the same day, which most of it is Rias' objects, Rias said "Well, then.. It's afternoon and it's extremely hot... Maybe we can go swimming at the back of the hotel?" "Great idea, Rias. Let's change to out swimsuits!" her couple agreed with her idea, imagining Rias could wear her purple set of bikinis again...

They both headed to the big-ass swimming pool at the back of their hotel. There was benches with umbrellas and some palm trees decorating it. Though not very much people in it, Rias was wearing her purple set of bikinis that matches her nipples, boobs, and body perfectly. Issei himself is wearing only hawaiian shorts with the colour of black and red. The couple attrtacted everyone's attention, including lifeguards and the people inside the pool.

"Hey, Ise. How about a challenge?" "What challenge?" Issei replied while they are walking to the pool. "See if you can jump straight below from there." The beauty pointed at the jumping platforms. "Level one?" "No, it would be too easy for you... That level is the one" She pointed at level 4 jumping platform which is like 15 metres above the pool water. "Fuck no, Rias. I ain't doing that!" "Well, it's okay if you don't want to... You can't get the reward, though." She tempts her lover as the way he wanted it. "W-what reward?" "We'll see after you make the jump."

Issei nodded cheerfully and walked towards the ladders to the jumping platform. As he reaches the top level, he could see a sign that said ;

'Warning! Professional athletes only!' since the hotel usually booked by professional athletes that were on holiday.

"Fuck athletes, I want to claim my reward from Rias!" he then continued to walk forward the edge of the wooden plank. Rias herself is already in the pool, waiting Issei to make the jump.

He then looked down, seeing how high he is above the pool and would have crushed his head to pieces if the pool was empty. So, with the will to accept the reward from his girlfriend, he buckled up and spread his hands aside.

He got ready to perform the leap of faith.

He leaped as Rias got more and more excited. The lifeguards was shouting at him to not leap because it's too dangerous but he didn't give a damn about it. He already does.

He felt wind's whistling through his ears, although it takes only a few seconds, for him it's like centuries or eons. He closed his mouth and eyes shut so the chlorine water could not reach his mouth as he made a dive.

He touched the cold water as he began to dive below the surface. But he refused to dive and got back up on the surface to see if his body is alright.

He got back on the surface...

HE DID IT! His feeling was extremely happy and relieved . Rias quickly swam to him as the lifeguards and other people cheered due to great short-entertainment that causes adrenaline rush. When Rias got beside him, she embraced him gently and rested her head on his chest. "You did it, Ise... I am very proud of you." She then gave an intimate kiss and let Issei touch her camel-toe from the outside "The reward is yet to come, Ise. Be patient..." Issei grinned lewdly as he fantasizes what will come with the reward. The couple then swam and did water polo with the other guests for straight 2 hours.

**Habbo Hotel  
2.24 PM  
9th floor**

"That was rather refreshing, wasn't it Ise?" Rias asked to the boy while they arrived at the 9th floor as Issei unlocked the wooden door. "Sure, it is, Rias. Can I claim my reward now?" "Soon, you will get it..." She seduces Issei with their body covered with white towels they got from the poolside.

After entering their gigantic room, Rias then swiftly got into the bathroom while Issei headed into the kitchen counter, making some tea to endure the cold temperature because of the room's air conditioner. After he finished drinking his tea which is very hot, he then took off his towel, revealing his muscular torso and his black shorts. As he walked towards the bathroom to have a dip in the hot tub, so he put the white wet towel and his shorts on the hanger, and slide the hot tub room's door.

He was shocked by the presence of his Buchou, relaxing in the hot tub while the lady seems surprised, too.. "Wh- S-sorry R-r-rias! I thought it has not been o-occupied." Issei then attempts to close the sliding door when his couple prevented him from getting outside. "Wait Ise! You don't have to go..." "W-w-hat do you mean?" "You can share this huge hot tub with me, and claim your reward..."

_Oh, demon lord. I couldn't resist the temptation of her body and her beauty._

"Okay, then. Actually, i've been dreaming to share a hot tub with you." Issei admitted honestly when he started to get in the hot tub after he closes the door from inside. The iron chairs inside the tub and the wooden wall matches perectly.

"You're pretty heat-resistant, are you Ise? I had to took a third dip before my body got familliar with the heat" "Yea, maybe it's because I got fire element on me!" The boy bragged and he sat just beside Rias, his mind is all covered with perverted thoughts about his girlfriend who has a perfect body for any men out there. "Eager to claim your reward?" "Y-y-yes! I can hardly wait!"

"Such an honest person, fufu... Come, Issei. " The Crimson-haired Bust Princess asked her lover to embrace her. Issei chuckled at her childish yet cute act and embraced her while lifting her to sit on Issei's lap.

"Rias.." he called her name.

"Yes, my Ise?" she answered with curiosity while she is sitting on his lap and got her face covered in red. Which is caused by either the hot water or because of his thigh is touching Issei's erection.

"You're so hot and beautiful. Your sexy lips call to me..." He held his panting by his own self-control. Yet it's true, her red-blushing face and her wet crimson hair makes him wanna screw Rias until the summer holiday ends, but he didn't know what awaits them next.

"You're exaggerating, Ise. Your muscular arms and body is also very hot, mind if I rub my breasts towards it?" "Ah- O.. Of course I don't mind! Your breasts are the best!" "Fufu, well then. Here I go."

She suddenly changes position from resting her body towards Issei's chest into letting her breasts visible by Issei and letting her womanhood touches his dick. Making Issei FAR MORE ERECT. She then grabs Issei's right hand and guides them onto her left breast.

"Ah, Rias! Your breast is so firm! I love it!" While Issei exclaimed, Rias just keeps panting and moaning in pleasure. She then let her body fell towards the boy's chest, letting their nipples touch each other. Their faces got more and more red as their crotches began to grind each other. Rias got more aroused and as sticky fluids came little by little from the woman's crotch which is immediately mixed by the hot water, Issei began to pull his lover's neck to give her an intimate kiss. Their tongues began wrestling and licking each other when Rias hugs Issei more tightly, pushing their sweaty naked bodies and their erotic tongue against each other.

**5.43 PM**

"Would you mind if I call personal bodyguards for you?" The manager asked to them, the couple.

"No, it's alright. We can take care on our own." Rias replied as Issei opens the door for her. While waiting the cab they called earlier to take them to a restaurant, Issei started the conversation . "What's with all this formal look, Rias?" He asked why did she requested him to wear his school uniform and not forgetting his Flamberge. Rias, who is wearing her school uniform, replied. "What? You don't like the idea from me?" She said while making a cute face.

"W-what are you saying. Of course I like the idea from my Rias... Ah! L..look! The cab has arrived!" He attempts to distract away Rias from the topic as the cab actually had arrived.

Upon arrival of the restaurant, Issei ordered a portion of a simple _Beef Fettucine _while Rias ordered a bottle of red wine and a portion of _Bistecca ala florentina._ After Issei lit up the candle between them, they began to eat but not forgetting to say _itadakimasu_ first. "Ise, say 'aah'" "aah" Rias cut a chunk of her food and feed it to Issei. The same was did by Issei, rolling a few of his pasta and feed it to Rias. The people there is just staring at them two, either is envy or disgusted by their romantic acts. But the couple didn't seem to give a single fuck about it as they continued their romantic conversations.

**8.23 PM**

They had arrived again from their romantic dinner which brings back their energies. When they had entered their hotel, the receptionist called them. "Master Oppai-Dragon, someone had left a letter for you. He said to me to tell you that he is..." the receptionist looked down and searched the letter. "He said that he is Gearfried Norn, a descendant from Jecht Norn. Here's the letter" Issei accepted the letter with questions in his head. Shortly, he and Rias entered their room, and both sat on the sofa to look what was the letter about. After ripping the seal, he and his lover began to read it ;

_Greetings, Red Dragon Emperor and Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess._

_I am Gearfried Norn, an older cousin of Siegfried and a descendant of Jecht Norn which used to be God. I am from the Norn family. Mostly you were questioning how did I know your name. It's because I am an angel. SSS-class angel,to be precise. I heard you are one of the most notorious devils in the Underworld._

_And I was ordered by my Uncle, Duodecuple Norn, to make your mouth shut, FOREVER.  
Come to Dwijendra Middle School, precisely in the track field. By the time you read this,I am already there. _

_If you do not appear in my line of sight until midnight, I will come to your location, kill you, and rape that pretty of your girlfriend._

_Regards, Gearfried Norn._

'Maybe is this the holder of Magma Drake that Ddraig has been worrying about? There's only one way to find out.'

"We're going to go, Rias." "Where?" "The school." Issei then checks his Flamberge if there's enough ammos left, and went down the elevator with Rias still wondering what will his lover do.

"Wait! It's getting dark! Where are you going!?" The receptionist exclaimed. "To see Gearfried. " Rias answered with a cool tone. Luckily, there's an empty cab down the street, so they got inside it and told the cab driver where to go.

**Dwijendra Middle School  
9.23 PM**

After they had paid the cab and went across the street, two guards were watching at them . "Can we go in, please?" the Hyoudou boy asked to one of the securities. "No can do, boy. Authorized personeel only. Sorry." Rias then immediately did the hypnotic trick to both of the guards as the same as she did to Issei's parents long ago.

"Please, come in..." One of the guards unlocked and opened the gate. Issei then went in with rush as his girl follows behind him. It didn't take long to search the track field because it was enormous. At the center, it is visible that a man is standing, holding an orange-glowing sword.

The man clapped. "Hyoudou Issei. How nice to see after hearing so much. I am here by the command of my uncle Vigenuple Norn himself. Before I start cutting you, any questions?" The man came forward towards Issei and revealing that he wears a white, long coat with a drawing of tribal patterns on it. On the bottom of the long coat, there was textures of red flame which seems noble yet powerful. His hair is white, covering his left eye with an emo-styled hair. He seems is on his late twenties.

"You're the so-called Gearfried, right?" Rias asked. "Yes, indeed." Gearfried replied. Issei then said "Were you the Magma Drake?" "Ah, yes! So you've known about it. How's Ddraig has been doing?" "He's fine." Issei then whispered to Rias. "Should anything happens, you must not get hit. I will protect you." She blushed as she heard those words. Gearfried then said. "I have got the power of Magma Drake Lavalon on my body. That is why I am a SSS-Class angel and was ordered to kill you." He then continued. "What a Flamberge you have, Hyoudou Issei! Then, I shall show you mine!" He then took out his foldable gunblade, much like Issei, but a bit different. "This is my Axis Blade! And it will soon spill your blood!" Gearfried chuckles as he dashed towards Issei. Issei then took out his Flamberge and dashed towards his enemy, too. And as their sword clashes and making fire bursts everywhere, Rias just stood there. She didn't want to break his trust only because she joins the battle.

[Clink! Swoosh!] Their blades once again clashes, they took a leap back and Gearfried said "Quite a skill you have there!"

Issei's POV

Damnit. This guy is no mere angel! This guy is powerful!

I then dashes forward, concentrating a blow through my Flamberge. As my blade hits his, a HUGE explosion is made. A fucking-huge explosion that forces Rias to step back and take cover from the impact.

_Is this my power? Seems so after Ddraig gave it to me..._

Gearfried took a huge leap back and now shot two fireballs from his Axis Blade to me. But he then dashes again as the bullet has been shot. He moved with extreme godspeed and even went before the bullet reaches me. He swings his gunblade towards me and of course I parried it. The impact of the burst is too strong, even when I equipped my Boosted Gear on. Not very long after that, he jumps damn high in the air which left fire trails and let the two fireballs come towards me. With reflex, I built a fire barrier in front of me and let the hot fireballs hit the barrier. After the barrier had disappeared, I took a leap in the air to hit Gearfried with my Flamberge.

But it was no use.

He released an arrow storm at me, which leads to thousands or millions of black-flaming arrows. What the fuck, I was forced to use the thick barrier again to defend myself from those annoying arrows!

After the arrow storm had finished, I took off the barrier and landed down to the ground which was covered by arrows. Gearfried, who was still calm, released multiple black explosions towards me. I then was forced to run and dodge every single fucking black flames.

"What is your Sacred Gear!?" I asked.  
"My Sacred Gear is Enhanced Mirror. The abillity to copy one's sacred gear and upgrade it much stronger than the original owner. I can even copy your Boosted Gear, too. But it will take some time to rest if I released your friend's. But, the information won't do you no good now!"

He then lands and casted a spell which I don't know.

Suddenly, the environment became pitch-black, I was standing in the middle of a blue summoning circle. I didn't know where is Rias, all I could see is the blue circle and Gearfried.

The wind starts to stop as he lift his left arm towards the sky

A black and blue fire starts to come towards me from the high at a very high speed. I was not able to flee because of the circle.

_Closer...  
Closer..._

BAM! The fire went through my head to my crotch. I could feel the hear of the black flame. I started to lose consciousness as my body got pierced by the flame. Then, I saw he, Gearfried, closed his open palm to make a fist.

Then everything was back to normal... The trackfield which is covered by the lit lamps. And the red sand. I got on my knees. Then I laid down due to lack of power, puking out much blood as I suffer from the illusion that Gearfried made. I heard Rias screaming from the distance. And he said "Giving up, Sekiryuutei? What a shame!" while pointing his Axis Blade towards me, and stabbed me in the stomach deeply, that feel of the heat and the steam from the edge of the blade. Blood everywhere. He pulls it, stabs it again, and pulls it. The cycle repeats as I lost my blood greatly.

I laid there with my left hand still holding my Flamberge as Rias came closer to me.

"Issei! Let me fight! Let me avenge your wounds!"  
"N..o... Ri..a.. You.. Mustn... Fi...t.." I stuttered as blood didn't stop running through my mouth.

"Back off! You will get your part later from The Archpriest of Flame his self!" He then waves towards Rias who is near me and delivered a flametongue and blown Rias far away, near the edge of the track field. Her clothes were torn apart. Leaving only her black bra and her magenta skirt.

_This feeling, when I was poisoned by Samael's Blood. I was dying. But... I need to protect her, at all costs!_

I then stood up with all I might..  
"Why wouldn't you die!?" He shot five fireballs at different parts of my body. As the bullets reaches my body, they got blocked by a fire barrier. Which I do not understand is I DO NOT COMMAND THESE BARRIERS. THEY MOVED ON ITS OWN.

"You... You hurt Rias... You hurt her,,, YOU HARMED HER!" I shouted as Gearfried puts on a cool expression. "What will you do? You are weak, even to protect her...

His words actually does make sense. I am weak, even to just protect Rias. I, I...

'_Ddraig...'_

_[What is it boy?]_

'_Give me some power to defeat this shameless dog.'_

_[Very well, as your wish]_

A moment of silence as the Boosted Gear's green jewel started to glow brighter and brighter.

_[Dragon Booster : Third Liberation!]_

_[Supreme Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]_

I felt my wounds are healed little by little. As the flesh wounds began closing, a dark crimson scale mail began to cover my entire body, the metal is the sturdiest material that I've ever touched, even compared to Adamantine!

When the tough and solid helmet covered my face, my feelings were unable to be expressed through words. I then reflect a thick crimson aura over my body. I've never felt this power in my entire life before! I might be able to defeat him in a single blow!

"Ho, Is this the powers of the so-called Oppai Dragon ? I shall not go easy on you, then. " He then folds his Axis Blade and summoned a red-glowing staff on his right hand. He began to cast fireballs, much larger than the ones which is fired from his gunblade. The fireballs made an explosion every single inch they travelled, AND IT'S HOMING AT ME! No matter where I dodged, I can't lose them! So, I prepared my Flamberge, and began to slash my blade towards them. Hoping they will be cut into pieces, THEY DID! I dashed forward to Gearfried just as soon as I cut the fireballs. He seems to have better plans in mind. I was trapped in a fire vortex where nowhere to escape.

The environment started to get darker and darker.

Not this crap again! The previous blue-circle appeared below me. I can't move a single muscle on my body. All I see is the blue circle and Gearfried.

"This is not a mere illusion. This time, It is real!" He exclaimed as his right arm lifts. The same fire is coming towards me! I will be defeated If i don't dodge! I then concentrated all of my power and will to escape from this magic circle. As soon as the fire started to get closer and closer, I clenched my fists, and attemted to break free from this invisible chains. With all I might as the fire came closer, I expanded my arms, and knowing it works, I jumped out from the circle which seems to have massive attraction of gravity in it. Hoping the fire didn't lock its target at me, the environment started to come back normal again.

I am very fucking relieved. I could have my body pierced by the flame.

I dashes quickly towards Gearfried as he panicked, trying to cast spells. His eyes widened when I threw my left arm to make a punch...

A direct hit to his right cheek!

He flew and bounced until he's stopped by the fences of the trackfield.

"You little brat! How dare you! I'm going to make you know the true powers of Archpriest of Flame! Heaaarrggghhh!"

Now I and Gearfried clashes our flames followed by gigantic explosions, It even leaves huge cracks on the concerte tennis arena nearby. Mushroom clouds can be seen from Rias' location, which is very far to both of them

Rias sat there open-mouthed as she watches the immense battle between me and Gearfried, realizing what it would be to spar with me. When suddenly, Gearfried made a huge wave of flames, the wave's impact was so big it burnt my blazer and red t-shirt, even I was covered in a scale mail. I did not hesitate to attack, though. I would never did. I swing my Flamberge greatly and quickly, making far more gigantic waves of flame. But Gearfried stood still despite receiving the impact of my wave.

He then casted a huge fireball which looks like a sun and threw it to me as he said "Supernova!" I wasn't able to flee or move my blade because I was held by two familliar blue-circles. One above me and one below me.

I was facing my true mortality... What a shame, a fire elementalist could be burnt to death.

[Swooossshhhh]

When I saw Rias in tears because she saw me will be overtaken by death, I closed my eyes.

**A few moments later, or a few milleniums later for Issei...**

I stood still. Obviously I faced Gearfried's Supernova which heat is more than a thousand suns. I still in one piece with my scale mail equipped! I was so relieved that I could die. The blue circles had disappeared, also! I can move freely! Uwaaa, I can still have sex with Rias!

"How much it would take you to die!? I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS! I will exterminate you, Sekiryuutei!" . "Not tonight, and not forever!" I shouted to him as he is getting more and more angry.

"Let me show you the power of Magma Drake Lavalon inside me! UAAAARRGGGHHH!" He screamed as I saw yellowish-red aure from his body. I've never felt such an intimidating aura before! After he let his powers all out, he changed his staff onto a flaming sword. "I will burn you to crust with my Lavalon Blade!" He then began to strike me fiercely with his new blade. I parried them with me Flamberge, though. I kept on parrying for about 15 minutes, when I got out from my patience, I parried it for the last time, spins on the back of Gearfried and stabbed my Flamberge through his head. But as Flamberge's edge is very close to his head, he had blown me away with fire. But I didn't fall. I just took a leap to the air to avoid the heat

As I landed on the red sands, he took off his white coat and threw it aside. His muscles and body are much well-built than me. I folded my Flamberge and began to shoot at him. But he didn't got distracted by the fireballs that I made.

He dashes to me, and as I realized that he is already behind me, he releases a fist full of flame. Much like my Hiken (Fire punch) but this is stronger than it.

Recieving the impact from my back, I puked out much blood from my helmet and got on my knees. The impact and the pain is undescribable by mere words. I got another punch from the back again. This time it is much greater than before. As I began to fall, Gearfried held me and choked me while lifting me to the air. With my feet are off the ground, he said.

"Time to finish you off. For good!" He threatened as he drew his blade. With all my powers, I clenched my fist. And I tried to concentrate my powers into my right palm. He was about to finish me off with his Lavalon Blade. I knew that if I don't act quickly, sure I will be a goner!

I gave all I might into this right fist. I drew back my right arm, and said "Hiken!" as I swing my fist forward to Gearfried. When my fist hits him, the combination of a small hurricane and a huge flame can be seen from my location. He was swept behind, but quickly recovered from my Hiken so quickly!

_Oh, demon lord. What kind of a person is this._

I endured his blade strikes with my Flamberge. But when an unpredictable swing striked my scale mail, I got off guard and fell down to the ground.

He then releases a fire-chain thingy to hold both of my wrists and feet. I could not break free from the hard-as-steel fire. He released some of his powers to his Lavalon Blade. He lift his blade up to get ready to kill me. If I don't act as quickly as before, I will be a goner!

Gearfried Norm, The Archpriest of Flame swings his mighty fireblade...

I could feel the heat...

I closed my eyes to prepare my doom. The blade touches my body as I feel Rias' aura coming towards me...

_I wish to die in Rias' bosoms..._

Apparently not, the blade only breaks my scale mail and my clothing. I laid there with my body still chained to the ground when I see a red summoning circle from Gearfried's back.

The circle started to shoot black-reddish shadow which I am familliar with.

"When are you going to die, devil?"  
"Obviously not tonight, and the same could not be said for you!" I said.

It's Rias! As soon as Gearfried got startled by the black-reddish shadow, the chains on my body disappeared and I quickly stood up.

"I told you not to fight!" I said while I am wearing only my dress pants and my brown shoes without my scale mail.

"Where is your thanks? If I chose not to fight, you would not be standing here!" She said as she keeps the shadows to attack Gearfried.

Don't know why, I smiled and dashes towards Gearfried while expressing my gratitude to Rias. I striked him with my Flamberge, which seems to be a little bit worn-out. I continued to strike him with all I've got. But he seems to be attracted at Rias' powers. So he swiped my Flamberge and punched my left cheek to make me off guard. He dashes at my girlfriend and blown her away with just ONE single swing of his blade. Rias then flew away and landed on the red sand unconsciously.

"What the fuck! You could just hit me instead of her! Now she has fallen unconsciously because of YOU!" I exclaimed as I pointed my finger against Gearfried.

"She was startling me all the time. Now that she is fainted, I could kill you without anyone interrupting us." He took a leap so damn high in the air that it made silhouettes over the moonlight. I stood there open-mouthed, predicting what will he do next.

"Moonlight Shadow!" He let his fireblade transform into a longer blade with blackfire around him and his blade. Seems he let out all his powers just to finish me alone. I felt very honored, ahh...

He rose his blade in the air.

I could predict what will he do next.

Just as I thought, the deadly flames that almost pierced my earlier came from every part of the clouds. But the flames is not red, but purplish-black. I continued to run, dodge, and more running just to escape the sharp-metal flames that were still coming from the high.

When I thought I managed to escape all of them, I looked over my shoulder to see if there's anything left. When I was fully definite that I lost them, i turned around. I faced Gearfried with his blade...

_This is my decisive battle! I shall not lose!_

_[Supreme Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]_

_I have to kill him before he hurts Rias more...  
And I will! HEAARRGGHHHH!_

I ran towards him and clenched my fists, leaving the worn-out useless Flamberge on the ground. With my scale armor equipped, I got determined.

I WILL DEFEAT GEARFRIEEDD!

_[Supreme Juggernaut Drive!]_

"Uoaaarrgghh!" I commenced a strong uppercut at him. And as he is off guard and is thrown to the sky, I leaped to follow himinto the cold air of the night.

I released a set of combos or two to the helpless Gearfried with only my fist. As he began to choke due to loss of blood that were thrown out during my combo, I kicked him into the air, and prepared my Longinus Smasher.

He began to lost his consciousness as my scale mail's chest kept glowing.

_THIS IS MY FINAL BLOW!_

_[Longinus Smasher!]_

The beam from my chest started to glow brighter. And as it reaches the limit, the beam releases a crimson-orange light.

And it felt like a fucking win.

With Gearfried on the center, he began to vanish as the beam burns his body. And there's nothing he can do about it...

The beam had reached its limit and the glow started to get more and more moody.

The beam had completely dissapeared, but to finish Gearfried totally, I made an air-jump using a little bit of my fire element which makes fire trails.

Above Gearfried, I saw his face is as pale as a dead guy but he still chokes from blood. He is completely helpless, even if he had a blackfire-blade in his hands.

I strained my left fist's muscles and prepared to deliver a deep-precise blow.

_No hard feelings._

"HIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

My left fist touches his belly.

The sound of the mighty Hiken is just too good to be true. The feelings of a fucking win and the face of Gearfried that represents his defeat. The Hiken is so great that it causes minor red wind-razors around the field track. The moment that Gearfried's body touches the ground, it causes major cracks on the ground. And it also makes a gigantic mushroom cloud that it can be seen from outside the school.

Getting tired, I unequipped my Boosted Gear and my scale mail.

I was about to kill him with his own blade. I laid my hands on the blackfire-blade when a voice of a man ran into my ears.

"Enough! You musn't take your lust destroy you!"

Sirzechs-sama is here? Akeno san and the others, too?

"I was led here by Akeno-san. She said Rias and you could need some help. I came here as quickly as possible. But you managed to defeat the Archpriest of Flame all by yourself!"

"Well, actually, not all by myself" I looked at Rias who is still unconscious.

"Asia-san, would you mind healing her? She got a pretty bad damage from the Archpriest of Flame himself. "Right away, Ise!" Asia then rushes into Rias' position and started to give her a green-warming healing.

"I'm going to take his sacred gear and give it to Indra to confiscate it." Sirzechs began to move towards Gearfried's dead body. He then took the glowing blue orb from Gearfried's chest and put it into a box.

Rias who got her consciousness back, walked to me and said "Ise?! You managed to defeat him without me?!" She said with exciteness. "No, not alone. You played a part, too.". Sirzechs-sama then continued "As humble as he is brave. You are a great man for my sister, indeed. When can I see my niece?" "W-what the fuck is that kind of question? Ah, sorry I had cursed in f..front of you.. No, It's.. Um..." "I'm just kidding, haha!"

_Sirzechs-sama is teasing me... I don't know I had to be honored or embarassed._

"Onii-sama! Stop that!"  
Rias is so cute when she is angry...

"Uh, Asia, can I have another request?"  
"Yes, Ise?  
"Can you make 2 bottles of potions for me?"  
"What for? I can heal you to the perfect condition now!"  
"Uh... It's for... in case I got into battles again?"

She giggled and made two bottles of potion from nearby water source and gave it to me.

"Well, then. Akeno-sama, Asia-san and Koneko-chan will be accompanying me to The Underworld. Here, Ria-tan. Put on some new clothes!" Maou-sama teases her sister as he summons a set of clothing that consists of a long-sleeved grey sweater and a pair of matching dress pants.

"Sirzechs-sama, there's no clothes for me?" "You won't be needing that when you entered the hotel with Rias." "Wh-"

I saw Sirzechs-sama and the others got inside a magic circle created by Akeno-san. While I was waiting Rias to put on her clothes, I saw Gearfried's white coat still laying on the red sands. I walked towards it and cleaned it with my hands. I put it on, and it fits perfectly!

We was about to leave the school when a blue summoning circle appears.

"Greetings, The Oppai-Dragon and The Switch-Princess. I am Masqueradea Norn. I come in peace, I only wish to take Gearfried's body to take it to my Uncle so he can see my little brother's defeat."

A man with the same coat, except the textures is somewhat ocean-blue and it shapes like wave which I assumed that he is an Archpriest of Water or something...

He looks older than Gearfried as he lifted Gearfried's body. I can hear him say. "My uncle will regret sending Gearfried to see you. Until next time, then!" He smiles and the blue-circle appears again.

The textures of the tribal and the flames makes me feel like I'm the original Archpriest of Flame. I buttoned the white coat to cover my chest. The coat's length is about my shoulder to my ankles. When I was going to pick up Lavalon's Blade, it shimmers an intimidating purple aura. Knowing the blade doesn't want me, I picked up the Axis Blade instead. Just at the same time, Rias got finished with her dressing. We then swiftly exits the school through the south gate to catch a cab.

_Timeskip 20 min_

We was walking towards the hotel as the mini-markets and nightclubs don't stop lighting their neon lamps, when we encountered four street thugs, one of them is holding a knife, while another one is holding a wooden bat.

"Yo, give us all your money or this girl might be raped! Hahaha!" They laughed at the same time as a black guy said that.

"No. We will not." I replied plainly.

"Seems our hero here is lookin' fo' trouble!" The same guy replied.

"Yee, whatcha got, boy?" another one continued.

"Rias, get into the hotel while I knock out these punks, now!" I got prepared for another action. "But..." she replied. "But nothing! Go!" I put on a serious face as I saw her running towards the direction to the hotel. The thugs were too determined to beat me up to catch her.

With the warmth of the white coat, I rushes into the black guy and swing my right elbow onto his face. Then, I took his knife and threw it to the sewer grate. I punched a guy with both of my fists. One in the stomach and one in the cheek to leave him fall to the ground, helpless.

I ran towards the black guy who is still holding his left eye because of my elbow hook, and kicked him in the damn balls. He then got on his knees while holding both of his eye and his crotch. I leaped onto a guy that was wearing a beanie, and landed on his shoulder to spin his neck. The poor guy was holding his twisted neck while he got on the ground.

The guy with the wooden bat strikes his weapon at me, but I easily dodged it and got behind him and snapped his neck.

I continued to walk towards the direction of the hotel as I put on the coat's pointy hoodie while a few people was still watching at me.

**Summer Holiday  
Day 15  
12.40  
Habbo Hotel  
Lobby/Front Office**

"Welcome back, Master Hyoudou Issei! The Switch-Princess are waiting you upstairs." "Uh, I have a request..." "What is it, if I am permitted to know?" "Could you dye this coat for me?"

I then took off my coat and gave it to the receptionist.

"I would like this white color to be dyed red, crimson if possible. But keep this tribal and flames just the way it is." "O-of course Master Oppai Dragon! I will find any tailors in town. Anything that I could to besides that?" "Yes, can I get a cup of water, please?"

**9th floor**

"This is sure a long night!" I muttered as I laid on the bed and turned on the TV without any clothing besides my dress pants and my shoes.

"It appears to be nothing but a bunch of torn clothing and cracks on the ground."

_What? _

"Let's talk to one of the eyewitnesses here. What do you see inside the school?" "It was terrible, I saw fire blasts and a big mushroom cloud. I was too scared to call the police. So I just watched it."

"What more can you tell us?"

"I could tell there were two men, maybe more. Was a little bit of fighting inside the track fields. I could not see clearly because of the smokes and flames.

_Maybe I should change to another channel..._

"There were pieces of clothing and major damage on the ground, too!"

Another reporter said that in another channel. Seems everyone in this island is talking about that, huh?

I then turned off the TV and exhales in tiredness as I was still laying on my bed, sweaty despite the room's air conditioner is on.

When suddenly I saw Rias coming out from the bathroom with steam all over her naked body. Seems she was relaxing in the sauna before I got in. She was sweaty and her face is strawberry red. I can see her face wants me.

Without a single word, she laid down on top of me with her perfect boobies touching my muscular chest. Her slender fingers caressed my well-developed abs and started to get lower to my dress pants while the other hand unties my brown shoes.

"Wh-what of all this sudden?" I said. "I want you inside me, Ise. Now..." She teases me as I got my erection. She unzipped my pants and took it off quickly, I just laid there, resting my arms on the bed when we are completely naked.

She jumped on top of me and started to give a passionate french kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck to pull her closer. Our tongue is pushing each other, enjoying each other's saliva.

**(A/N : ALTERNATE ENDING AVAILABLE)**

I grabbed her soft ass and squeezed them softly, making Rias moan in pleasure. Our sweaty bodies pushed hard into each other.

She then broke the kiss as saliva trail can be seen from my mouth to hers. With our panting and hard-breathing, she got on her knees and asked.

"Ise.. Do... you love me?" she said with an erotic tone.

"I love you very much, Rias! More than anything!" I replied without doubt.

I quickly led both of my hands onto Rias' hardened nipples. I began groping, playing, and even squeezing them as I heard her moan harder, giving me the lust to grope them even harder. Her red face makes her more adorable and irresistible to sleep with. I continued to grope harder her breasts as she said.

"Ise, Do you... Mmm! Like my breasts that much? Mn..."

"Yes, your breasts are so soft and so firm! I love it the best!"

She giggled when she took off my hand from her breasts. I was wondering what will she do. I was looking into her green eyes deeply when she attempted to fall on top of me. She buried my face between her oppai. Her womanhood was very wet, although my hard dick is still outside, I can feel her vagina is wanting mine inside her. My tongue began to lick and play Rias' sweaty boobs as my right hand is twisting her hard nipples, making her more aroused. My left arm is still grabbing her sexy ass.

She pats my head with her right hand as she is still pushing her bosoms towards my face.

"Ah.. Your breasts is so warm, Rias!" I complimented as we get more sweaty.  
After a few moments of squeezing and playing with her body, I said.

"Rias! I could not stand it anymore! I want me inside you, now!"  
"Fufu, looks like someone is getting turned on! Well, then."

She got on her knees and positioned her dripping wet vagina right on top of me. She pushes her hot body closer to me.

_Rias is indeed agressive at times like this..._

"Argh! Rias! By the way..."  
"Mm! Yes, Ise? Nm..."  
"Have you drank, ugh! The potion yet?"  
"Yes, I have! Uahh!"

Feeling it's safe to cum anytime, I got up and sat on the bed with my dick is still in Rias' womanhood.

"Kyaah!" She screamt in a cute tone, making me want to fuck her more. She sat on my lap as her hand is wrapped around my sweaty neck. I then lifted and dropped my ass to grind my cock into her womanhood.

"Aaah! Ise! That is good! Please give me... Mmnn.. More! Ahh! Yes!"  
She screamed in pleasure as my dick is all wet by her sticky liquid. I then wrapped my arms around her head, pulling her to me for a kiss.

I closed my eyes while kissing her to enjoy this night. While our lips are still together, she sometimes let out a small moan to represent her pleasure.

Somehow, we was about to reach our climax.

"Rias! I think I am about to cum!"  
"Do it inside and together, Ise!" She said while she is still on my lap and my arms are still around her neck.

"I can't hold it! Let me let it out!"  
"Yes, me too! Mnn!"

"Aaaah!" We screamed as we both let ourselves climax in each other's sweaty arms.

I then laid down on my bed and flipped my position. Now I'm on top of my sexy girlfriend as we got more and more sweaty. My heavy breathing continued as I spread both of Rias' legs. I then put my dick inside it with lust.

"Aaah! Ise! It's getting bigger inside me!" She screamed. I then began to ride her while my right hand is groping her soft breasts and my left is playing with her crimson hair that makes her more irresistible.

I continued to ride her faster and faster every moment, as I saw Rias' blushing red face while her mouth is moaning. I saw her smiling in pleasure, too!

I grinded out crotches at my best when I felt another climax.

_Wow, I recovered quickly._

Rias said with a small grin on her face. "Ah, Ise! Mnn.. I'm gonna cum again! Aaah!"

"Me too, Rias!"  
"Inside, Ise! You know that I want it! Aaah!"

"Not this time, Rias..."

I refused as I pulled my dick out of her womanhood and squirted my juice on her sweaty body. It hits her boobs, face, and her stomach. As soon as my jizz covered her body, she let out her climax, too. It stained on the beige bedsheets.

"Mm... Ise... So much is coming out! I love it!" She stated when she is licking on her nipples and breasts.

I fell down beside Rias, on the bed and then hugged her closely.

"Thank you for being here with me, Rias." I looked into her eyes.  
"I would be always with you, my cute Ise."

I kissed her for a goodnight kiss, although her mouth and her tongue is sticky because of my jizz, I still didn't want to let go of her.

I then caressed Rias' head as she turned off the lamp from the bedside switch. I smiled at her.

She smiled back...

It's late at night and we are still hugging each other as our personal hugging pillows.

"Goodnight, Rias." I said while I felt my white fluid that touches my abs.

"Goodnight, my Ise."

I fell asleep first due to my tiredness because of the fight and the sex with Rias...


	4. Chapter 35 : Alternate Ending

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

As I, Hyoudou Issei was about to grab her ass. I saw a red summoning circle from The Gremory House. It appears to be Akeno wearing her school uniform, her eyes were a little bit shocked due seeing my intimate time with Rias.

"What are you doing Akeno?" Rias immediately breaks the kiss and stood up with her sweaty, naked body rushing towards Akeno. "Ufufu, Rias. I want to have sex with Issei, too. I want him to lose my virginity." "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rias got angry and continued. "It's my holiday with Ise-kun and it's my night! So leave now!" "Ufufu, you sure are angry, but do you consider that I brought Maou-sama to help you earlier?" "Ise-kun beat him only with himself! You have no right to interrupt my night." She suddenly releases a red aura throughout her body.

"Wow, girls! What the fuck! Cool down, Rias! She's right that she brought Sirzechs-sama to hold my lust back. And Akeno, Rias is right,too. It's our holiday and it's our night... So how about a threesome?" I cut them off without doubt and proposed a threesome. The girls nodded and agreed to have a threesome with me and Akeno took off her clothes down to her panties.

She drank the potion from Asia and we are completely naked now, we hopped on the bed with the position with me giving a french kiss to Akeno, which her saliva is somehow sweeter than Rias. I kissed Akeno with passion while my left hand is playing with Rias' boobs and my left hand is squeezing Akeno's ass. While having her breasts played by me, Rias masturbates by fingering her womanhood which is wet.

_Aaah! I can't believe it! Both of the school's top beauties is about to fuck with me!_

I then heard soft moaning from both Rias and Akeno. Makes me more aroused, you know?

After a couple minutes of kissing and groping breasts, Akeno sucks my dick while Rias is on her knees, letting me to taste her wet vagina. I pulled Rias' hips closer to my face so I can insert my tongue in her wet pussy. Akeno is quite skillful at these things. Her tongue and lips is playing with my dick while I am tasting Rias' vagina when I heard groans from her. I truly feel like a harem king!

"Aaah! Isse! Your tongue is good at kissing and licking my vagina!" She complimented as my right hand is playing with Rias' crimson hair and my left still holding her hip.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm going to cum.

"Akeno! I am going to cum! " "Cum as hard as you can, Ise! I am ready anytime!" With Rias a little bit annoyed about Akeno joining the intimate moment, I sprayed my load into Akeno's mouth. She screamed and said "So much is coming out, Ise!"

We then changed out position. I am on my knees while my dick is being rubbed by Rias and Akeno's breasts, they are laying side by side. They rubbed my dick quickly while their large breasts are pressing each other and their lips making a passionate kiss. Saliva trail is seen by their mouths as they still rubbing my dick. Both of my hands is slapping and playing with their ass.

I almost leaked out my nosebleed as I saw Akeno's naughty face is kissing with Rias. After many minutes has passed, We changed position. Akeno was laying down, spreading her legs to reveal her wet and tight womanhood. Rias is laying, too. But on top of Akeno, still kissing and sharing saliva each other. I said

"Akeno, may I insert it now?" "Yes, you may Ise. But be gentle.. mnn, Mm.."  
I then pushed my hip towards Akeno's wet womanhood while she is still kissing with Rias. I sensed her wet walls of womanhood is clenching my hard dick. I thrust it in gently, making Akeno moan softly.

As I thrusted faster, I saw blood coming from between Akeno's legs. But she said "Mnn, Mm... It's okay Ise! Thrust it harder! Aah! Mn..."

After a couple minutes of pain, Akeno is really enjoying the threesome after we changed our positions. I sat on the bed while resting my back on the wall. While Rias and Akeno is licking, sucking and playing with my dick. Both of my hands is patting their heads as they continued to play with my manhood. Suddenly, I am about to cum again for the 2nd time.

"Ladies, I'm going to cum again! Nrrgg, Ahh!" I cried when suddenly Rias answered. "Cum anytime you wish, my Ise." I then continued to enjoy both beauties licking my dick.

"Ah! I'm cumming, Rias, Akeno! Arrghh!" I poured my white-sticky fluid onto both's mouths and faces. "Mm, so much is coming out! I'll share some with Akeno..." They kissed while they are fingering their respective vaginas.

After I had recovered, I ride Rias with passion as she get more and more aroused. "Ise! Your dick is the best!" She complimented while I'm still holding Rias' hair. Akeno herself is kissing with me despite her saliva is somewhat bittersweet due to my load, but screw that.

We ride together while Rias moans harder and harder. "Ise! Ah! AH! I'm about to... Mn, cum! Ahh! Yes! Ah!" "Let's cum together, Mnn... Rias!" "Yes, Ise! Ahh!" We then cummed together as Akeno's breasts is still pushing on me. We both cried each other's names.

When I suddenly realized I did recovered so quickly after each cum.

"Now it's your turn, Akeno." I said while making a naughty smile and Rias is exhausted, laying on the bed with sweat all over her naked body. I pushed Akeno to the bed and spread her feet to reveal her pink womanhood. I thrusted mine in hers. Akeno moans roughly, making me more aroused. I pulled and thrust my dick in tempo with her heavy breathing. I fell on top of her and gave a french kiss. The taste of the bittersweet-saliva hadn't disappeared yet. While kissing, I continued to ride her with my right hand twisting her breast nipples which makes Akeno groan even while kissing. My left hand is caressing her neck which is completely smooth.

Her face is sooo cute and adorable as Rias'. Her ponytailed black hair is wet of sweat and jizz. When suddenly I feel like another cum is going. "Akeno, I think I'm gonna cum!" "Actually, Mnn, I am too! Let's do it together!"

Knowing Akeno almost reached her climax, I humped her faster and faster to let my dick touch her womb. "I can't hold it, Ise! I'm cumming! Aaaah! Aah!" "Me too!" I replied. I felt a warm liquid coming out from my dick and from her wet vagina. Covering my manhood with sticky white fluid.

I then got on my knees and fell down beside Akeno. With my exhausted eyes, I can see Rias' perfect body crawling into my position and laid on my left. While Akeno is laying on my right, I realized I laid between them on the blood and cum-soaked bedsheets. But who gives a damn about it. Rias turned off the lamps from the bedside table and Akeno pulled the blanket for the three of us. I streched my hands and put it under both ladies' neck. They both started to cuddle me and caress my well-developed abs.

_If Matsuda and Motohama knows what I'm doing right now, they will be sure to spread bad rumors about me. But who cares?_

"Girls, this is my best holiday ever!" I stated and heard Rias replied. "For you, we wish to do anything!" I then fell asleep so quickly due to tiredness and followed by the two beauties of Kuoh Academy by my sides.


	5. Chapter 4 : Battle of Gremory Territory

**Battle of Gremory Territory  
_**

**Hyoudou Issei had to go to The Underworld to defend the siege of Gremory Territory. He was given the lead by Sirzechs-sama to command all of The Gremory Personal Soldiers. The battle took place near the Gremory Mansion. **

**(A.N : Lol 4th chapter. Can you still guess what event that gave me inspiration for this chapter?)**

**Summer Holiday  
Day 23  
Gremory Territory  
8.34 AM**

"Hold fast!" I, Hyoudou Issei shouted to the soldiers and continued "FIRE!" The rifles' noise bangs over my ears. I continued to shoot with my Axis Blade, covered with the stone barricade. "Reload your weapons, men!" I shouted to give orders to the soldiers.

There were too many of them! The ones who has been sent by Duodecuple Norn to kill me. The angels are led by Masquerada Norn, wearing his white-tribal patterned coat with a white facemask on his face. I saw them keep getting closer and closer. We are sure greatly outnumbered by hundreds of angels with a yellow halo on their heads. Those angels are carrying a modern-automatic rifle which had a very high rate of fire. They keeps firing at our barricade. When I heard the sond of their guns has completely stopped, I shouted "Fire!"

The rifles of my men made a naoise which is very hard, I then got out from my cover and began to shoot fireballs at them.

Fortunately, I spot one of the five gatling guns is no longer used by the soldiers. I crawled between explosions and fires. With my red and black tribal-patterned coat that I obtained from Gearfried a couple of days ago, I operated the gun heavily and shot towards the direction of the offending army

I killed a lot of them, yeah. But that does not make the attackers retreat nor even to slow them down. They just keep firing catapults and cannons. Moment after moment, my men died one by one at a time. When the gatling got overheated, I did not wish to waste my time. So I took out my Axis Blade and fired larger fireballs at the offending attackers. It made a huge explosion. I did not want to risk my life to rush into the battlefield and kill Masquerada.

_Sirzechs-sama! Why am I doing this?_

**-Flashback start-**

I was buttoning my red coat with flame textures at my room in The Gremory Mansion after a hot night with Rias. She is already downstairs, preparing breakfast with her mother, Venelana Gremory. After I tied my shoes and made my bed, I went downstairs to see Rias and to have breakfast.

_There she is, what a beauty!_

I was greeted by her parents and her brother to have a breakfast with them.

Suddenly, a huge fire-catapult broke into the dining room. I got down with my reflexes and got out from the dining room crawling. The other family members are getting out from there, too. I then got on my feet when I thought it's safe and Maou-sama comes to me with panting.

"Seems there's a siege! Maybe the man wants you dead. All he can say is you to surrender." "Then I'd be best to face him!" I replied to Maou-sama's statement. "No can do! There are too many men with guns out there! Get your Axis Blade and meet me outside the mansion!"

I rushes upstairs to get my Axis Blade as I heard more and more explosions. I opened my room and saw Axis Blade is just sitting on the table peacefully. I grabbed it and as I headed towards the door to exit the room, I saw the staircase was destroyed by another catapult that broke the walls. I ran into my room again and to the balcony. I saw rocks forming a decent ladder to climb on. Having no way to escape and not wanting to be burnt to crust by the fire-cataputs, I sheathed my Axis Blade on my slightly below lower back and vaulted the fence. I stood on the narrow roof with the explosions keep coming. I climbed the set of rocks to the upper floor. The moment I grabbed another rock, I almost slipped and almost fell to the ground. But I gained my balance recovered and continued to climb the stone bricks. After I got into the roof of 2nd floor and the balcony of 3rd floor, i noticed that this roof is quite roomy. I then ran onto the roof of library which is just behind the main gate of The Gremory Mansion. I looked down and I could see both Rias and Maou-sama far from the main gate are giving commands to the personal soldiers as they set the barricades and fortifications.

_The question is, how can I get down!?_

Just after I said that in my mind, I saw a haybale being completely stacked inside a large carriage not too far from the main gate. I headed towards it and looked down again. It was very far. Much further than the level 4 plank than I jumped from previously. As I looked down, I saw another fire-catapult broke the study room at the 2nd floor.

_Fuck, not much time left! I have to make the jump!_

I thought that as I buckled up and leaped into the air, hoping I will land perfectly at the haystack. Despite the carriage has much room of haystack on it, I don't feel like it.

The sound of the wind whistling through my ears. It's the same feeling and sensation of before. It's rather fun...

I closed my eyes like before, preparing to have a rough landing...

AND I LANDED IN THE HAYSTACK! I was so relieved that I had to ask Rias for my reward. But it's not the time for that... It was not a nice and soft landing, though. But it isn't that rough either.I got out from the haystack and cleaned my coat from hay. I ran towards the opened main gate and headed towards Rias and Maou-sama.

"What's the situation, Maou-sama?" I asked . "Ah, there you are. Look. Me and our father going to get reinforcements from people of the Underworld. Rias and our mother is going to evacuate everybody so that is no civilian casualities. While Milicas and Grayfia will hold off the attackers on the other side! " "What about me!?" "You try and hold them off with these soldiers. They will only listen to your command." "But-" "Here, take this. It will help you to communicate with others in the battle."

Maou-sama gave me the same glowing object that was used in our Rating Game with Raiser Phenex previously. I put it in my ear.

I haven't finished my sentence but both of them have teleported using the summoning circle.

_They had left me no choice._

I ran towards the fortification and saw a single platoon consists of 8 or 9 people coming towards me.

**-Flashback end-**

Explosions and blasts keeps being heard from the battlefield. I casted a spell which summons gigantic amount of flaming rocks from the sky and hitting most of the armies that were advancing to the barricade. I then saw one of the men from the other side is aiming a huge ballista at me.

"Incoming ballista! Get down!" One of our soldiers shouted. I then got down as the bolt hits our fortification, making it crack a little bit. As I thought it's safe to fire now, I shouted "Fire, men!" to the soldiers. They pulled the trigger of their rifles, making the attackers got shot in various places of their body. I emerged from my cover and began to shoot fireballs with my Axis Blade. I looked into the direction of Masquerada's main camp when they had commenced a fire-catapult from their position to mine. "INCOMING! GET DOWN NOW!" I shouted at the soldiers.

The catapult missed me nearly, just a couple of inches closer and I will be a goner. "Maou-sama! How long this will take?" I asked with the so-called walkie-talkie. "Uh... I'm not sure. Just hold them back until the reinforcement comes!" "That is surely helpful, thank you." I closed the conversation as I continued shooting at the forces. No matter how much I killed them, they will always come up. Masquerada Norn is sure to have regenerative abilities.

_Or did he have the same sacred gear as Gearfried? He copied Gearfried's sacred gear and upgraded it so that he can copy Phenex's immortal abilities!_

The sound of explosion broke my thoughts. "Fire!" I shouted at the soldiers which is getting little by little over time. When they got out from the cover, 2 or 3 fire-catapults is performing a line of fire against us. The fire-catapults broke the fortification completely and killed all the remaining men. Leaving me alone, the offenders did not hesitate to shoot at me directly. I have no choice but to run because I was greatly outnumbered. I ran towards The Gremory Mansion, hoping to lose them there. I opened the main door and closed it once I'm inside. My eyes began to search what might hold the door. I glanced upon a plank of wood that was still solid even with fire on it. I picked it up and put it on the handles of the doors. Thinking it's safe to lose them, I then ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor with them shitty angels keeps ramming the door from the outside. When I took the first step on the stairs, it broke due to the fire. I made a decision to take the walls instead of the stairs, since the walls has made climbable cracks from the explosion and fire. I climbed up the walls with my bare hand and feet, not having any decisions left. As I reached the part where the walls made a long, straight crack from where I am to the stairs that is sompletely safe from fire. I began to shimmy my way to the right. When I thought it is safe to get down now, I released my grip to let me fall towards the brown wooden stairs.

I landed on my feet with great balance as I saw the soldiers burged in between the materials near the door that comes from upstairs, maybe... They saw me and one of them said. "There he is! Shoot him!" They began to shoot me with their automatic rifles as I ran up the stairs to find another open window to get out from there. Or at least find a place to hide.

I reached the 2nd floor and saw bookshelves and cabinets are scattered throughout the floor because of the catapults. In front of my room is a catapult-ball with a little bit fire on it. I climbed the pile of bookshelves and made a huge leap with the will to ascend to the next floor. After I had passed the barricade-thingy, I ran to the stairs and as I stepped up, It broke down with me on it. Luckily, I had my grip on the wooden stairs and pulled myself up. I continued to ran up the stairs and found myself safe on the 3rd floor.

I entered one of the rooms there, hoping a window to escape.The bad news is, this room had no open balcony or even window. It has only 4 wall lamps on each corner. The good news is, this room is a weaponry.

I got my eyes on a belt of smoke grenade and flashbangs. I took it and wrapped it around my waist. I also took a secondary firearm and put it inside my coat.

I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Surrender yourself!" One of the men shouts to me.

_Goddamnit. How did they manage to get here without any trouble? It's not the time to think that!_

I rolled to cover myself with a large concerte wall. I then shouted "No! I will not surrender!" "Then you leave us no choice." They began to shoot with their rifles. But I got on my cover quickly so I don't get shot. I shot back with my Axis Blade to them. Some of my fireballs hit them, but most of them missed since they were a lot of soldiers!

I then yelled to Sirzechs-sama. Fuck the politeness, I am about to die!

"Maou-sama! Rias-sama! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!? I AM ABOUT DO DIE RIGHT HERE!" I said as I continued to shoot them with my Axis Blade.  
"What's going on? What are you saying?" Rias replied. "What the hell am I doing, I'm pinned down in a dead end!" I said.

"Standby, Ise. Our allies are on their way." I sighed as Rias said that. I then got out from my cover and threw one of the smoke grenades. While they are coughing and crying due to the smoke, I shot the fireballs at them. Some of them got on their knees with blood everywhere. But there's more than a hundred of men with rifles on this roomy floor.

I sensed the bullets from their rifles slowly damaging the solid concerte wall that even built by The Gremory Architecture. I threw one of my flashbang and as I removed the pin, I threw it just before I closed my eyes and ears. It made a bang sound, obviously. The glass window behind them broke and making the men go blind and giving me the opportunity to shoot them. As I shot my fireballs, I got interrupted with a sound of Rias.

"We're here, Ise. Where are you?" "I'm near the weaponry!" "Where is it exactly?"

_This is her house and she can't remember it?_

No time to be angry right now as the soldiers keeps shooting at me. "Look. I'm going to throw a smoke bomb to indicate where am I." I said that when I pulled a smoke bomb's pin and threw it near the window. The smoke can be seen from outside. "There you are. Stand back, I got this." Rias said with gentle. I felt extremely relieved that the reinforcements are finally here. I looked on the direction of the window and saw a red summoning circle, shooting a couple of black-reddish wind razors. I got on my cover as I heard the men screaming and grunting in pain. When the razors had stopped, I got out from my cover and vaulted the window. I saw Rias below and she said. "Come, Ise. We need to hold back these attackers!"

I stood on the red roof as I saw a red circle is beneath me. I blinked and without noticing, I was in front of the main gate again! "What did you do to me, Rias?" "I summoned you so you don't have to descend the stairs again." I nodded in agreement and I saw Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel and the other guys are holding off the attackers far in front of Asia. Asia was behind the even larger barricade that has been rebuilt. "There is no time for such games. I will have to kill their leader." "What for?" Rias asked. Her cute face became serious at times like these. But she is still beautiful as always.

"If I don't kill him, the attackers will not retreat and they will keep pushing into the mansion!" "Okay, you can go around and to the woods. But be careful, there might some scouts there." "No, there is not much time. I will have to prepare a direct approach." I replied.

"What!? Are you crazy? You might be killed! Crossing the battlefield is somehow very dangerous!" "This is the only way! One more thing, Rias..." "Yes?"

"Anything happens, I love you." I kissed her for maybe the last time as she blushed a little. "I always do." I went off and broke the kiss. As I reached the barricade, I said to Akeno and Kiba. "Akeno, Kiba! I will approach their camp directly. You go cover me!" They both agreed to my command as I climbed and jumped from the not-very-tall wall. I ran towards the battlefield with my Axis Blade in hand, ready to fire anytime. I ducked behind a rock to cover me from the bullets. After a while, I emerged as I saw lightning bolts covering me from those angels.

_They did cover me, after all..._

Once or twice again, I ducked behind a solid and huge rock to protect me. But I could not stay there longer because I heard some cannons and catapults firing. If one of them hits the rock that I used to cover, I will be dead for sure.

I got up and continued to run towards their camp. I was getting closer when one of the angels knocked me down to the ground with the handle of their rifles. "Gotcha, boy" an angel said that among the 6 or 7 people that surrounded me quickly.

But I saw a yellowish-shining material. Certainly it's not Akeno-san's thunderbolt. I saw a feet kicking one of the angels that gathered around me, but they are all swept out because of the wind the kick made!

It was Sairaorg Bael!

I got on my feet and thanked him properly. "Am I a little bit too late? Now go and stop Masquerada!" Sairaorg said.

_Where the hell did he knew the leader's name is Masquerada? _

There is no time to think about that. I continued towards the camp as I saw Sairaorg's Peerage is battling against the angels. I ran between men with rifles, not giving a single damn about what they think. After a moment later of running and a little bit shooting, I have finally reached a cliff where Masquerada's camp is on top of it. I then heard another platoon is coming towards me from the other side of the cliff. I did not want to get to an open conflict so my eyes began to search for ledges to climb. Luckily, I found a large crack on the cliif-wall. Without wasting time, I jumped and grabbed on the cliff-wall and started climbing to the top. The rocks are smoother than the walls of The Gremory Mansion, so I was having a little bit difficulty with the climbing. But I reached the green grass, though. I pulled myself up and hid between the trees and bushes. I saw Masquerada isn't very happy with this situation as he keeps babbling and yelling to his soldiers.

"What are you afraid of! He is a guy that beat the Archpriest of Flame! You are a pack of wolves that has been trained hardly!"

_Seems he is talking about me... Wait, what is that? His coat hasn't a water pattern, It's an ice pattern!_

"What did I teach you!? YOU are thought to have no fear and keep fighting until the last drop of your pathetic blood!" As he keeps babbling and yelling to his soldiers, I saw a box full of dynamites near a tent.I approached it without the consideration of Masquerada.

"You there!" My heart almost got out from its position when I heard Masquerada yelled. Apparently he wasn't looking at me, but one of his men. "Pay attention. I could have killed you right now!" I didn't give a fuck about his command. When I approached the box of TNT's. I set them fire and stood back, covering myself from the explosion. I closed my ears and sensed a huge explosion from the TNT box.

"What the- Why not come out and fight, coward!?" Masquerada is seem to be not panic about the huge explosion that destroyed almost half of their camp. I then got out from my cover and showed myself in front of him.

"Ah, the boy who beat my useless brother." "You are responsible for my mansion's damage!" "Then let this match be an honorable one. Men, go and reinforce the remaining troops!" He ordered to his men and let them leaves us alone. He unfolded his gunblade and revealing a blue one. But his is more complex and complicated.

"This is my Havocmaker! Your Axis Blade that you stole from my brother is nothing but a chunk of garbage." He then swing his blade towards me with a blue aura covering it. I blocked myself with my hands crossed in front of me. It was a little bit chilly but I managed to resist it. When suddenly I saw my feet covered with thick ice that gave me frostbite. He laughed and dashed towards me. I panicked and suddenly I released a thick flame from my feet that melts the ice down quickly. I managed to dodge his attack. He was somehow smiled in impression due to my powers. I then shot a few fireballs at him. But he casted a thick ice wall in front of him. The wall even stops the heated fireballs!

He gripped his left fist and casted a thick ice again, but this time, it wrapped around me so I couldn't even lift a finger!

He summons thousands of ice-blue spikes surrounding me. When he put down his arm, I suppose those spikes will skewer me to death. So I decided to use Cardinal Crimson Promotion!

_[Reinforced Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]_

I felt my scale mail covering my body and cracking the ice. This form, it felt stronger than my fight with Gearfried. The ice covering my body broke into pieces as Masquerada released his grip.

The spikes is coming at me at full speed! I have to take action!

When the spikes keep getting closer, I gripped both of my fists and lifted my arm into the air to build an emergency fire-shield. Then, the spikes bounced off my barrier and got thawed immediately.

"Ho, not bad!" Masquerada praised with a mocking tone and casted a blue, familliar circle but bigger and more complex below me.

_Fuck, not this crap again!_

I swore to myself and could not able to move another finger. The campsite suddenly became dark and the only visible ones are my scale mail, Masquerada, and the blue circle.

He then lifted his arms up high and put it down again. When I looked into the sky without moving my neck, I saw a big amount of ice spikes coming towards me like some kind of a rain.

With a gigantic will to escape from the circle, I then unleashed a wave of fire that came from my scale mail's main chest jewel. The wave can be seen from the location of Rias and the others. It also broke Masquerada's concentration and thus, the annoying circle disappears. The wave also gave Masquerada's facemask a crack. Bit by bit, I could see the campsite clearly as I did not hesitate to attack him with my Axis Blade in hand. He was a little bit off guard so after a couple of striking, I managed to slay his chest deeply. He coughed out blood and held his wound.

"How dare you! Now I would not go easy!" He screamt when he releases a cast that summons ice spikes from the ground and it's locked on me. I leaped towards Masquerada and gave my powers to my Axis Blade. Then, he casted a few more spikes behind me. I quickly realized that there's a cold sensation behind me. Unfortunately, I was not able to move while on-air and the spikes got my lower back. I thought my scale mail would broke due to the hard spikes, but apparently not! It just gave a small amount of shock but it didn't affect my scale mail. I held back my Axis Blade while in the air to get ready to strike Masquerada. He also is in defense position with his Havocmaker crossed in front of his facemask.

I then landed and striked my blade towards him, he has a great amount of defense, though, making blue and red wave spread to the campsite and brought down a couple of tents to the ground. The wave itself can be seen again from The Gremory Mansion. I continued to strike Kiba as I heard catapults and cannons firing from down below.

Moments later, I got cornered to the edge of the cliff. If I fell, I will land among those angels that continued pushing towards the fortifications.

"Say goodbye, Sekiryuutei!" He kicked my stomach strong enough to have me fall fown the cliff. It got my body shocked as I fell to the ground from insanely high cliff.

_It felt like i'm falling into the Dimensional Rift..._

_I felt wind whistling again, but it's not that fun!_

_But as I keep getting closer to the ground, I felt something coming from my upper back..._

_It was my demon wings..._

_Wait, what?!_

_With only instinct, I tried to move my demon wings and tried to fly in the air._

_I sensed the gravity did not work on me..._

I recovered from my damage and flapped my black wings up top, to the campsite. "What? I thought you can't use your wings yet!" Masquerada exclaimed in shock as I flew high up in the air. He let out his white wings, too. He leaped and flew as high as me. He unfolded his Havocmaker and striked me with it. The fight can be seen from the battlefield below which makes everyone jaw-dropped.

_Oh yeah! It's an aerial battle! I would not have to worry about lack of space!_

I then parried together with my blade and his. Making fire bursts and clanks everywhere throughout the battlefield. He drew back his sword and swing it to me. As well as I let out all of my powers to the blade. Both of our blade touched each other as huge wind razors and noises came from out blades' position. Thus, we gained unwanted attention from the angels down below. I recieved a fierce striking from Masquerada. But I did not feel a speck of fear inside myself. I parried all his attacks tactically and bravely. As he gave another attack, I held and spun his blade to the right. While he is still off-guard, I kicked him while still on the air and slay his left, muscular thigh. He screamed in pain and continued to avenge the loss of flesh on his left thigh.

I then felt a freezing cold spiky-object coming towards me from the back. I am not an expert yet at controlling my demon wings, So I could not move much despite there's large room on the fresh air which has been polluted by the smell of blood and rifles' smoke.

I felt a huge pain on my rib. Although I'm wearing my scale mail, the ice broke through it easily. I coughed out blood from my mouth due to the freeze that almost put out my fire element if I hadn't been wearing scale mail. With the will to put and end to this, I flew towards Masquerada and gave him a single yet very powerful strike. I sent him back to the ground of the campsite with a direct hit on his chest. He laid on the ground with his white coat stained by his own blood.

I landed, too. But this time on my feet and stabbed him on the stomach. He cries out loud when I gave him a few fireballs for a present. Actually, I had learnt a lot of fighting with the incident with Gearfried. Masquerada then casted a few more ice pieces with all he got behind me. But I really knew what his attack patterns are. So I blocked it with a fire-barrier without looking it. I then pulled my Axis Blade and stabbed it to his left chest to make him more suffer. I pulled out my gunblade to lift his facemask.

I saw his not-so-old face staring at me with fright. I then squatted and asked. "Why did your people want my head!?" "Hah... It's useless for you to know! It was an order from The Archpriest of Darkness, Duodecuple Norn himself. He was the 12th descendant of Bael Norn along with Misla." "Misla?! Misla who?!" "Khah!" He coughed out many blood from his mouth as I took off my helmet from my head and unequipped my scale mail . "Misla... *cough* Misla Bael. Me and her son, Sairaorg is actually brothers! *cough* But that won't do you any good now! *cough* The reason? Is that you could not threaten our race. The angels. My ancestor and Baels' then separated ways and began our *cough* rivalry.*cough*"

He coughed out blood that stained all over his elegant coat. He continued. "We, the *cough* Norn Family, will not give up hunting your head. Unlike those Baels, we do not trust enemies for our kind... *cough*"

"If what you tell is true, I will deliver it to my allies." I muttered as I stabbed his pitiful neck with no feelings. His throat let out much blood as he began to shock his body.

"Commander! We are low on-" One of the soldiers ran to our position and saw me with my blade in Masquerada's blood-coated neck. "Tell you commander is dead and order your allies to retreat!" I shouted to the soldier as I saw him ran with shivering. Moments later recovering my wound with first-aid that were located inside one of the tents, the angels that were still pushing towards the fortifications began to back off. I waved at Rias, Asia, and the others with my right hand while my left is holding my wound that is covered with white bandage. I then looked at Masquerada's dead body and took off his coat and took his facemask.

I went down the hill then I walked across the battlefield which is now empty. The smell of corpses and blood with shotgun shells all over the grass. Slowly I got to see Asia, followed by Rias, Akeno, Sairaorg, and the others. I saw the ladies in tears and suddenly Rias hugged me.

"Ise.. I am so glad you're alive! I was very worried! Don't leave me again! Hwaaa!" She let out her tears flow with her boobs pressing against me.

"Hey, hey! No need to be crying!" I patted her head with Masquerada's trophy in my hands. "Rias, I'm going to go to Lilith to see a tailor." "I want to come with you, Ise!" Rias exclaimed to me while wiping her tears. I said no need to but she keeps insisting.

"You just stay here and try to rebuild the mansion, also, clear the territory of corpses." She nodded sadly when Asia came to me. "Ise, do you want me to heal you?"

_Aaah! She is so cute!_

I smiled and nodded. She puts her hand on my wound. The warm feeling... It even got my coat back! I thanked Asia by kissing her in the forehead as she blushed. I then headed to the train station and got seated when the train starts moving.

**Underworld, Lilith  
15.23 PM**

I got on the tailor and asked. "Can you dye this red colour to black, and this black tribal-pattern to red?" I asked when I took off my coat. "O-of course! Can I help you with anything else?" "Oh, and attach a black cape from this coat, too. Put The Gremory House symbol in the center with red." I lend Masquerada's coat to the tailor. The tailor nodded and brought coats on his hands to the backroom.

I walked out from the not-so-big tailor with only my black trousers, my brown shoes and my black t-shirt. "Oh! Look! It's Sekiryuutei!" one of the people among the crowd stated. I sighed towards this glamorous fame and wishing to live just a normal, everyday life... It's only a few days before the summer holiday ends, so I guess I'll have to be patient...

I walked into the train station again and got ready to spent another 30 minutes to The Gremory Territory.

**Gremory Territory  
16.43 PM**

I walked into the direction of the mansion and got surprised it has been rebuilt completely within only one hour. The soil that used to be the battlefield is cleaned, too. I saw all of them is waiting for me in front of their rebuilt mansion. Also, the town center that has been a chaos had been rebuilt and the citizens are doing their daily activities.

"This has been rebuilt quickly!" I amazed. To remember, three hours ago the mansion was on fire and was almost torn down. But now look at this place!

"Hyoudou Issei." Maou-sama called me. With his and Rias' parents seeing me hopeful, Sirzechs put his hands on my shoulders. "You proposed the impossible for crossing the battlefield... You..." He almost let his manly tears burst out before he continued. "You saved this household! I am so grateful!" He then let out a tiny wooden box from his pocket.

"It's for you, kid." His father said to me.

_What is this? I can't wait to open it!_

I then accepted the gift from Maou-sama's hands and opened it. There was a silver necklace with The Gremory House symbol on its head. I then tied the hooks around my neck and bowed formally to them with the Occult Reserach Club and Sairaorg's Peerage behind them. "I could not believe you crossed the battlefield alone. You are a true man for Rias!" Their mother praised me with me getting awkward...

"Actually, not alone. I couldn't have done it without my friends." I smiled. Then Maou-sama said to all of us. "Tonight, we will celebrate our victory with a barbeque!" Everyone cheered in happiness as I smiled with tiredness.

"But, we can't join in..." Lord and Lady Gremory said. "Why not?" I asked and not too long, they answered. "We have a little bit business in Lilith. So I hope all of you enjoy your nighttime." Lady Gremory explained and they both teleported with a magic circle. The whereabouts of their business, I don't really know.

**2nd floor**

Back in my room, which has been rebuilt prefectly, I unfolded my Axis Blade and put it on the table near the bed alongside with Masquerada's facemask. I took off my clothes and grabbed a white towel from the cabinet and headed to the shower.

The warm and perfect waterdrops soaked my entire naked body as I daydream about what might happen if I marry Rias. I gained her family's trust and I'm strong enough to protect her. I rested my back on the shower wall and continued to daydream...

What will happen to Matsuda and Motohama or the other boys in school if they found I've been going out with Rias, or even have sex with her? Ah, I assume I would get beaten to death by everyone, even the girls. They sure will say things like "Onee-sama! He is a bad influence!" or "Issei! You dare betray us after 2 years sharing pornograhic magazines!? We could not forgive you in any waaaay!"

My thought broke as I saw Rias slid my roomy bathroom door.I shut down the water and got out from the shower. "Ri-Rias... What are you doing here?" I asked as her face began to turn red. Much more likely that she wants me right now. She pushed me towards the wall with her soft breasts. "Ise.. You are really brave back there... I want you to be mine... Forever!" She didn't let me reply her statement as she pushed her naked body towards me. She then locked me with her lips aggressively to stick her tongue with mine. We kissed each other while rubbing each other's body. Then Rias broke the kiss as saliva trail can be seen between our tongues.

"Ise... Do you love me?" She asked while making her iconic cute face. "Yes, I do. I always do." As she wanted to kiss me again, the bathroom door slid roughly.

It was Akeno, Asia, and Koneko! "Ara ara, I wanted to give Ise a backrub. But seems you have already here." Akeno-san muttered with her usual smiling face.

"Hauuu! I want to join together with you, Rias and Ise!" Asia pouted, but she is still cute, though.

"Senpai... Doing perverted things with her is unacceptable. You're the worst."

_Eh?! But what are you doing here, Koneko-chan!?_

Rias whispered to me. "Seems we got interrupted, maybe next time, Ise." She kissed my neck for awhile and wrapped a white towel around her hot body.

_That is my towel, is it?_

She winked at me as she closed the sliding door. "Fuck. It was so close!" I muttered in dissapointment. Then, I got into the shower again and continued washing and rinsing my body.

After I dried myself with a little bit of steam in the sauna, I got dressed with only an orange t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. It was getting dark, So I got downstairs and heard a few laughing and chatting voices from the backyard. I got out and discovered that Sirzechs-sama is the one who is grilling. I sat on a rock after I took beef skewers and a couple of sausage. Rias herself was sitting between her friends ; Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, etc with her usual school uniform.

I sat between Kiba and Sairaorg. Kiba was enjoying his grilled chicken so he doesn't pay much attention to me. I started a conversation with Sairaorg. "Hey, is it true you are connected with The Norn Family?" "Hm? How did you know that?"

I thought what might I say... So I replied. "Instinct."

He laughed and said. "There was this legendary gladiator long time ago before the Faction War. His greatsword could cut anything else to pieces. His name was Bael Norn. He was disposed by his parents because he is known to bring them bad things. He then grew up in nature and forged his blade by his own to survive from the wild. He grew older and older, he then forged his new greatsword from the materials he mined himself. One day he participated a spar in a countryside with only a wooden sword. But in instance, he won! The juries are impressed and somehow, Bael Norn got into a real gladiator match with his own greatsword. The entire stadium was burnt down to the last pound of rock. He got accused by The Government for destroying public places. But he fought an entire army with himself and he won bravely. Later, in his late 30s, he got married by a female arcanist. They had two kids. One is Primordial Bael, and the other is Quinn Norn. One day, they got into a fight which I do not understand what is the cause. The fight lasted until they are adults and until Bael Norn is dead. But the fight went on for the rest of their lives, even when they are married and have kids, they still fight each other. I don't know why, but Norn family consists of angels while my family, Baels, consists of demons and devils."

His mouth is getting tired due to explaining me the history of Bael Norn. I then saw him continued eating his food, so I guess I'll follow. I wanted to take some more so I stood and got to the table where most of the food were served. I grabbed lamb kabobs and some barbeque sauce. I saw Rias coming at me with her plate empty, too. She grabbed some grilled chicken and a bottle of soy sauce.

"What are you both going to do tonight?" Her older brother asked to us while keeping his eyes on the grill and sometimes adding some soy sauce to keep the food sweet.

I almost dropped my plate due to shock by his question. I paused a while and answered. "Erm... We are going to... Um... Sleep?" I grinned innocently as Sirzechs-sama laughed. He continued to tease Rias. "Finally, Ria-tan is growing older! Have you lost her virginity yet, Issei?" He asked me with curiousity.

_Fuck, how to answer this kind of question!?_

"Uhm, No, I haven't. Don't worry, hehe..." I chuckled with awkwardness all over the damned situation. He then replied. "No, it's okay. My family and I didn't mind you to take her virginity, though." "Nee-sama! Enough of that!" Rias stopped her brother's attitude. Surely Maou-sama is strict and insane at different times. But I'm afraid to tell him that I had taken it from times ago. That night right after I confessed my feelings for her and that night after the party at the clubroom. I was on her lap pillow when I asked her to do it.

I continued to chat with Kiba and Sairaorg while eating my food.

**21.45 PM  
2nd Floor**

_Well the food was good, maybe a little bit greasy, but it was good._

I thought to myself when I sat on the edge of the bed. I took off my necklace and hung it in my cabinet earlier. I was so tired, but I can't get my mind of Rias' naked body.

_At times like this, usually Rias got into my room without knocking first, although she had her own bedroom..._

Boy, am I psychic. She opened the door, got in, and locked it. I immediately stood up to greet Rias. She then drank a bottle of potion that Asia gave her to prevent pregnancy. Suddenly she hugs me so tightly I can feel her hardened nipples touching my chest. "You were very brave back then, it got me all aroused.." She pulls my head for a kiss. We continued our intimate moment that had been interrupted in the bathroom as we kept kissing each other lustful while on our feet. Our tongue began wrestling each other as our saliva is getting mixed by our heavy breathing. I then put her down on the bed with me on top, locking her lips and her hips on me bed. While still kissing, I reached down to her maroon skirt and attempted to grab his panties. She was wet. So I took off her black panties while still locking her lips, helpless of lust. I fingered her softly as she made a few moans. Her crimson hair matches perfectly with her beauty and her body.

I unbuttoned her uniform as our lips still touching each other, we sometimes let go our tongue to catch as many air as possible, and continued. I looked into her beautiful face which tempts me day by day. As the last button is done, I took it off with her only moving her hands to help me. She was wearing a black push-up bra. I took off her skirt and corset, too. She is now wearing nothing but a black bra. I broke the kiss and saw her face is all red and her lips is all wet. I took off my orange t-shirt and my white shorts. I was not wearing any boxers or underwear at the time, so I let Rias see my erect manhood. I then fell on top of her and continued our kiss. She suddenly grabs my dick and began to give a handjob on it. I also reached her wet-dripping vagina and I inserted my right index finger at it, while my left hand is caressing Rias' cheek.

After a couple minutes of foreplay, I took off her bra and threw it to the floor. Our bodies are naked now, I began to suck on her neck and both of my hands are playing with her ideal breasts. She let out a couple of soft moans, I assume she did not want to get heard by Maou-sama...

I released my sucking on her neck to leave a red mark on it. I licked the gap between her boobs. She moaned loudly, loud enough that it can be heard throughout the floor. I hope Maou-sama is sleeping downstairs!

I continued my licking to her vagina, I had to crawl backwards and let go my hands to let my tongue touches her slim stomach and her sexy hipbones. Finally, I had reached her private area. I buried my face in it as I heard her screamed loudly. "Ah! Ise! That's good! Keep going! Mm! Ah!" She told me to keep going and I agreed. I licked her entire pussy as my hands are spreading her sexy thighs. It was rather salty, but it's kinda sweet. The smell... It makes me want to put mine into hers!

I crawled back on top of her and asked. "May I, Rias?" "Yes, you may, Ise!" She knew what I meant on my question and I started to push my ass towards her and heard her scream again.

_Probably she DOES want to be caught by Maou-sama!_

I put my thought aside and continued humping her while she lets out heavy breathing from her mouth. Her body is somehow sweaty due to my foreplay although she didn't do anything. She really enjoys this very much. Her tongue is sticking out, making her face much more irresistible.

"I want to cum, Ise! Aaah! Ah... AH!" She is enduring her climax when I kept grinding mine inside hers.

"Let's do it together, Rias, my love!"

I felt a warm liquid coming out from my penis. Rias then wrapped her arms around my sweaty neck and pulled me for another good kiss. I dropped my muscular chest on Rias' soft boobs. We kissed and a little bit moaning for a little while.

We changed our position. I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed and Rias, Rias is sitting on my lap with my dick got into her wet pussy. It's her turn to hump me, so I'm just sitting there, resting my back on the wall and enjoying the warmth of her crotch. "Aah! Ise! Your dick is so fat! It can barely fit in my crotch! But it's good! Aah! Aah!" She praises me when I squeezed her breasts gently. We fuck like two jackrabbits hungry for sex. I buried my own face into her crimson hair, which is wet because of sweat. Yet it is still gives an erotic aroma. I then took my head over her shoulder as she keeps humping me. I kissed her neck with passion. She moans a little bit when I started licking it. I then released my lips off her neck and said. "Rias.. I'm about to cum! Argh!" "Cum then! Do not hesitate to cum inside me, Ise!"

I released my load inside her crotch as I heard her scream softly. We laid down to the bed together, with our private parts covered in white fluid. I turned off the bedside lamp and covered myself and Rias with the thick blanket.

"Do you love me very much, Ise?" "Yes! I love you! I would take a light-spear for you!" "Fufu, that calmed me down a bit." She stated as I smiled towards her cute face. Who knew I get to screw Rias Gremory, the Madonna of Kuoh Academy.

_Mother! Father! I have to thank you properly to give me birth! _

"Goodnight, my Ise." She drifts to her personal dreamland right after she said that. "Goodnight as well, Rias." I replied softly and kissed her forehead. I then closed my eyes and began to fell asleep


	6. Chapter 5 : Another Test of Time!

**Another Test of Time?!**

**The summer holiday had almost passed. Hyoudou Issei is going to attend a ceremony in The Gremory Territory for defending the Mansion. Will the ceremony go unexpectedly? Or not? What title will he get? What awaits him at the evening?**

**(A.N : No OC(s) in this chapter. Just that I'm getting a little bit drowsy typing.)**

**Summer holiday  
Day 24  
07.44 AM**

"Fuaa..." Rias yawned and lifted her hands up high. Her breasts always bounce whenever she did that. I was still laying on my bed with our naked bodies covered by the white blanket. "Good morning, Ise." She smiled to me as she greeted me. This feeling... It's when I got wounded by Raynalle and Rias aided me and slept with me. Her face is as beautiful as always... I can't believe we had sex last night!

"Are you thinking ecchi thoughts about me?" Rias asked while sitting on the bed and still looking at me. "Y-yes... Because your body is so hot! I can hardly resist it!" I said with honesty. "Fufu... Don't you remember? You can do anything to me and my body." She giggled.

_If Matsuda and Motohama finds out what did she just say to me, they will be able to kill Masquerada in one hit!_

"Get up, Ise. We have a big day today!" She told with excitement. "What? What will be happening?" I asked. "Ara, I haven't told you, didn't I? Today will be the ceremony dedicated for you. You have to prepare the speech, though." She got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I noticed there were a wooden chest on the desk. I got up and opened it.

It appeared to be my coat that I gave a tailor yesterday. I unfolded my coat when there's a letter above it. It says ;

_Greetings,_

_We could not attach a cape perfectly as you need due to the material has been torn everywhere. And the black dye was out of stock so we used white instead. In compensation, we knitted a few ornaments that you may like and we gave you some equipments. If you do not, You can return it to us and we will double the original price for refund._

_P.S : No need to pay._

I saw my coat has been dyed white. White as cloud with red accents by the tribal markings. They had attached my cape on one shoulder only ; my left shoulder. While the right shoulder has been attached a leather spaulder. On the chest side, it has been knitten a leather chest guard. Both of the wrists had been attached iron vambraces. Below the chest guard, on the waist side there was a leather belt with The Gremory House symbol on the head which is made of iron, too. Behind the belt was a red sash that has been tied neatly. The hood has been reinforced, too. It has been drawn a tribal-pattern, too. I smiled with satisfication as I saw Rias is already in her usual school uniform, but she is still beautiful as always. She got out from the room as I got in to the bathroom...

I finished buttoning my coat and tieing my shoes. I took my Axis Blade which is a little bit worn out because the fight with Masquerada, but it can be still used however... I sheathed it in case of something unexpected. I went down the stairs and saw Rias preparing breakfast. Her parents apparently haven't came home yet. But I don't really think about it. Sirzechs-sama and the rest of my friends, even Sairaorg is waiting for me. We lifted our chopsticks and everyone said. "Itadakimasu!"

After the breakfast which is really delicious, I got to the basement which is really huge and saw a big stage with a podium on it being set. I also saw chairs and foods being prepared in front of the stage. It is located in the middle of the huge territory. The only lighting there was the lamp from the stage itself.

I then continued to make up my speech for later, as I've been told by Rias. When I was about to make a punchline, Sirzechs-sama came to me. "Hey. I knew that you took her virginity ages ago, I just made it up so it doesn't spook the hell out of you." He stated while saying slowly behind me.

I got shocked and got into awkwardness. "Um.. Okay... How did you know that?" I acted as polite as possible. He laughed and said. "She told to me. To be honest here, I am not taking problems with you screwing her every night." My eyeballs feel like they are going to pop out hearing Maou-sama's statement as I swallowed spit down my nervous throat. He then continued. "She seems really enjoying your dick and lips, though." He told me with a joking tone. But suddenly he switches the tone to threaten me. "But should you dare to break her heart, I'll break you and your parents' neck."

After he said that, I nodded as I saw him walking away from me. I swallowed another amount of saliva. I tried to concentrate to my speech, but I can't seem to get my mind straight! All I can think is Sirzechs-sama's statement!

_I guess I can make up the speech later..._

**14.45 PM**

"And now, please welcome our hero! Hyoudou Issei!" Sirzechs-sama called my name from the podium for me to give my speech. I came out with my white coat still equipped as I heard the crowds cheered. Apparently those who didn't came from The Gremory Territory travelled all the way here just to see me, Serafall-sama and Azazel-sensei is also here! I'm honored.

He lifted a red, heavy-looking bundle with The Gremory Symbol painted on it. He lent it to me while saying. "Hyoudou Issei, you have saved us from The Siege, now, we must put you where you belong. Hyoudou Issei, from now on, you will be known as The Captain General of The Gremory Soldiers. This is a humble gift us, The Citizens of Underworld fashioned for you. Please take it." As I laid my hands on it, the crowd began to give loud applause. Rias herself is in front seat, beside her was Sairaorg Bael. I took the heavy bundle while making a bow, not brave enough to face Maou-sama's face due to his threat earlier. After I got both of my hands on the bundle, he said. "You may open it now."

I opened the red cloth and found a sheathed blade and a powerful-looking dagger. Suddenly, Maou-sama summoned a table in front of me for me to put other things. I put the entire bundle and took the sword.

The entire crowd became silent because of wondering what might my reactions be.

I saw House of Gremory symbol separating between the handle and the blade. I unsheathed it and saw writings on one edge of the blade ;

"The Supreme Ultimatum"

The point of the sword looked very sharp, it could cut someone's arms in a single thrust. I sheathed it again and took off my Axis Blade and its sheathe just to swap it on my waist.

I then took out the dagger which is sheathed, too. It was sturdy, like the one that Haytham gave him. But it feels like this one is more flexible than the other one. I quickly attached it to my waist.

"Now then. Please give your speech to the audiences here." The crowd once again cheered loudly as Maou-sama gave me my chance to speak to the audiences while he is getting off the podium

_Fuck, I didn't have my time making up what might I say!_

I cleared my throat as the crowd began to silence themselves. I tested the microphone once again to see if it's working properly. Then I started saying...

"Citizens of The Underworld, beforehand, I would like to thank you all for the gift. Most of you were wondering how did I and my allies managed to stop the siege on the soil above us... How did I managed to cross the bloody battlefield, and how did I managed to spill Masquerada Norn's blood by myself. And most of it... How did I managed to hook up with Rias Gremory, the next heiress of The House of Gremory and the sister of Lucifer-sama himself... The answer is simple. It is not about the blade that you all gave me, it is not about the dirt of The Gremory Territory, it is not about devils' race, and finally, it is not about my fame being the Oppai-Dragon. But it is about... *put my right hand on my left chest* Honor."

The crowd cheered louder than ever, they are all standing up, some people had their fists up in the air. Rias is even standing to give me applause while she is smiling.

_I can't believe i actually nailed that off._

"Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. Now that the speech had finished, everyone grab a plate of meal and start eating!"

**Moments later...**

The food was good, though I didn't have space in my stomach to taste all of them. But they are really good.

After the party and back to the Mansion, I went to the training grounds and tried to swing my blade. I was shocked by the sharpness and the weight of my brand new sword. I just took a light swing towards one of the training dummies there, it suddenly caught fire by the time my blade's edge touched it. I quickly get a bucket of water from the stockpile room nearby and spilled it to the burning dummy.

I sheathed my blade again due to fear overcoming my feelings. I might not try the dagger...

After I got into my room again, I didn't see Rias anywhere in the room. I took off my blade and my dagger and its sheathes to put it on the desk. Maybe she is just taking a walk somewhere. I unbuttoned my coat and took off my entire clothes to take a shower.

I opened the bathroom door and I saw Rias is relaxing at the hot tub. I do not want to hesitate like the last time I encountered her in the bathroom. I got in and closed the door again. Rias seems a little bit shocked due to facing me with her upper part of body exposed while the lower part is in the warm water.

"Ise?" "Uh.. I was going to take a shower and when I came here, I saw you. So I decided to join my lovely Rias... Hehe..." I answered the untold question. She blushed a little and got out from the bubbling tub. I can saw her legs and what is between them. He asked to me with a cute and irresistible face.

"Ise. Do you want me to wash your back?" She said.

With awkwardness, I nodded at her question and immediately sat on the wooden stool near the hot tub. She took another stool that is stacked beside the sauna's door and put it behind me. She sat on it and I can feel her soft breasts jiggling and tickling my muscular and well-developed back.

She began to rub my back as I can feel her nipples and a sponge on my back. My dick is getting bigger and bigger. She pushes her body against me harder. Uwaa! I can hardly endure the temptation of her body!

She began to rub my back with a sponge soaked with soap. While she is rubbing my back, she still leaned her body against me. My expression is uncontrollable, but fuck that! I have to enjoy this moment!

"Are you feeling better, Ise?" She suddenly asks me to break the silence. "Ah, yes. Your oppai are the best, Rias!" I said followed by her cute giggle. She began to rub my arms and didn't release her body from touching mine. Her hair is also wet due to sweat and soap that comes from the sponge.

_Aah... I wish I could live forever like this..._

**19.23 PM**

I got out from the bathroom with my white coat and its ornaments already equipped. Rias, too was wearing a black sweater with matching blue jeans. We was about to go to Lilith for a walk, or at least to buy some food. I attached my sash and my belt alongside with my weapons. When we walked towards my room's door, the environment started to get dark. There was a huge white circle with no patterns below us.

"Ise, what's going on?"  
"I have no idea, I thought it was your doing!" I answered her question with a little bit frightened.

Suddenly, the circle became multiplied throughout the floor and we can see a huge arena, very, very huge.

_I heard a familiar voice... I can be sure I've heard it somewhere... _

I heard a huge explosion from the edge of the square room. The smokes were colorful, too. And there was a little bit of music when the smoke started to fade out.

_Fuck, not this crap again!_

[Dadadada dadadada dada dadada dadada!]** (A/N : 20th century fox tone)**

"We are... Maou-rangers! I am Maou-red! Their leader!" One of them introduced.

"I am, Satan-pink!"  
"Well, I am satan-green..."  
"Pleased to meet you, I am Satan-yellow."  
"Lastly, I am satan-blue. We are summoned once again by the orders of The Gremory House. "

_WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT IS THAT! I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYTHING YET!_

Rias then yelled. "What do you want again? We was about to spend time together!" "Hey, hey, Rias. How can you be so calm seeing all this?" I asked her.

_If only she knew who lies behind those nasty and childish facemasks..._

Then, Sirzechs-sama began his explanation. "There will be tests for you to bond your feeling into each other. But, there will be only one. If you are ready, you can go through that door. *points at a wooden door*. Any questions?"

I asked, then. "How come did we didn't get any warnings or alerts there will be a test?" Sirzechs-sama then laughed and answered my question. "It's the point. The test was meant to be a surprise!" He and his friends got out from the area to leave us alone in the lit room.

I nodded at Rias to ask her to walk onto the door. I opened the door with Rias behind me and I saw a huge circular arena. Much like before, it's shaped like The Colloseum, but this time it's smoother and the seats have been renovated. I saw Maou-red is standing there in front of me. Far behind him is the other guys as spectators on VIP seats.

"You, Issei, You are going to stand against me. Hold your ground for 30 minutes or more, and you can be considered pass. I will take her as a condition." He said when I saw a gigantic clock above the VIP seats. It marks the countdown to 30 minutes

Suddenly, a huge cage appeared behind him with anti-magic spells sticked on the bars. He summons his own sister to the large cage, leaving her helpless again with her magic unusable.

I clenched my own jaws seeing her helpless and humiliated in front of Yondai-Maous. I took out my sword and activated my Boosted Gear.

_[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

Having my girlfriend caged, I couldn't stand still and let my jaw drop. So I ran towards Sirzechs-sama and striked my blade on him. Like I give a fuck about he's Lucifer. I just want my girlfriend back! Damn you!

My striking was blocked easily by him, I did not give up, though. I attempted to break his defense, but he always blocked it with her red-circular barrier. I got hit by some of his razors, but my coat magically blunted his attacks. I took a huge leap in the air and fall to thrust Sirzechs-sama, but he countered it by putting me inside a circle. I could hardly see the outside from the circle, but I can see him summoning a large scythe by both of his hands. He then cut the circle.

I sensed a great power cutting my chest and piercing my armor. I fell and bounced far from his location as I heard Rias screaming.

"Ise! Help me! Aah! Help me, Ise!"

I saw Ajuka-sama is taking hostage of Rias while they both are still in the cage. He restrained her with only one arm and his other arm is preparing to grab her soft oppai!

"Come on, Hyoudou! If you do not fight, I'll grope her breasts at once!"

_This is the feeling when there was 300 of me and Azazel-sensei took her as a hostage to lure my copies! But this is different!_

"Let go of my Rias! Damn you! Her oppai are mine, FOREVER!" I screamed in anger as I saw yellowish-red fire-aura coming from my body. "Come then! Sekiryuutei!" Sirzechs-sama taunted me.

_Ddraig, I need power. I need it to defeat this asshole-alliance of Maous! Just give me a blast! Please I beg of you!  
[As you wish, partner, but this is the limit, your body can do no more from this!]  
Anything! Just give me power! Please!  
[Extreme Cardinal Crimson Promotion!]_

I sensed my coat are now covered up by scale mail. It felt the strongest! I felt overflowing power from my body! My blade's sheathe also got covered by the solid and rigid scale mail, so I couldn't grab it.

But who cares!? I played with my fiery sword before going rambo to Sirzechs-sama. With a couple of rough strikes, I managed to crack his barrier, but he repaired it again as good as new. So my attacks are mostly completely useless. I did not give up, not yet, and not forever until she is on my arms again!

I looked at the clock.

**24:34... 24:33...**

Fuck! Only 6 minutes has passed! I then realized that I musn't rely on the clock! I must defeat Sirzechs-sama by myself!

I focused my power on my left hand. I clenched my left fist and I rushed towards the defending Sirzechs-sama. With the barrier still all around him, I released my punch and screamed.

"HIKEEEEN!"

He got off-guard by putting his hands in front of his eyes to protect him from the impact of the explosion. Finding a window to break his defense even more, I rushed my blade with my right hand and formed an emergency dragon-shot with my left.

A combo! He got scratched by his right shoulder, but recovered quickly from the wound and he turned the environment to pitch black, like the dimensional gap with a little bit red accents levitating around my body.

I can't fucking move! It's the same spell that Masquerada previously casted on me, but this shit is stronger than that! I saw the red accents getting bigger and bigger as I saw him opening his palms. The red accents is now surrounding me like a cocoon, with only my head visible, I sensed a great pain on my stomach, even I am wearing my scale mail and he hadn't clenched his fists, yet.

I saw him closed his palms, as by that, I felt multiple spikes piercing my body and breaking my scale mail! I can hardly believe it! The spikes that came from inside of the cocoon absorbed my strength and my blood drastically.

I puked out much blood as the spikes is spinning my open wounds. Fortunately, my lungs and other important organs are okay, The cocoon started to fade out alongside with the spikes. I uneqipped my scale mail as I got on my knees with fear of the scale mail's broken materials is going to damage me more.

_Is this the power of Yondai-Maou!? He should have helped me defeating Masquerada!_

I started to fade out. But I can't keep losing in front of Rias! I saw her crying and screaming my name.

With my coat torn apart and wound all over my body, I struggled to get on my feet with a little bit shivering. I looked on the direction of the clock...

**19.23... 19.22...**

I took out my sword that he gave me and I heard he said. "Hah! You still want to fight, Hyoudou kid?"

"Yes... And I will not die tonight, and not forever... I have to protect her!"

My girlfriend blushed while she is still at Ajuka-sama's arms. I ran towards Sirzechs-sama while swinging my sword. I thrusted him fiercely but it's almost useless, he barely took a damage with the barrier still on. He then disarmed me by dashing forward and took me off guard, I realized that he casted razors on my weapon sheathes and my sword in hand. They fell and he kicked all of it far behind me. Leaving me completely unarmed.

"What will you do now? Your weapons are out of reach!" He taunted me, as expected from Maou-sama. He can be silly at times, but he is also extremely powerful. "Without my weapon, I can still use my Boosted Gear!" I answered eagerly. I then said to Ddraig.

_Ddraig! I don't even care about my body! Just give me more power!  
[But, partner...]  
But nothing! Do give me at this instance!_

The jewel on my gauntlet started to glow and it cried with a robotic-voice.

_[Extreme Truth!]  
_

My body began to cover up in scale mail. Same as before, but this time it is slightly heavier. My wounds also began to cure little by little. He got his eyes a little bit opened as he's shocked. I did not hesitate to rush into him to beat him, my fists flew into the barrier like a sort of automatic cannon. Everytime he parried with his barrier, his legs trembled a little.

I realized I had got an advantage. So I kept pushing towards him.

_No matter how much it takes, I have to save her!_

I collected power on my left palm while my right is still attacking his barrier. After I thought it has been done, I extended my left arm and opened my palm.

"Dragooooon-shot!"

[Swooooooooshhhhhhhh!]

A large yet straight line covered by yellowish-red bounces off Sirzechs-sama's barrier, he fell down to the ground as the beam led to one of the VIP seats.

[Kabooooommm!]

"Hey! Watch where you're blocking, Red! Don't involve us into this!" One of them said. He apologized and got on his feet quickly.

**16:55.. 16:54...**

After I laid my eyes on the digital clock, I recieved some attack from him which is the shape of darkness-razors or something... I don't really understand the traits of The Gremory Family despite I hang out with most of the members. I quickly crossed my arms in front of my helmet-covered-face to defend from the attack.

It seems a fire barrier is defending me from the razors, although I didn't commande myself to perform the spell. It's the same like the incident with Gearfried, which most likely my sacred gear knows that I'm in danger and protected me. I got my consciousness back right before I dashed towards him and continued to give him minor dragon-shots and punches that bursts fire. Apparently, I'm getting more and more used to it. He don't even get a window to counter my attacks.

Finally, he got out from his defense position and changed the environment into darkness again with red accents all over my body, making some kind of cocoon. My body can hardly move due to the tight wrap of the red accents. He opened his palms in front of me.

_I can not recieve this attack again! I am sure to be dead if so!_

Just as I thought I was finished, my gauntlet made a familiar robotic-voice.

_[Step One!]  
[Abomination!]_

I felt a huge wave coming from my body alongside with another sturdy and heavy scale mail. It broke the cocoon into pieces and the environment started to slowly regain its wonders. He got lost of his concentration. I dashed towards him and continued to fiercely attack him. I know it's completely useless, but I didn't give up just yet! Behind the barrier, I saw him lifting both of his arms with palms widely opened.

Who gives a damn about it, anyway? As soon as I delivered my Dragon-shot, He closed his fists and closed his eyes.

He casted a huge wave that sends me flying high above the air. I landed and bounced heavily off the ground. I landed not too far from his location. I felt like my back is getting a twist because of the impact. I can hardly get up as I was getting approached by Sirzechs-sama.

_Why can be a Maou be this rude!_

"Seems you are pretty strong! Not strong enough to beat me, though. Oh, yeah! It says that you were reincarnated! What a shame, what will become of your fans when I tell them? " He taunted me loudly with a little bit of mocking tone.

When I heard Rias' voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" He broke Ajuka-sama's restraining,the seal of magic, and the cage itself with a single blow! A speck, no, a lot of crimson-aura covered her body entirely. She then dashes into Red without knowing who is that. He seems a little bit startled by his sister's appearance. "I can't forgive you making fun of my Ise!" She screamed in anger as her brother kept blocking Rias' magic.

_I shouldn't make her heart-broken or at least I shouldn't make her angry about me._

But her brother's words are slightly a shame to be defeated in front of my girlfriend.

_A man has to protect a girl! No matter what!_

I quickly stood up with a little bit trembling again. I suddenly realized that my sword is near me. I grabbed it and leaving the dagger alone there. When I took a step towards him, my gauntlet spoke again.

_[Step two!]  
[Wickedness!]_

I sensed a huge power of darkness covering my blade and my hand that was holding it. The blade doesn't change its appearance besides a speck of purplish-black aura covering it. I dashed towards Sirzechs-sama and tried to hit him with my blade, alongside with Rias on my side, he seems to be rushed by our teamed attacks. Rias managed to crack his barrier to make him lost his guard a little. I flanked him from the left and managed to slay his right stomach.

"Good job, Ise! Keep it up!" She praises me. She is sure want to be spoiled by me at times, but I realized that she is actually an excellent fighter! I smiled as I continued attacking my opponent while my eyes turned towards the clock.

**11.00... 10.59...**

I sighed and keeps battling Satan-Red. I suddenly get some more courage to strike him more and more greatly. It felt fun, having Rias by my side.

My gauntlet began to speak again, how many steps are there!?

_[Step three!]  
[Condemnation!]_

This one gives me a major speed-boost. My armor also is getting lighter... I leaped in the air and attempted to thrust his head. But apparently he realized my moves, so he dodged it. Lucky for me, he stumbled and got off guard. I landed as I saw Rias casting her Power Of Destruction. Apparently, she is knocked off by a bigger one of the same spell.

I caught her in my arms and let her on her feet. "Be careful, Ise. He is one of the Bael Family."

_Very helpful, very helpful indeed._

I smiled bitterly as I said to her. "Rias, can I touch them? I want to attain Balance-breaker!" She replied to me by saying "Of course, only do so quickly. I don't want my assets to be visible for the Maou-Rangers." She lifted her sweater and revealed her big oppai. Seems she's wearing no bra. But there's no time to think about it! I touched her breasts with my scale mail still equipped. She moans a bit and when I got my hands off them, Rias quickly covered it again and the same voice cried from my left hand.

_[Welsh-Dragon Balance-Breaker!]  
[Step four!]  
[Divine Flair!]_

All right! With this, I may have a slight chance more to defeat him!

I dashed towards him with my blade still in my grip. Rias also continued attacking her brother without herself knowing who lies behind the mask.

I continued attacking him quickly with the help of Rias. He is on his defensive mode with his annoying red barrier in front of us. My blade once broke into the barrier, but he quickly took action of it and got it out again.

I attacked his left side of flank but he countered me with grabbing my blade and swiped it. I got off guard and he jumped onto me. I fell to the Colloseum's ground with Sirzechs-sama on top of me. He set up a barrier again around us so Rias can't got in and startle him again.

_Fuck, seems like this step hasn't got much effect against my powers!_

As he summons a dagger from red and black particles in his left hand to get ready to stab me, I got an idea, I didn't know and didn't care about where it comes from.

I absorbed all energy and fire elements throughtout my body into one place ; my gauntlet. As Satan-Red finished his blade-summoning, I swinged my left hand into his facemask.

"HIKEEEEENNNN!" I cried.

He flew from my position into the walls of The Colloseum. With the barrier being broken, Rias got into my position and asks if I'm okay.

_She is such a kind person! _

I said I'm okay. She helped me to get on my feet and I saw Maou-sama summoned himself in front of us. Instead of attacking me or his sister, he bows formally and with nobility.

"Congratulations, you have passed the test." He humbily said. I replied his statement. "What? We passed? But the countdown..." I looked at the clock.

**00.00**

"Eeh! Seriously? We passed?" I exclaimed in excitement. "Yes, you have."  
"We did it together! Ise! I am so happy!" She said to me. I can see the feelings of joy on her expressions. "Yeah! We did it together!" I lifted her body with my hands and we laughed together.

"Now if you please excuse us. We had some other things to do." He gives a signal to his friends and they had gone by a summoning circle. I unactivated my Boosted Gear and as well my [Balance-Breaker] and my [Extreme Truth]

Suddenly, the Colloseum began to fade out and the smell of my room is being smell. I blinked and in front of me was my room's wooden door. My wounds are also healed completely. I also have my brand new sword and my dagger attached on my belt. My coat appeared to be nothing happened before. No torn pieces or even a speck of dust.

Rias' clothes seems to be nothing to do with the test, though. I looked at the wall clock above my desk with Rias still on my hands.

It's **22.55**...

I laid Rias down on my bed and took off her black sweater, jeans, and her black panties. I took off my coat, too. After I hung it on the cabinet, I took off my boxers. We both are completely nude now. Rias is laying there waiting for me. I turned off the lamps, got on the bed with Rias beside me, and turned off the tablelamp near me.

"Sorry, Rias. I don't feel like having sex with you... I'm tired because of the test..." I apologized her.. "Fufu... It's okay, Ise. I was feeling a little bit tired, too. But by the way..." She changed the topic.

"What is it, Rias?" I asked her while caressing her cheek. "Do you remember our first time, Ise?" She replied my question.

"Haha... Of course I remember, my Rias. I would never forget it."

**-Flashback start-**

**The Night of The School Festival  
22.23 PM  
Hyoudou Residence ; Issei's room**

I saw my new girlfriend drinking a bottle of green-water before letting me lay on her lap-pillow. I laid down and thought about it... I couldn't hold back anymore! I have to tell her! "Ri-rias..." I muttered while laying on her soft lap-pillow. "Yes, Ise?" "I was wondering..." I paused, but I continued soon as I got up from her lap-pillow. "I was wondering, if I can have my first time to you..."

_I said it properly! My heart almost blown into pieces! _

"Oh, is that it, Ise?" She answered. "If that so..." She tackled me down to my bed aggressively and spread my hands beside my head. We glazed at each other's eyes. We were both wearing our respective school uniforms.

Then, she said. "Take my virginity now! I have thought about it properly!" She smiled as she unbuttoned her shirt. I smiled, too.

After we both are completely nude, we decided to do a little bit foreplay. I leaked some blood from my nose, but cleaned it immediately. She was a little bit shocked during her first time seeing mine. I sat on my desk beside the bed and Rias is facing my dick that is getting bigger and bigger. She began to suck it with a little bit panting and heavy-breathing.

"Aah! Rias! It feels good!" I praised her while she is still licking my cock. "Ufufu... Alright, I'll pleasure you more, Ise." She lifted her breasts and began to grind it with my cock between them. My erect manhood is between her perfect breasts and in her mouth! Her tongue is sticking out everytime my dick leaves her mouth. I then pulled my butt back and forth to help her grinding my cock. "Ri-rias... Your breasts feel so good!" She just smiled at my statement and keeps grinding my dick faster and faster. She also licks and sucks it.

After a couple of minutes, I feel like i'm going to cum, so I told her. "Rias! I'm cumming! Aaah!" I finished my sentence as I spilled my load onto her pretty face and her enormous oppai. I panicked because I cummed on my Buchou, and my new girlfriend. I muttered. "Ah! S-sorry, Buchou!" I grabbed a box of tissue on my desk and cleaned her face. "Geez, Ise. Don't call me Buchou. I don't want to be called like that..." "Ah, sorry Rias... I'm still not used to it."

"Fufu... It's okay, Ise. As long as I'm with you..." She said and continued. "Now, please insert it in, Ise. I am ready anytime..." Her face is as red as her hair. I spread her legs carefully and got ready to stick my dick in her tight pussy. I knew woman's first time may be painful. "Please do it gently, Ise..." I stick my dick inside her womanhood deeper and deeper. As I reached her womb, I can see blood coming from hers.

"Aaargh! It hurts Ise!" She screamed with a little bit of tears in her eyes. But beside that, I can see pleasure, too. She continued screaming and shouting out loud my name that it can be heard mostly throughout the house. Moments later, her screaming became moaning a little by little. I realized that the pain she felt is getting fewer. So I speed up my thrusting. "Ise! Mm! Aah! We finally... lose our virginity! Mmn! Mm.."

Without our realization, we ride together with our faces as red as strawberry. I fell on top of her to give her a kiss when our private areas made us become one. I gave her a lovely french kiss and my hands are groping both of her oppai

[Munyu...]

_Her breasts are soft as always!_

We gazed our eyes together. She often closes her eyes to enjoy the kiss and my humping. I began to pump it faster and harder after hearing her say. "Faster! Rougher, Ise! Mnn! Mm..."

Moments later with the view of my girlfriend laying on the bed helpless, I feel like another climax is going on. "Rias! I think I'm going to cum again!" "Me too! Let's do it together, Ise!"

Without a single word after that, we both let out our load inside Rias' womanhood. I was getting tired and laid down the bed beside her. I held her sexy hands and said. "That was the best night I could ever done with you, my love." "Fufu... I am ready to do it anytime if it's with you.."

Suddenly, the door barged.

"Xenovia, why do you always push me at times like this!?"  
It was Irina! And the other guys, too!

"Ara ara. Now, I can make love to Ise whenever I want!"  
"H-haauuu! I want to make love to him, too!"

Akeno and Asia?! You have been eavesdropping all this time?

"N-no! Next one is me! I want to have mine taken, too!"  
"My brother will be mad at this, hehe.."

Xenovia? Ravel? What the heck are you talking about!

"Issei. You are still a student. Doing this is so inappropriate..."

Rossweisse-san... You have no right to judge me like that!

With that, Rias said to all of them with a possessive tone. "No way! Ise is mine only! I would not share it to anyone!"

Well that night ended with all the girls arguing each other...

**-Flashback end-**

"Rias, haha... You were really kinky back then-OUCH! That hurts, really..."  
I almost finished my sentence when Rias pinched my cheek really hard. She let go of my cheek after I begged her to do so. "Fufu... Ise... You are really a man of my dreams. I love you" She held me close to her oppai. I then replied. "I love you too, my lovely Rias."

With our body touching and covered by blanket, we began to get drowsy in each other's hugs. I stayed up a little bit longer after she went asleep. She is sure cute and beautiful... I wish I could go on a date with her one time.

I patted her head and kissed her forehead and went asleep.


	7. Chapter 6 : Infiltriating Fort Nordic!

**Infiltrating Fort Nordic!**

_**Hyoudou Issei and his friends discovered the location of Duodecuple Norn, the one who causes his head to be wanted. Will this be the end of him? Or not? **_

(A.N : Lol this chapter is somewhat extreme plagiarism to AC3)

**Summer Holiday  
Day 28, 3 days before school  
11.55 AM  
VIP room, Hyoudou Residence.**

"So what about it? How are we going to get to Duodecuple?" Azazel-sensei asked. The room was filled by The Gremory Team, Azazel-sensei, Sirzechs-sama, Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-fukukaichou. In the center, there was a 3D map made by cardboard and wooden pieces. Displaying the interior of a fortified town with a huge main base on the center. It was located on an island of the Underworld Seas. On the corner of the map, there was written "Fort Nordic"

"Hmm... Let me activate my [Extreme Truth] first."

_[Extreme Truth!]  
[Step four!]  
[Divine Flair!]_

I could activate any of these steps once I gained it at least for a second. "How about infiltrating from the southgate? I looked around it with my magic circle and concluded that the southgate is the less guarded of all." Rias proposed a strategy and continued. "We can neutralize the enemies and the CCTVs from the security room here." She pointed at a square room. "No, Rias. I think it's too risky. Even though we could manage to beat the crap out of the guards, there's a high risk our cover will be blown." Azazel-sensei replied.

I then got an idea to start another strategy. "Their guards wear the same uniform as the guards outside the walls, correct?" "Yes, but..." Azazel-sensei interrupted my proposal of strategy. I cut it and continued. "And your men can attack them by surprise, yes?" "O-of course" "Then we need to get several armors of their kind. Gather your men and prepare to attack at dawn. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Sona-kaichou, and Tsubaki fukukaichou will attack from any direction, either outside the walls or inside. When I ignited the signal fire from the tower over here, you attack. *points at the main watchtower in the central of the map*" "What about me?" Asia-san said with a cute face as always.

"Asia-san. You will stay at one of the guard posts outside the walls alongside with Rossweisse and Irina. You should not get hurt, because if any of our allies is injured, you can save them." I told her.

"Great plan, Issei. But my intel said that he would not permit any ordinary guards to approach him. He is really careful." Sirzechs-sama who almost killed me back then told everyone about the characteristics of Duodecuple.

Azazel-sensei continued Maou-sama's sentence. "We need to get a man that can blend in anywhere, like a chameleon. This person should go to where Duodecuple is. More likely at dawn, he is still viewing his troops as they changed shifts at watchtowers. The question is, who will be doing this?"

Everyone suddenly looked at me.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me? Why me?" I stuttered. "Because you are ugly and therefore, you will not draw much undue attention. Besides, you have a little experience of climbing buildings, right? You will march alone from the southeast watchtower. Kiba and Sirzechs-sama will fight with me."

_You are ugly... That's deep, sensei!_

"Thanks for the compliment." I said in disappointment. "Sensei! Don't be rude like that! My Ise is the most handsome!" Rias began to argue with Azazel-sensei. My sweet Rias is always on my back, that is one of the reasons why I love her... Aah, I am so grateful!

"Well then. Once Kiba, Sirzechs-sama, me, Gasper, and my men arrived at the southgate, we will tell the captain there to change shifts. Therefore, you cannot be detected by the guards in the watchtower. But be careful, Issei. You are probably infamous among the angels. Except for Irina, though. You might need to kill a few guards standing in your way. But be as discreet as possible and do not mistake my troops' appearance to Duodecuple's." I nodded as Sirzechs-sama said. "We will be up at 23.00 in midnight. Don't sleep late and get enough rest."

**Hyoudou Residence ; 1st floor.**

I walked to Akeno-san while she is watering all kinds of plants there. "A-akeno-san..." She seems a little bit startle about my presence, but fondly said "What's wrong, Ise?" "Um.. How to cast powerful fire-spells, actually?" "Fufu... Seems like you're interested in magic. Like I told before, the source of all magic is your own imagination." She put the watering can on a table and leaned her body towards me with her iconic 'S' smile. Her breasts are not as soft as Rias', but it's still great! "Come, I will show you the basics of it."

I followed her to the kitchen, where she, Asia, and Rias usually make bento or breakfast for me in turns. She picked out a raw pound of beef from the freezer. She tossed one it into the air and casted a lightning bolt near it. She swiftly grabs a plate nearby and let the instantly-cooked fish on it. "I cooked it using the elements of thunder, so it may be a little bit smelly. Try it yourself, Ise." I grabbed another pound of beef and tossed it into the air, just like Akeno does earlier. I focused on the red meat and I gripped my own palms.

A large fire burst is seen as the beef fall because of the gravity. I grabbed the plate that has Akeno-san's cooking on it. I let it fall there.

The fire began to fade out as the beef turned well-cooked and smells gourmet, even better than Akeno-san's. "Ara ara Ise. You have some great potentials inside you. I think that you had surpassed me..." She seems excited and aroused seeing me this strong.

I thanked her and walked out the kitchen. I saw Asia sitting on the living room with a light novel on her hands. "Asia... Can you teach me how to heal someone?" She looks shocked at my presence, too. Am I that scary?

"For what, Ise? Well, this ability belongs to the possessors of my sacred gear only... But.. If you want to... I can teach you the basics. Just focus on one point of any part of your hand. But the focus thing it's different... It's um, different from the focus of fighting and h-h-ealing..."

_Actually, I wanted to learn this because I should get a first-aid during my battle later with Duodecuple in case I'm badly wounded. _

I focused on my index finger, trying to not change the aura into a dragon-shot. I laid my finger on my waist that has been painful because of the battle with Sirzechs-sama previously.

It felt warm... Could this be the healing sensation?

The twist on my waist got cured a little by little. Moments later of healing myself and Asia watching, I can now be able to do exercises and turn around quickly again!

"Ise-san! You heal your own waist! I even can't be able to handle it!" She hugs me with feelings of proud in her. I hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Asia. I couldn't have done it without you..." "Is it really like that? If that is so, I will work-harder for Ise-san!"

I thanked her again and went to the basement to see Kiba and Xenovia sparring each other in the Virtual Training Room that has been installed recently. It is a small 4x4 metres room with a blue neon on the floor, making it look more futuristic. They both had their helmets that covered their eyes completely. I ever heard the functions of each tools, but never actually tried it. I heard that the red button besides the door can be pressed to stop the Virtual Training.

[Pyuuu]

I pressed the button and the explosive-proof glass door slid open. The helmets that they are wearing had the part that covered the eyes opened, too. "What's wrong, Ise? Do you need any help?" Kiba offered me while Xenovia looks unhappy due to me interrupting their bladefight.

"Yes, Kiba, Xenovia, sorry for interrupting you sparring. But I really need practice. Can you guys spar with me?" "Hmm. Well then, but attack us seriously, you have to pay the price for interrupting us." Xenovia said.

I got in and slid close the door. I put on my helmet below the control screen and closed the part that should be covering my eyes. "Where would you like to battle, Issei?" Kiba asked me. Since I didn't know the options, I said "Anywhere.."

I sensed a great vibration on my eyes. Some writings are shown in capital letters. It said ;

_INITIALIZING SEQUENCE..._

_ARENA : ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES ; MAIN GATE  
TIME : NOON  
PARTICIPANTS : 3_

_LOADING ENVIRONMENT SEQUENCE...  
LOADING INTERACTIONS SEQUENCE...  
LOADING MEMORY DATA SEQUENCE...  
LOADING EQUIPMENTS SEQUENCE...  
LOADING SACRED GEAR SEQUENCE...  
LOADING SPAWNING SEQUENCE...  
SEQUENCE LOADED._

_DETECTED BONUS SEQUENCE._

_BONUS SEQUENCE : PALADIN FORCE  
EFFECT : + 30% ATK POWER_

_SPAWNING PARTICIPANT TO SEQUENCE...  
INITIALIZED.  
VIRTUALIZATION START._

I opened my eyes and saw boxes of black, white, and other coloured boxes became one, forming an environment of a large and grey bridge with me on it. Far on my right there was Xenovia with her Ex-Durandal on her right hand, behind her was the main gate of Abstergo Industries with the name of the company shown above the gigantic gate. While Kiba is further on my left with his Holy-demonic sword, behind him was a highway that connects to the bridge that I am standing right now.

"Hey, Kiba-kun! How about we attack this guy together!?" Xenovia yelled to Kiba. "Good advice, Xenovia!" He dashed to me with a wonderful speed, I haven't got my blade fully out of its sheathe and he parried mine with him. While I'm busy with Kiba, Xenovia suddenly appeared on my back and swung her Ex-Durandal. I dodged it as I took my blade off Kiba's. I leaped high in the air as I saw Kiba jumped, too. Xenovia had the bridge almost fallen down. She leaps in the air and parried my blade together with Kiba's.

_[Extreme Truth!]  
[Step two!]  
[Wickedness!]_

My blade covered up in purplish-black aura. I swung my blade 360 degrees as I began to fall to the bridge. Apparently, Xenovia and Kiba got swept into their respective spawning areas. I landed on the concerte bridge roughly. I recieved the attack from both sides but I held it with my sword struggled. We parried each other's blade and suddenly my gauntlet spoke again.

_[Step five!]  
[Guiding Swipe!]_

A bunch of mini-swords came out from my gauntlet. Actually, not just a bunch. A TON OF THEM. It is scaled like a toothpick, but it's thousands of them. They are homing to both of my offenders as they ran to avoid the blue-tiny blades, I just stood there jaw-dropped seeing Kiba and Xenovia being chased by my blades.

After they had escaped them all, they striked me with fierce. This step of [Extreme Truth] surely gives me more confidence and more motivation. So I just acted cool recieving many types of attacks from both of my sparring friends. My blade is equipped with [Wickedness], so it could stand enduring Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, even with 30% attack power more! They backed off at the same time, readying to hold a momentum to swing their own swords at me.

_The source of magic is your own imagination._

Akeno-san's line suddenly clashed my head. I gripped my fists to cast a fire spell beneath our feet. But it turned out unexpectedly and out of my thoughts. The fire built a large barricade of concerte before they both even made a move. The concerte spikes making a barricade took place around me, but it gives me some room to move. The spikes were also high, though. It measures twice of my height, or thrice...

Xenovia-san easily leaped across the spikes, followed by The Handsome Guy. As their blade parried with me, the familiar voice in my gauntlet spoke again.

_[Step Six!]  
[Ultimate Odyssey!]_

I feel like I got the need to kill...

I swung my blade faster than ever.

[Crash crash crash!] It even makes the concerte spikes break. I swung it in many patterns. Including the famous 360-degrees, vertical or horizontal, even diagonal. X-Y-Z slash that I previously used on The Abandoned Office in order to defeat Haytham, and many more..

[Crack! Crack! Boom! Crack!]

Kiba and Xenovia got thrown far away, the bridge even cut into pieces. I took a fast jump-and run towards a safe place ; the main gate. I saw Kiba and Xenovia splashed into the flowing river beneath the mighty bridge. Then, my eyes began to vibrate again as I started to fade out in darkness. The following messages appeared in front of me, in the darkness.;

_SEQUENCE MALFUNCTION.  
SEQUENCE HEAVILY DAMAGED.  
WARPING PARTICIPANTS OUT OF VIRTUALIZATION..._

_CLOSING SEQUENCE PARTICLES..._

_PARTICIPANTS WARPED. OPEN YOUR HELMET._

I opened my helmet as I got shocked at Kiba and Xenovia with scars and blood everywhere. The Virtual Training Room is also badly damaged. Their helmets and the walls of the VTR got disconnected electrical cords everywhere. I took off my helmet and sheathed my blade. I unactivated my Boosted Gear as well as the [Extreme Truth], [Ultimate Odyssey] and the other components.

I ran into them who are laying on the blue floor. I helped them up and sat them on the couch outside the VTR. Then, I let out my green-healing aura from both of my hands with all I got. I healed the wounds and the bruises on their faces...

After they got their consciousness back, Kiba said. "That was unexpectedly of you, Ise." He then went back to sleep on the leather couch. I can sense his breathing. Thank Demon God that he is not dead yet!

"Yes, I didn't expect you to be this strong! I think I got more interested in you!" The blue-haired lady said. I took off their helmets and put it inside the VTR again. I saw they are sleeping again on the couch, so I decided to leave them with bad feelings about myself.

Without my consideration, it's already **19.34 PM. **I got upstairs to see Rias. When I opened my room's door, there were Rias and Asia sleeping peacefully on my bed. Both of them are naked. I closed the door and turned off the lamp. I set the alarm to **22.00 PM **and went to sleep between two beauties after disarming and stripping myself.

_Timeskip to __**22.00 PM**_

"Wake up! Or I will haunt you! Wake up! O-" I turned off the alarm and saw it's still **22.00 PM** "What the fuck, why did my alarm wake me up at this time? Oh right! We got to infiltriate Fort Nordic! Oi, Rias, wake up.. Wake up, my love."

I attempted to wake my girlfriend who have a perfect body. Asia got up early, somehow. Maybe she didn't want to be late... "Fuaaa...What is it, Ise? It's still nighttime..." She yawned and asked me plainly. I sighed and said "We are going to go to Fort Nordic, Rias. Don't you remember?" "Oh yeah. Thank you for waking me up, Ise." She suddenly got out from the blanket and headed towards my bathroom.

_Wait, aren't I supposed to be first? I woke you up! _

I sighed again and headed towards my cabinet where I hung my coat. The spaulders have been upgraded to plate, the chest guard, too! So I might hold Duodecuple's attacks with more resistance. She, Rias Gremory got out from the bathroom with her usual school uniform, but she is still gorgeous. She said "I will be waiting downstairs, Ise. "

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I buttoned my coat and zipped my trousers. I attached my blades' sheathes including my dagger and other ornaments, I also brought a couple of throwing knives in case there are someone who is out of reach. I attached my knives-holder on my left shoulder. I went downstairs to get ready to infiltriate Fort Nordic.

"There you are, Issei. Hurry on this circle, we musn't waste our time!" Azazel-sensei hurried me. I ran a little into the red circle with everyone, including his men on it. "Wait!" Sirzechs-sama interrupted. "Take this, Issei. It will help you communicate with us.

He lent me a tiny piece of shard that is used in The Siege of Gremory Territory, I put it inside my earlobe and we started to disappear.

Azazel-sensei teleported us not-too-far from the southeast watchtower. I can see the guards on their own posts clearly. They are sleepy. "Azazel-sensei. They are sleepy, now's the time to strip them off!" He, Kiba, Asia, Rossweisse, Sirzechs-sama, and Irina went together at one of the posts. I said again. "Rias, Akeno, everybody, you all stay here. Can you see the main tower from here?" "Yes, Ise." "Attack if you see a fire there. Attack with all your might. Don't worry, I will not be in the fort once the fire is lit." Rias pulled my head before I can leave her. She kissed me for a moment and I broke it. "Ise..." She said. "Be careful. I don't want to lose you again..." "I will, Rias. Don't worry. Together, we will reach victory!" I motivated her a little before I let myself off from her arms. I walked towards the big walls while putting my hood on. Fortunately, the rocks that were used to build the walls were cut roughly, So I climbed them with just a little difficulty.

**Fort Nordic  
22.45 PM**

I sat on a platform there waiting for Azazel-sensei and the others to get to change into enemy's uniform and to change shifts with the others.

"Issei, we are on the watchtowers. You are safe to climb now, my men wear white capes with the blue accents. Do not attack the men on that uniform." I heard a voice from my left ear. "Understood." I replied. I continued climbing the southeast watchtower. I got in succesfully as I saw two men with white capes and blue accents screaming while whispering. "You are safe for now. But beware of the guards with red capes, Duodecuple should be on his private office just below the main watchtower. Go!" I thanked one of Azazel-sensei's men and got off the watchtower. I saw two or three men enemies with red capes coming at me. So I quickly searched for a hiding spot. I hid behind the shadows of stacked crates and boxes. While waiting for the enemies to pass, I read one of the boxes' contents. It says "FLOUR".

_Seems legit, Duodecuple, seems legit._

I opened the box with curiosity and found a stack of white powder. It's definetly not flour, it's more like... Meth... I got my hands off the powder and closed the box again.

Sighing slowly, I then said to all of the team using the futuristic gadget that Maou-sama gave me earlier. "Guys, looks like they are smuggling crystal meth over here." Azazel-sensei replied "Yeah, looks like I'm not the only one who figured it out."

I got out from my cover and continued my way to the main watchtower. I saw citizens of the fort is looking at me with a little bit uneasy. If I let them keep staring at me, they might alert the guards!

I walked with a faster tempo to get out of everyone's sight. Even my eyes are covered by the shadow of my hood, they might still recognize me with my coat. I reached an intersection when I saw five red-caped guards coming at me. I was about to turn to the other way when I saw a higher-ranked guard coming towards me, too!

_Fuck, what do I do now!_

I grabbed a window of a house near me. I climbed all the way to the roof without the guards' consideration. When I was about to get down from the red roof, I saw the same higher-ranked guard asking a citizen with a wanted poster of me.

"Do you know this person?" the guard asked. "I saw he went over there!" The citizen replied. Looks like I've been noticed! Perhaps I could take the rooftops instead of the streets to avoid undue attention.

I ran on the red roof again to gain speed for a leap to the next set of roof. I landed safely, but made a [Clink] sound because of my weight. I am lucky, this time... Because the gunman that were supposed to be looking over the rooftop is a little bit sleepy. I sneaked behind him without his consideration and cut his throat with my dagger . The gunman made a croaking sound while my dagger thrusted his throat, but his twitching stops to make sure he's surely dead.

I dropped the body into a safe place and continued approaching Duodecuple via rooftops. I saw another guard is not facing me, but this time he's more aware than the last one I encountered. Again, I sneaked behind him and when I'm ready to take out his soul, he turned around.

"Who's the- hraaghh.." I cut his throat without letting him finish his own sentence. After I dragged the body into the shadows, I saw my next target roof is lower than the one I'm standing on, but it's waaaay too far! If I leaped with the boost of my fire from my feet, my cover will be blown!

I then saw a zipline leading from my current position to the next roof.

_Great idea, but what am I going to use to slide through!?  
[Use me to slide through, boy.]_

Ddraig spoke to me. I activated my Boosted Gear with as less sound as possible. I leaped and grabbed the zipline with my left hand. It's pretty amazing how the zipline can hold my weight without making a noise. I landed on the next roof with my left a little bit sore.

"Hey! What are you doing up here! Get down or I'll shoot!" one of the gunmen pointed his rifle at me. I took one of the throwing knives from my left shoulder and threw it to him. Apparently, the knife stabs his left eye, the gunman kneeled down without making a sound.

Like before, after I dragged the poor gunman's body into shadows, I saw the next set of roof is further than before. There's no way I want to get across via ground, it will attract much attention. I saw a plank of wood which seems really sturdy to hold my weight. The so-called plank is connecting from the set of room where I'm standing on to across. I sighed and considered that I will have to do a tightrope-thingy to get across.

When I'm in the middle of the attempt of crossing, Rias talked to me. "Ise, everything going well?" "Gosh, woman. You shocked me. I can't talk right now, babe. I'll draw too much attention if so." I replied her when Xenovia interrupted us. "Cut it off, baka-uple, You'll blow everyone's covers!"

I almost fell one or twice during the tightrope, but quickly gained my balance again. After I got out from the plank of wood, I saw the other set of rooftop is much further, maybe the furthest of all. And there's no other way besides taking the streets. I got down to the concerte road and I saw a group of hookers, consisting 4 or 5 woman in their late 30s. I approached them and said. "How much are you per person?" "Only twenty-thousand Yen." The hooker said with a seductive tone, but Rias is sure waay better. "All of you follow me. Here's the money." I took out my wallet and paid the hookers all the price.

With the hookers following me, I saw a group of guards with red capes. I pointed at them and said. "Alright, you girls distract them!" "What? Wait, aren't you going to..." The hookers attempted to ask me something whether I'm going to have fun with them "Never you mind, just do as I ask! I paid for you."

One of them curses slowly as they approached the group of guards. I went past them without their consideration because they are distracted by the bodies of the hookers. Apparently they haven't seen the body of Rias. Makes me feel so much luckier than everybody in Kuoh Academy. After I got out from their line of view, I turned into the street that leads into the main watchtower as I encountered the same higher-ranked guard again! He doesn't give up his search on me, does he? "Excuse me, sir. Did you see this guy?" He let me see the poster with a picture of me on it. "He went that *points at the street behind me* way." I stuttered. "Pardon my manners, but can you take off your hood?"

_Seems this guy is smart, too..._

At that instance, I grabbed my dagger and stabbed him in the chest. As usual, he twitches a little because of the pain, I hid the body in a well near a coffee shop.

[Splooossshhh]

His body reaches the water, contaminating it. I went off the well and sheathed my smelly dagger again. "Ise, did you just hired a prostitute?" Rias asked me with curiosity. Although I'm used to these kinds of situations, I got shocked by her question and paused a bit, then continued. "Uh.. Yes... I used them to distract the guards, though. I didn't expect there's hookers in the Underworld, too." "That's good. Because you can only have sex with your only harem, especially me." She got strict immediately.

_Sometimes, Rias remembers me of Overly Attached Girlfriend internet meme..._

I got into an intersection again, fortunately there wasn't much citizens on the road. In fact, there isn't any! I looked on my right while hiding behind a general store when I saw a scout sitting on a bench. While my left, there's nobody but a patch of grass and a straight line of empty, concerte road.

I whistled loud enough to the scout for him to come at me. I don't want to sneak around, because it's too risky! He turned around, stood up, and walked towards my direction. I waited for him. As soon as he's on his close to me, I pulled his neck and cut it while still in front of the general store.

After a couple of stealth-killing and running, I finally approach the main watchtower... This is the serious shit, brothers!

I climbed on top of the four-story building right below the watchtower. As soon as I reached the top floor, I saw a door in the balcony, leading towards the main room of the building. I attempted to open it, but..

_Fuck, it's locked!_

I must not make a blast or Duodecuple sure will be alerted and he cowardly flee. I took out one of my throwing knives and tried to pick its lock. After a moment of spinning the knife and breaking the lock, I opened the door and got in. Fortunately, again, the door has been repaired recently so it won't made a squeak when I opened it. I put my throwing kinfe in its place and took out my dagger from its sheathe without closing the door first. I saw a couple of planks that can be add up to make a set of stairs. As I can see through the window, the planks lead to outside the building and towards the huge balcony on 3rd floor. I stepped on the lowest plank and hopped into another,

After I got outside, I can saw an old man with his white coat and reddish-black patterns (which seems like the Power of Destruction, oh wait, he is also a descendant of Bael Norn!) on the bottom of the coat and as always, the usual tribal pattern on the back of the coat. He is commanding his forces, even at midnight like this! But in his tired condition, he should be no able to fight. I waited for the troops to get out of my line of sight as I approached him with tightrope-style move above his head. I readied my dagger and heard him sighing and muttering "Being a Chief Commander is sure tiring..."

_[Partner! Now's the time!]_

Ddraig spoke inside me as I jumped from the set of planks, letting myself drop on top of Duodecuple's head. I readied my dagger again slightly in front of me to stab on his head.

[Crack.]

My dagger hits perfectly his head as I landed. I withdrew it and cut his throat to ensure he's dead. He choked and held his own head which has blood everywhere. He kneeled down and started to lose his own consciousness.

_I made it, but is it really that easy?_

No time to think about that! I hid the body inside the house and thought what might I take from him as trophy.

_I knew it! It's a great idea!_

I took off his coat and cleaned the blood there since there's only little of it. I rolled it neatly and I put it inside my coat. I still can't believe I killed Duodecuple that has been causing my head to be wanted. I got up the stairs to 4th floor again with the smell of corpse filling the entire building. I got out from the door that used to be my entrance and realized that I have to light my signal fire. So I got off my position and started to climb the huge tower. The reason that I didn't want to take the stairs is I'm going to be detected, although Duodecuple is dead, I still don't want to risk my allies' lifes. The tower's stones were cut roughly, too. But I still grabbed at window frames and flag handles for safety. I almost slipped a couple of times because my hands were all sweaty due to the adrenaline of killing Duodecuple earlier. This crap is extremely high! But I managed to get on top of the main watchtower and saw a couple barrels of powder reserve, judging by their colour. There was a wooden plank again, maybe it's dedicated for ones who looks out the tower. Below that, there were blue-brilliant sea. Since this fort is located on an island, it's possible to jump and dive into the sea.

I set fire on one of the powder barrels, and as the fire keeps getting bigger, I jumped into the sea without hesitation. I heard the wind whistling again mixed by the sound of explosion from the tower.

[Splooossshhh]

I got myself below the surface of the salty, ocean water. I then swam in the direction of Rias, Akeno, and the others. Azazel-sensei and his troops are also attacking from the inside, too. Koneko and Xenovia attacks physically while Rias and her best friend, Akeno attacks magically while keeping distance between them and the walls. Ravel, Sona-senpai, and Tsubaki-senpai seems to be attacking from the other side of the large fort. I approached them with my coat a little bit wet and said. "See, Rias, Akeno? I'm okay!" They got startled with my appearance. Rias said with teary eyes while she is still casting various spells. "Ise! We thought you were gone for good!" "Yes! We thought so!" Akeno added.

"No, I am still very much alive!" I took off my hood and smiled to them. The walls surrounding the fort is falling apart little by little. I sat on the ground beneath a tree behind Rias and Akeno. I unequipped my Boosted Gear due to fatigue of stealth and climbing buildings.

_Aah... I'm glad I made it in one piece. This siege of Fort Nordic will be scattered throughout the Underworld newspapers and television channels._

_**Timeskip.  
**_**Summer Holiday  
Day 29, 2 days before school  
02.33 AM  
Underworld, Gremory Territory.**

"Where are you going, Ise?" Rias asked. "Oh, I'm going to, umm. The tailor. I got unfinished business. Wait for me before going to sleep, Rias." I winked as she puts her hand on her forehead. She took her way into The Gremory Mansion while I walked towards the town center of her family's territory.

**At the tailor and gift shop**

It's amazing that a tailor shop is still on service at this hour.

"G-good evening, Captain General... What you be needing?" "Um... I need this to be cleaned *puts Duodecuple's coat on the table". And please attach the same, exact colour and ornaments as mine. The belts, the spaulder, and the cape with the logo must be same. The sash, too. The tribal pattern here *points* should be dyed red and the base colour is white. The hood, also must be knitten tribal textures. And please loosen the chest part, It's for Rias, actually... Um, and wrap it with red wrapping paper, please." "O-of course Captain! If it's for the next Heiress, we'll do our best! Anything else?" "Wash my coat, too. And... Um.. Do you have a bathroom? I need to wash myself from this ocean smell.. Hehe..."

After I washed myself and dressed myself with my coat which has been washed and ironed, too (It feels warm, though...) I got myself on the front desk and asked if the coat is ready. "H-here you are, Captain Hyoudou Issei! It's all set here!*lent a red bundle to me" "Wow, you guys are fast. And please stop with the Captain General-thing. How much I should pay?" "Oh, n-n-no need! It's our way of thanks for saving this territory..."

I thanked him and put the present for Rias inside my coat. Moments later, I opened the door of Gremory Mansion and saw Rias sitting in the guest room, maybe she is waiting for me. She immediately stood up and said to me. "Ise, I thought I was going to lose you again.. Don't do that ever again..." She buried her face in my chest as I felt tears flowing and soaking my collar. "Hey, hey. Don't cry now. I've got a little present for you..." She got her head off my coat and looked my deep in the eyes. "What is it?" "Here. *took out the gift*" She opened the wrapping paper eagerly and took it off. She got shocked by the coat that I designed for her. "With that, I hope you feel like you're my only one Archpriestess of Destruction." I continued as I smiled.

She shook her mouth and let out more tears coming from both of her beautiful eyes. "Hwaaa... Ise... I've been waiting a long time for this to happen! Beside our school uniforms, I want to wear the same clothes as you do! I am really happy, Ise... You really know my feelings! It also got my family's symbol on the belt and cape!" She hugged me again tighly that I can feel her soft oppai pushing my chest. "Hey, don't cry, Rias. Please don't cry. I am sad if you are sad, too." But she keeps hugging me while holding my present in the luxurious guest room. I patted her head to calm her down, but it's no use

**Issei's Bedroom**.

"I let Akeno-san sleep here, too. Asia is sleeping with Koneko-chan in her own room. You deserve our love, my Ise." Rias said to me while I disarmed and stripped myself. I saw Akeno is sleeping peacefully and is naked! Her body curves is competiting with Rias'. Rias, too is hanging her brand new coat in the cabinet, next to me. Rias and I is now naked "Ise. Sorry, but I'm too tired to do it..." "It's okay, Rias. We don't want to wake Akeno-san, either." I hopped on the bed beside Akeno-san and Rias hopped on, too beside me. Now I'm surrounded by the The Two Great Onee-samas. AND THEY BOTH ARE NAKED!. I wrapped my hands above their heads as Rias closed her body to me. Akeno-san is also coincidentally (or not) turned around to me, revealing her breasts. We three fell asleep in one bed, and naked without blanket covers.


	8. Chapter 7 : Both Sides of Extreme Truth

Both Sides of Extreme Truth

Hyoudou Issei and his friends are going to go back to school after an entire month of holiday. What awaits him at the day before school? What will his [Extreme Truth] do to him?

(A/N : Less epic fighting)

**Summer Holiday  
Day 29, 2 days before school.  
08.49 AM  
Gremory Mansion ; Issei's bedroom**

I woke up between Rias and Akeno who are naked. On my left, there is Akeno which slowly and peacefully sleep-talking "Ise. You took down Duodecuple by yourself, I'm aroused... Fufu... Zzz.." Yeah, her 'S' nature haven't disappeared even a little bit. Rias is hugging my body as a pillow and I can hear her breathing. "Suu... Suu... Ise.. Suu..." Our body is exposed with no blanket covering us. I got my erect manhood which is usual in the morning for boys. I then sighed a little when Akeno-san woke up "Good morning, Ise-san. Mind if I give you a morning kiss?" She asked slowly with a seductive tone. "Um.. Yes please!" I replied eagerly and without hesitation, she pushed her body towards mine and locked our lips together. Out tongue is exchanging and mixing each other's saliva and my hands were caressing her cheeks. We kissed for a moment when I sensed a familiar fighting-aura.

"AKENO!" Rias yelled and continued as I broke our kiss."When I let you sleep beside my Ise, that does not mean you can give him a good morning kiss! I am his girlfriend so I should be giving him!" She said. Akeno-san then continued the argument. "Ufufu... I woke up first and therefore, I have the right to kiss him first! Besides, I'm a part of his harem, too." "No, Akeno! He is my Ise! I would not share him with anybody!" Rias suddenly pulls me closer to her. "Ara ara Rias. You will not be a great leader if you don't share things." Akeno pulls me back to her body.

"Hey, girls. Stop please. Don't fight over small things like that. Rias, if you want to give me a good morning kiss, too, my lips will be open anytime." They both suddenly giggled although there's nothing funny and Akeno got up and headed towards the bathroom. Rias gave me a kiss in the cheek and joined Akeno in the big bathroom connected to my bedroom. I sighed while staring at my own hands.

_Is this the hands that groped Rias' and Akeno's breasts for the first time? Is this the hands that had been used to kill many people? Is this... My power?_

I realized that I had escaped from death several times. I put aside my thoughts and headed towards the wooden cabinet when I saw my coat and Rias' is hanging beside each other. I smiled and considered that it will match perfectly on her beautiful eyes and crimson hair.

**Living room.**

I went down the luxurious staircase to the living room of the gigantic mansion when I saw an album laying on the table. With my white coat and red accents equipped, I opened the album and sat down on a sofa near me. The first page is written "Rias Gremory". The album consists of Rias' childhood photos. Even when she's still in middle school, she is already pretty! She also won the title "The Beauty of Unity Middle School". I then came across some of her childhood photos, which is really cute and really innocent. I saw also her photo when she first time joined Kuoh Academy along with Akeno-san, Sona-kaichou, and Tsubaki-fukukaichou. The picture was taken in front of the academy's main gate.

I giggled a little bit after seeing some other her childhood photos. There is a black-and-white photo of her crying being teased by another crimson-haired guy. Maybe it's Sirzechs-sama... I laughed and as I took my breath when Rias' hands are pinching my left cheek hardly. "Ouuuchh! Rias, what was that for?". She was wearing my present that matches her big breasts perfectly. Looks like the tailor knows her body measurement well. "Ise! What are you looking at!? You aren't supposed to look at this!" She grabbed the album with rush from my lap and closed it. She puts her hand on her forehead again. The vambraces looks identical with mine, as well as the red sash and the plate spaulders. She seems frustated with me looking at her childhood pictures. She put the album in the cabinet nearby and locked it. Then, a familiar voice of a youth called me. "Issei. Or should I say, Captain General?"

Both Rias and I turned around to the source of the voice as I stood up. It was Sairaorg. "What happened, Sairaorg? Can I help you?" Rias said. "First of all, I just want to congratulate you for beating Duodecuple's ass out. That guy is a jerk, he is. Anyway, news about the Nordic Siege has been spread throughout the Underworld, even Bael's territory. You may want to read this article." He lent me and Rias a rolled newspaper. I opened and let Rias see what's in the front page ;

_**SIEGE OF FORT NORDIC**_

_The Gremory House is apparently not happy with the previous siege that The Norn House gave them a few days ago. They assaulted their main base at Fort Nordic. Just a couple minutes before the siege, the corpse of Duodecuple Norn, the leader and the Commander in Chief of the big family. Moments later, the cctv caught a picture of Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei and as everyone know, he is well-known as The Oppai Dragon among children. He is also given the title of The Gremory Captain General. Just a second before the siege started, a huge explosion can be seen from the main watchtower. Eyewitnesses have also found a couple of rebel guards inside the fort. But strangely, they are all wearing white capes with blue patterns instead of red. The corpse of Duodecuple is also found without his coat. Besides that, a few guards has been found hid under a well and in front of a general store. The Underworld Governor, Azazel, is also saying that the fort is completely useless without the presence of Duodecuple Norn himself. So that the walls of the fort may be demolished and it could be an island city. Strangely again, there were no corpses found inside any watchtower. There were only powder barrels and ammunition. Now, everybody is wondering in their heads ; From where did Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei infiltriate the fort? In addition, there was found a couple of crates and boxes with various labels but only contains drugs which seems are going to be smuggled later. The government of The Underworld is now confiscating it . (continued to page 4)_

I sighed and Rias also took her eyes off the newspaper. I put it aside and heard Sairaorg saying. "By the way, Rias and you look good in those matching coats." "Yeah, it fits perfectly in me. Not too loose nor too tight." Rias said. Then Ravel came to us. "Issei-san! Rias-senpai! You have an invitation!" She lent me a piece of paper with an expensive-looking seal on it. I ripped it regardless of the price and opened the letter.

_Dear Hyoudou Issei, and your peerage,  
You have been invited to a talkshow and interview to discuss the siege you and your friends have caused last midnight. We are looking forward to seeing you at my office on the top floor in Lilith approximately at 12 o'clock at noon. There will be many important people there, so I expect you to come._

_Head of Belial Family,Diehauser Belial  
_

It's from The Rating Game all-time champion himself! I let Rias see the letter of invitation as I saw her shocked, too. "What happened?" Sairaorg asked. "We was invited to an interview, but this time, Diehauser Belial himself is inviting us personally. If you want too, you can come."

Suddenly, Rias' nee-sama and Azazel-sensei summoned themselves near us. "Hey, hey Ria-tan. Can we come too?" Maou-sama spoke. "But.. But the invitation is from Diehauser. You don't want to embarass yourselves by appearing in front of him, Nee-sama, sensei.." She replied.

Azazel-sensei lifted his shoulders in dissapointment as he went with Sirzechs-sama upstairs. I must look good and hope that I don't embarass Rias and the others by my answers. There must be much more audiences than before since it's an event held by the champion of The Rating Game. I just hope Rias would wear her coat that I gave her while she is crying, afraid of losing me again.I then sighed and saw Rias is holding her left hand on her forehead. Suddenly, Akeno-san, Asia-san, Koneko-chan appeared behind us two. "Ise-san. Can we come, too?" Asia-san asked with a cute tone. "Of course. You all can come. Irina-san and Xenovia-san also." Rias answered her question for me. She is such a thoughtful girl! As she said that, Sairaorg who has been standing there all the time disappeared. I know not where and why.

"How about me?" A cardboard box suddenly appeared below the staircase, and approaching us. I was about to ask a question that says '_How long have you been there!?'_ but my lover answered him first. "Why not, Gasper? Tell Yuuto that he is invited, too."

_Hey, the name in the invitation is me, so I should be answering their questions. But nevertheless, she is extremely pretty with that coat matches her crimson hair as expected._

I grinned and looked towards her while she is still talking with the cross-dressing vampire. "No lewd thoughts here."

_WHAAT! KONEKO-CHAN CAN ALWAYS READ MY MIND!_

I stuttered "N-n-n-o.. It's just I'm thinking about, um... Sona-kaichou and Tsubaki-fukukaichou. They helped us, too. So I thought they should be joining the event." Rias then sarcastically said. "Oh, does that mean you pay attention to them more than me?" "N-no! I still love you and I still pay attention to you! A-anyway... We should do something to kill time before the interview!" I changed the topic. "Ara, Ise. Don't change the topic." Rias said to me.

I smiled bitterly and I saw Akeno offers me "Ise, how about sparring in the Virtual Training with me? I could use some training, after all." Actually, it's a good idea. I haven't tried the VTR in Rias' family's mansion, yet. So I nodded in agreement and heard Koneko-chan said. "Senpai! It's not fair! I want to spar with you, too!" "Well, we guess we can pay back your actions last time, Ise."

WHAT! Xenovia-san and Kiba-san appeared suddenly behind me!

"Everybody wants to spar with me?" I asked in confusion when everybody nodded "Uh huh." They say. "You too, Rias?" Akeno asked the lady who was beside me all the time. Rias then replied "No, I don't want to spar with him." At one moment I was relieved that I needn't fight my own girlfriend until she continued. "I want to tag along with him."

_What does that supposed to mean!? Me and Rias is going to fight them!?_

"Ara ara Rias. You seem to want an enjoyable time with him, no?" Akeno-san teased her as Rias got her face a little bit red. "Okay then, everyone let's get to the VTR underground." She said while changing the topic.

When everyone went downstairs including me, I saw a huge, very huge Virtual Training Room compared with the one I broke underneath my house. The design was same as before, but this time it has extra helmets ; maybe 8, and the helmets themselves are much more modern. "The Virtual Training Room that my mansion have is safer than Ise's. There are also more options to the sequences and AIs in case you want to practice alone." The Crimson-Haired beauty explained.

I got in the VTR and puts on my helmet. Before I can close my eyes, Xenovia-san said to me "Issei, would you like to program the sequences?" I nodded and took my steps towards the computer. I was given many choices of maps. But I glanced at a map that contains tall towers and skyscrapers. I clicked it and was shown another option of team positions. After selecting Rias and I on the same team, I clicked 'OK' button near the bottom of the screen and closed my eyes with the helmet. Like before, with a great vibration in my eyes, I can read the following writings in white. ;

_INITIALIZING.._

_ACCESSING SEQUENCE..._

_MAP : NEW YORK SKYSCRAPERS  
PARTICIPANTS : 2 + 4  
TEAM RED : HYOUDOU ISSEI ; RIAS GREMORY  
TEAM BLUE : HIMEJIMA AKENO ; TOUJOU KONEKO ; XENOVIA ; YUUTO KIBA_

_LOADING ENVIRONMENT SEQUENCE...  
LOADING INTERACTIONS SEQUENCE...  
LOADING MEMORY DATA SEQUENCE...  
LOADING EQUIPMENT SEQUENCE...  
__LOADING SACRED GEAR SEQUENCE...  
LOADING SPAWNING SEQUENCE...  
SEQUENCE LOADED._

_DETECTED NO BONUS SEQUENCE._

_WARPING PARTICIPANT INTO SEQUENCE, PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET...  
INITIALIZED._

_VIRTUALIZATION START._

As I opened my eyes, I can see square particles making the environment around me and Rias. The sequence finished loading when I saw the other four guys standing in front of us with other rooftops separating us. I took out my blade from its sheathe as I saw Rias leaning forward, getting ready to attack.

"Stop, Rias. Let me go first. You must avoid damage at all costs." I signaled her to stop but she slowly yelled. "Ise! I'm tired of being caged and being saved by you! I want to fight, too! Let me fight beside you!" I sighed and said again "Alright, if that is what you want. Don't get the coat dirty, though. You don't want to get laughed by Emperor Belial." I dashed towards the blue team and took my first leap in the virtualization game.

I looked down and saw the streets of New York looking at me. By then, I activated my Boosted Gear and [Extreme Truth].

_[Extreme Truth!]  
[Step two!]  
[Wickedness!]  
[Step Six!]  
[Ultimate Odyssey!]_

Because of the [Wickedness], my blade turns purplish-black and I sensed a huge killing need from my mind. I ran faster, not caring Rias who is still on my back, casting destructive spells towards our opponent. Kiba is my first opponent by him to face me one-on-one on the rooftop. I parried his holy-demonic blade with my Supreme Ultimatum. He stepped back a little because of the impact my blade gave his, but he dashed again towards me. At that instance, Xenovia who was wielding her special weapon ; Ex-Duranda swung it towards me. I quickly dodged it and let her blade fall to the concerte rooftop. It caused a large shake inside the building. It started collapsing as I ran to safety along with my two opponents. I leaped towards the next rooftop that were between my spawn area and theirs. Xenovia continued to strike my by swinging her blade horizontally. I jumped and the blade almost hits Kiba. "Hey! Xenovia, be careful!" "So-sorry Kiba-kun!" Kiba striked me but I managed to block it while still in the air. As soon as I landed, I saw yellow-lightning bolts coming towards me from every direction. I was forced to jump again, but the bolts are homing at me wherever I move!I attempted to slash one or two with my blade, but there was too many of them! When I realized that, the robotic-voice in my Boosted Gear spoke again.

_[Step Seven!]  
[Shade Impulse!]_

A purplish-black aura covered my body in a shape of circle. The circle suddenly started growing bigger and bigger until it blasts away the lightning bolts. I landed on both of my feet and the aura that covered my sword began to turn reddish-black, same as The Baels' Power of Destruction. I pulled my hood on my head to look slightly much cooler and continued striking both Xenovia and Kiba simultaneously. Apparently [Step Seven gives me much more powers compared to [Wickedness] and [Ultimate Odyssey]. Every parried striking gives me more power, and I spoke to Ddraig.

_Ddraig! Give me boost, please!  
[Alright! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]_

I felt stronger than ever, feels like I can take on the entire S.W.A.T squadron myself! I draw as much power as I can into both of my hands. When I was feeling ready, I clenched my left hand and gave my power to my sword like I've been using it all my lifetime. Kiba is casting the spell that spawns various blade from the ground. But it was all too late. I lifted my left arm while still holding back the powers within.

"HIKEEN!" [Swooossshhhhhh!]

I punched Kiba with the gauntlet on my left hand as black-reddish flames coming out from my fist and keeps pushing Kiba. He flew outside the rooftop and fell down to the street below, he was about to take out his demon wings, but it seems that he was recieving too much damage to do it, he then continued to fall to gravity as I saw square particles coming from his head which is slowly disappearing. After he got out of my sight, an announcer that seems like a robotic-lady spoke from nowhere.

"_Desynchronized. Yuuto Kiba, will now be warped outside of the Virtualization Training Room due to lack of energy. Team Red has, two, participants left. Team Blue has, three, participants left. "_

I did not think much about his loss. I gathered my powers that were left over my left into my blade. I striked Xenovia with no mercy as she shivers and frightened. I do not know what powers overcome my mind, but I don't feel a speck of pitiness towards her. I swung my blade to her with merciless. She flew as high as Kiba, helpless and shocked. She fell towards the street with her eyes opened widely. The same lady spoke through the unseen speaker as I sheathed my sword.

"_Desynchronized. Xenovia, will now be warped outside of the Virtualization Training Room due to lack of energy. Team Red has, two, participants left. Team Blue has, two, participants left."_

The lady I love yelled to me. "Ise! You don't have to be merciless to the others! Although they are our opponent, you should recognize that they are our friends, nonetheless!" I don't know what devil or satan is inside my mind, I turned around to her and yelled much louder. "SHUT UP YOU SHITTY BITCH! YOU WANT SOME, TOO!? I'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T STOP!" She got a little bit shocked and flown tears with my words although she can't see my face clearly under my hood.

My brain and my heart started to argue, defending its own egos. My heart doesn't want to yell at Rias, but my brain told me to do so. It's like the bigger the steps in [Extreme Truth], the more that evil overcomes me. I said then to Ddraig.

_Ddraig, give me Burst!  
[Partner! Burst will hurt yourself-]  
I don't care! Retire me from this game and from my [Extreme Truth!], Unless you want me to die, give me already!  
[Okay then. Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!]_

I unequipped my [Boosted Gear] along with its unholy [Extreme Truth]

I kneeled down while facing Rias who is still crying and still looking at me. I started to fade out as the announcer spoke ;

"_Desynchronized. Hyoudou Issei, will now be warped outside of the Virtualization Training Room due to unconsciousness. Team Red has, one, participant left. Team Blue has, tw-"_

I blacked out due to Burst that I asked Ddraig to give me.

_Timeskip_

I woke up at a couch in the living room with only Sirzechs-sama sitting in front of me. "Issei, finally you woke up. I was worried. The game was won by Akeno and Koneko because Rias retired herself from the game as soon after you got desynchronized." "What happened? I felt something weird..." "Ah, yes. I always forgot to tell you this. Actually, your [Extreme Truth] has got 12 steps. Each higher step risks your healthy mind more and more. You just did step seven, [Shade Impulse] that causes your brain to recognize everyone as your enemy. In the next steps, you may kill your allies or even able to kill me! The [Extreme Truth] is basically a two-edged blade. It could hurt yourself. It was personally created by the man you killed, Duodecuple Norn. That is why it has 12 steps. Nevertheless, skills like [Wickedness] or [Divine Flair] has more benefits than its disadvantages. But at step 12, the infamous technique will kill everybody on sight. You might even kill yourself if you can't control it. Just be careful next time when you are going to activate your [Extreme Truth] in a friendly match or a match that includes allies."

I got up from the couch and said eagerly. "Most importantly, where is Rias?" "Oh? I told her your problem, but she won't believe it that easily. She is in her room for now. I don't know what she is doing, though." I thanked him as I walked up the stairs and towards the 2nd floor.

In front of Rias' room with a closed door, I can hear her sobbing and crying slowly. I was confused whether I should go in or not.

_Fuck, this is all my fault! Issei is dumb! Issei is an idiot!_

I buckled up and touched the handle of the wooden door and opened it. I saw her crying with both of her hands covering her pretty of a face while still wearing her personal coat. I sighed and walked towards her. "Rias..." "Go away, Ise! I just want to be alone right now! *sob*" "Rias, I am sorry... The one who spoke those words, it wasn't me.. It's... Another individual in me. I'm terribly sorry. You know I would never do that to a girl that I want to protect for the rest of my life. Forgive me, my love." I held her left arm while she is still covering her face. Her crying began to fade out. She held my hand, too while uncovering her gorgeous face, her eyes were swollen and teary. She stood up and said. "Really? You want to protect me for the rest of your life?" "Yes, I do." I attempted to hug her close. "If that so... Make a pledge, then I will forgive you." She grinned as she leaned her body into my hug. "I swear to Demon God that I will protect Rias Gremory for the rest of my life." I grinned, too. "Ise... I love you." The woman that I loved from the bottom of my heart pushed her oppai towards me. "I love you too, Rias. So, don't cry because I will always be next to you."

Both of us blushed and I started a kiss that locked her sexy lips. Her saliva is a little bit sticky due to crying, but It doesn't matter to me. She said in the middle of the intimate moment. "Ise, mm... I love you, mn... I will never leave you... Mnn, your lips are good. Mnmmm!" "Mm, Let me protect you, Rias. With my, mm... Life!" I sometimes bite her lower lip to arouse her.

"Ise! Mn.. You're good at, mnn... This!" In the middle of the kiss, the door suddenly barged in. I let go of Rias' lips and both of us turned around. "Ara ara, Rias and Ise is sure in a relationship nowadays. You'd best get going for the talkshow or we'll be late for sure." Akeno-san said with everyone behind her, and she continued. "Rias, have you forgived Ise yet?"

"Well what do you think?" She said with an annoyed grin while still in my arms. Everyone laughed, including me.

**11.55 AM**

Loud applause can be heard from the audiences' seat. There were also The Four Maous and Azazel-sensei sitting in a VIP booth, still facing The Gremory Team. The audiences contains various ages. Most children are screaming my nickname "Oppai-Dragon! It's Oppai-Dragon!"

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei and The Gremory Team! To start, here's a few question that I will be asking you. Are you ready?" The Emperor grinned as me and my allies sat on the leather couch. "We are ready." I responded.

"Okay, *took out a piece of a paper* What time do you infiltriate the fort?"  
"At most likely, 11 at midnight." I said.  
"Do you start a fight with Duodecuple, or what? How did you kill him?"  
"Apparently, it was midnight and he can't sense my presence well, so I dropped from a wooden plank above him and stabbed his head with my dagger."

The crowd got amazed.

"Fascinating. What trophy did you take from him?"  
"As you can see, Rias Gremory here is wearing Duodecuple Norn's coat."

Again, the crowd got jaw-dropped by my statement.

"Did he give that as a present, or did you take it from him?" The Emperor asked my girlfriend.  
"After we got back from the siege, he told me that he was going to the tailor. I tried to stop him, but he insisted so I let him go. I was sitting on a couch in the guest room of our mansion when he got back from outside. I said that I were missing him and hugged her close while tears flowing from my eyes. He said to me to not cry and took out a red bundle from his coat. I got curious and opened it when I saw a coat identical with his. He said that it was a gift for me."

The crowd cheered again and someone said to her husband "She's lucky to have a romantic boyfriend, unlike you!"

"How was your feelings back then?"  
"Oh, my feelings were happy, of course! I'm so happy that I cried even more!*giggles*"

"And what were you guys doing while Issei is inside the fort?"  
"Oh, the boys marched inside the gate, disguised as guards while the girls wait for Issei's signal. A few of the girls also stay in one of the guards' checkpoint." Akeno-san replied to The Emperor.

"Signal? What kind of signal?" He asked while looking at me.  
"Oh, Duodecuple's house is right below the main watchtower. After I killed him and took my trophy, I climbed the tower from outside. Because if I took the stairs from inside, it will be risky. When I got to the top, I saw a couple of powder barrels and a plank of wood just above the sea. I ignited one of the barrels as I took a leap towards the ocean."

The crowd got extremely amazed and some of them gave applause.

"Wow! That is very brave! You should have let me see it!" He, too got amazed.  
"Yeah, but it was kinda fun, leaping and feeling the wind whistling by your ears. It just felt... Natural." I replied.

Sona-senpai, who was sitting beside Tsubaki-senpai all the time, said. "We was worried that Issei is not going to make it. When the signal fire was ignited, me and the others were hesitated to attack, but he said when he light the fire, he will not be there. So we got concerned and started the siege."

"Amazing, who.. Who put up this plan?"  
"Issei himself."Tsubaki-senpai replied for all of us.  
"It comes from the brave himself heh? *laughed*"

The crowd started to laugh, too. Even the Four Great Maous!

_Sigh... I guess I will have to answer all of his questions..._

**17.22 PM**

I was walking with Rias (The others went home early, I know now why.) in the streets of Lilith, after meet-and-greet with our fans and after having a lunch. We were walking approximately in an area that used to be the territory of Norn Families. when I saw a poster of me that was used in Fort Nordic beforehand. The poster exactly said ;

_WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
HYOUDOU ISSEI_

_[A PICTURE OF ME]_

_PLEASE CONTACT [PHONE NUMBER] IF SEEN  
-THE NORN FAMILY_

I ripped the poster from the wall as I saw a man with black suit coming towards me with a rifle on his hands. "Ise, watch out!" She warned me as I took one of my throwing knives from my shoulder and threw it to the hitman. He was about to load his rifle when the knife I threw cut his throat. He kneeled down as a few people screamed and got out of my sight. "Ise! We'd better get out of here before backup comes!" She spawned a magic circle beneath us both as I saw other men with black suits running towards us.

**The Gremory Mansion**

"What was that?" I asked to Sirzechs-sama who was sitting on the living room, reading a piece of paper in his hands. "I do not know what you mean?" "There had been posters all over the city." I asked to him. Rias is maybe upstairs, chatting with her friends about the interview. "Ah, yes." He stood up and said.

"The Norn Family is currently looking for you. You are right now, on top of tha crazed family's wanted list with a very high price on your head. They are ordering all what's left from them. Including hitmen, assassins, interceptors, and many more. Be advised that they will hunt you anytime. Besides that, I have done a research at your [Extreme Truth]. You may want to look at this."

He handed me the paper that he has been reading previously when Milicas-sama and Grayfia-san appeared behind Sirzechs-sama. "You may want to look after your child instead of Issei. No offense, actually *turns her head to me* "None taken" I replied. I took the paper from his hands as he went off with his own family. I sat down and began to read what contains it and that was written in devil letters ;

_**[EXTREME TRUTH]**__**STEPS.**_

_**[STEP ONE : ABOMINATION]**__ : The first step of [Extreme Truth] covers the User's body with a heavy, sturdy, and solid scale mail that boosts defense and damage resistance. However, it reduces speed and agility, reduces evasion rate, and reduces accuracy . It also can let out a huge, strong wave during activation._

_**[STEP TWO : WICKEDNESS] **__: Covers the User's weapon with a dark, purplish aura which gives power to the sword, gunblade, dagger, staff, or claws. When the User is recieving Boost from The Boosted Gear, the aura will get thicker and darker. There is only one very little disadvantage, unsheathable._

_**[STEP THREE : CONDEMNATION] **__: Changes Abomination's scale mail into a thinner, lighter one. Disadvantages are when wearing this, the user cannot perform a Juggernaut Drive nor Longinus Smasher, unable to endure much attacks, and the lowest resistance scale mail of all the [Extreme Truth]_

_**[STEP FOUR : DIVINE FLAIR] **__: Let the user think about more strategy in a short period of time. Able to memorize things clearly as a photographic memory and able to move more swiftly. No disadvantages has been detected._

_**[STEP FIVE : GUIDING SWIPE] **__: Let out a thousands of homing mini-swords that deal microscopic damages to the opponent. It can be used several times, but depends on the User's capability and strength. If over-used, will deal ten times more damage than Boosted Gear's Burst and will damage a few neurons inside the brain._

_**[STEP SIX : ULTIMATE ODYSSEY] **__: Lets out huge powers into the User's mind, body, and weapon. Every kind of weapon is able to recieve the power, even a tree branch. Also, gives speed and agility to the body. If the User cannot control his emotion, his/her killing intention will rise up and multiply itself within seconds. This step can be unequipped naturally when the User kills someone or two._

_**[STEP SEVEN : SHADE IMPULSE] **__: Can be said an advanced version of Ultimate Odyssey. At activation, the User's body cover up in purplish-black barrier. Like a bubble, it should grow bigger and bigger until it explodes. Just the explosion, it gave much more damage than Abomination's wave. It also gives much, much, very much power. However, It took control three-quarter of the user's healthy mind that he/she can kill teammates. The user also recieve a great need to kill._

_**[STEP EIGHT : GRAND LETHAL] **__: Gives the user the finest scale mail among all [Extreme Truth] steps. The resistance and the defense is higher than Abomination's, but the speed and evasion is also higher than Condemnation's. It also permits the user to use Juggernaut Drive or Longinus Smasher. But the most major disadvantage is that if equipped more than 30 minutes, the user will surely fall unconscious due to loss of energy regardless of his/her strength._

_**[STEP NINE : EAGLE VISION]**__ : The most helpful step among the twelve. When activated, user's view will be reinforced. If the user is looking for someone, it can give hallucinations about his/her target trails. If the user is battling with someone, it can detect his/her enemy/enemies' weakness. And if the user is lost, it can provide the correct route by highlighting it. As far, no disadvantages has been detected except the user will get a slight headache if toggled for a long time. _

_**[STEP TEN : BRINK OF DELUSION] : **__Turns the environment into a pitch-black with purple particles. The target is locked and cannot move with a red magic-circle below the target. Summons shadow-spears surrounding the flinched target and threw him/her into the air. The spears can attack anytime on the user's command. While in the air, ____a few razors will slay the opponent followed by uncommandable spears that came from the circle. After all attacks are finished, the environment will come back to normal. Effective when only in one-on-one fight._

_**[STEP ELEVEN : INWARD CHAOS] **__: Most powerful weapon upgrade in the system. Any weapon will be converted into a reddish-black form with a jewel on it. It can cut through anything. It is very light and durable yet extremely sharp. With only one swing, several of Archpriests will be cut into pieces. The sword itself is well-known as Eternal Despair. It was said one of Lux Magnus's blade, National Underworld Executioner, he is also Emperor Mateus' trusted companion who once ruled Underworld long before the Faction War started. Disadvantage is if the blade is not compatible with the user, it will kill him/her merciless._

_**[STEP TWELVE : DEUX IRATUS] **__: It gives the user a circular-shaped object which can control everybody's mind and body, including he and his allies. When he commands the object, it will take over everybody he wants just by thinking it. Either their body or their mind, he can do anything. From killing each other themselves or just damage their internal organs to finish them. But the strongest step is also the most risky one. If the user exceeds his/her limit at using the artifact, even just one mili-second, he will be paralyzed and the artifact itself can take his/her own soul. Basically, the longer he/she uses the artifact, the greater the chance his/her soul can be taken. About the ball-shaped artifact itself, it was well-known as The Living Dictator, and once wielded by Regnum Dei, God of Discord._

I got a chill throughout my body when I read 'Soul can be taken' I swallowed my own saliva down my throat as I folded the paper. As I was going upstairs to see Rias, I encountered one of her family's butlers. "Good afternoon, young master.. Oh, captain g..general.. I'm sorry, y-young master." "Do you see Rias?" "Ah, her m-m-ajesty awaits you at you, Captain General's room." "Thank you. And please stop with that name. I prefer called my name than my title."

**Issei's Bedroom ; Gremory Mansion  
19.45 PM**

I went into a sauna which was located inside the bathroom with a white towel covering my lower body just after I hung my coat inside the cabinet. Rias is not there and I could use some steam and some heat. I turned on the automatic sauna and I sat down on the brown, wooden chair.

I enjoyed the steam covering my lungs and my own sweat covering almost all of my body, thinking what will Rias do tonight. Maybe she is going to screw me? Or leave me because I yelled at her this morning? I can't think of anything! Her body is just too tempting, especially when she puts on a cute face! I remembered when Rias wanted me to call her by her name. She's just so cute and mature at the same time!

The door of the sauna opens. I was a little bit interrupted from my dirty thoughts. Could it be Rias? Akeno? Asia? Someone? Hurry up and show yourself! I can't wait!

I then saw Rias, fully naked without any towel or even string covering her body. The sauna was hot enough for her to turn her face red as soon as possible. She closed the wooden sauna door as she approached me and sat beside me while her boobs jiggling. "I didn't expect you will be here, Ise." She said calmly, and continued as I flinched. "This situation, it makes me remember that time..." "What time?" Our voices echoed throughout the futuristic sauna. "What will happen if my Ise pushed me down on this bench." "Well," I paused. "Would you like the answer?" We both grinned to each other as I took off my tower and put it on the same bench that we were sitting on. I smiled to Rias and pushed her down, helpless. I dropped my sweaty body on hers. I kissed the girl without any word more. She apparently got shocked as I closed my eyes while locking her lips to enjoy the sensation of our saliva mixing together. She, too closed her eyes while I can feel her eyelashes touching mine. As always when kissing, she always wrapped her arms around my neck and caressing it softly.

"Ise.. I love mn... you... mm..." We sometimes let go each other to take as many oxygen as possible, but continued making love in the sauna. "I love you, nn... too, Rias!" "I can't hold it anymore, Ise! Put yours inside my cunt!"

I broke the kiss as saliva trail can be seen between our tongues. I put in my dick which has been erect since Rias came in. "Aaah! Ise! It's good! Harder!" I thrusted it in her wet pussy harder as she wished. "Ah! Rias! Your vagina! It's so warm! I love it the best!" I grabbed her breasts and proceeded to play with her nipples. "Fua! Ise! I love the way you do this to me! Give me more! Ahn! Fuaah!" I ride her faster and faster with her boobs still jiggling up and down. Her face is as red as strawberry and when she moaned in pleasure, it makes me feel much horny than before! "Ise! Come here!" I dropped on top of her again as she pulled my head for a kiss. Our tongues are dancing while I still humping her sexy cunt. Without our consideration, my ass is pulling and pushing faster than before. "I'm happy Ise.. Mnn.. I'm happy I can have sex with a guy like you!" Just after she finishes her statement, I gave her another passionate kiss like we've never done it before. "Your oppai are the best, Rias!"

"If you want, mm... You can suck themmnn... Fuah!" I released the kiss and guided my mouth towards her left breast. I did a couple licks to her nipple, and I bit it as soft as possible, making her scream. "AAAH! ISE! That's good! I love you!" I felt her hand holding my right hand and guides it to her own mouth. She took my middle finger and began to suck it inside her mouth. "Mm... Mm.." We moaned softly together and simultaneously, enjoying each other's body. "Ise.." She took off my finger to say that. "Hmm?" I answered while still playing with her left boob. "I'm about to cum! Please do it together and outside, Ise. I haven't drank.. Fuah! My potion yet!" I released her left breast and said too. "Me too! I'm going to take it out!"

She nodded to me when I took out my dick from her pussy. I aimed my penis at her sweaty body. "Argh! Fuah! Hah!" Then, I shot my load on top of her fit body. She let her tongue out to lick my load as she squirted hers, soaking the wooden bench. "Your load is rather salty and sweet, Ise. But it's a little bit bitter..." I smiled when she continued to lick parts of her body. "May I help you clean up?" I asked lewdly. "Yes please. Lick all of my body if you can! Fufu..." She giggled. I started with her vagina first, then to her stomach and boobs. I don't mind licking my own jizz if it's for the woman I love. Although she was right about the flavor, I really don't have a problem with that.

"Ise.." "Yes, Rias?" "I love you. I really do..." she meaningfully said to me. "Me too, Rias. We will be together. Forever." "Like ever?" She asked. "And after."

I cleaned her and myself by using my towel that I took off earlier. When we was finished, I lifted her up on my hands. "Kyaah! Don't scare me like that!" "You are adorable, my love. You really are." I turned off the sauna and opened the door while Rias is still being carried by me.

I exited the bathroom and felt a huge chill on both me and Rias. "Wow, it's freezing, isn't it Ise?" "Indeed. But you make me all hot!" I said that while putting her down on my bed with sweat still all over our body. I turned off the lamp just after I saw her breathing heavily. After I took out the blanket and covered her up until her neck, I got onto the bed, too and covered myself with the same blanket that is covering her. "Rias..." "Yes, Ise?" "You still haven't answered my question."

She got confused and asked "What question?" "Did you forgive me?" "Of course, Ise! Don't ask such silly questions! I will always forgive you, because you're my future husband." I chuckled and replied. "And you, gorgeous lady, are my future wife. Goodnight, Rias." "Goodnight, too. My Ise." She kissed my forehead softly as I felt her arms hugging me, so I hugged her back in return.

We get drowsy in each other's comfort and got drifted into our own respective's dreams.

_**ARC 1 END**_


	9. Chapter 8 : Action Hero

Last Action Hero

Hyoudou Issei has returned from his training. He is back for Rias Gremory and the others who has been waiting for him in the past 7 years.

(A.N : Can you guess where are the origins of the places?)

**Seven Years Later...  
4.55 PM**

[Crshh.. Crsh.. Crsh]

I was riding a horse outside of The Underworld. It was the fall season so the yellow and red leaves are covering my path from The Frontier to the Main Gate of Underworld. Still, my coat that I took from Gearfried long time ago sticks with me almost all the time. Apparently, judging by their ironclad uniforms and capes, seven high-ranked guards were guarding the main gate. One of them yelled. "Show your ID or stay out!"

Despite I still have my hood tucked on, I hopped off my white horse and slightly petted it to calm her down. I grinned towards them, not showing my true face after these rough times. I still have my blades sheathed because I hardly use them in battles. I used only my [Extreme Truth] that has reached its maximum step ; [Deux Iratus]. I could use The Gift of The Gods to control their mind and let the gate open for me, but I realized that they are working for Bael Household after seeing their detailed attire. Just to remind, I can use all steps in [Extreme Truth] without occuring that large, robotic sound.

I opened my pointed hood, regardless of my black cape with The Gremory Symbol on it has been slightly torn down on the bottom of it because of the incident I had in Biohazard Lab three years ago, when I attempted to save a kid trapped in a Test Subject Room. My cape caught on fire but I quickly put it out. But that is a later story.

They seem extremely surprised as soon as they saw my face. I haven't changed much visually, but I felt I have grown more mature, wiser, and else. Only a scar below my left eye caused by the incident while I'm breakig in a cargo ship to retrieve a single manifest which I am not allowed to read it. I have experienced much, much more powerful enemies than Masquearada and Gearfried combined. There were hundreds of continents in Underworld, though. I discovered it when I sailed out from Barlok's Lair ; Underworld's USA and where was the Gremory Mansion located. I have also found and defeated the wielder of Telos Karma, but I didn't take a trophy of it.

"Greetings. May I show you my ID or my Sacred Gear?" I asked sarcastically.

"Captain General Hyoudou Issei!" The leader bows at me formally, as well as his juniors. "How may I serve you? The people has been missing you!"

"You can let me and my horse in." I smiled as warm as possible.

After I have graduated from Kuoh Academy, that memory still disrupts my clear mind. I sighed loudly with excitement as I can't wait to see the others.

_**Flashback Start**_

**Seven Years Ago...  
**

"What? Rias! Why are you leaving?" I asked with teary eyes.

"Ise, please don't cry." She wiped my tears from my cheek. "Me and Akeno have graduated the academy and are going to Tokyo Cascabian University. Don't worry, we can still meet in The Underworld. Tell Asia, Kiba and the others, too. Okay? Take care of yourselves. I will always love you, my Ise."

She kissed me deeply for a short time before heading off to the plane with Akeno waving on me to say her last goodbye. I waved back with almost crying.

_Why did she have to leave me like that? Isn't there any good universities in my hometown!?_

When I got home, all of them asked the same question, including my parents..

"Ise? Where is Rias and Akeno?"

"They went off to Tokyo University to study further." I explained shortly and with burden on my heart that I was not ready to let her go.

Everyone got hysterical as I walked my path towards my room upstairs. I sat down on my bed and saw a picture of me and Rias on a wooden frame, hanging on the wall. The moment when I was on a date with her. We was wearing the same white coat with her family's symbol on the belt. I was picking her up bridal-styled while she wrapped her arms around me. I do not remember who was taking the picture, but I do not regret a single moment with her.

"It will get a quite lonely here..." I muttered as soft as possible to myself. But I got a little speck of hope knowing we can meet in The Underworld again.

Shortly, after the bachelor party in my university apart from Rias', I was in the north gate of Barlok's Lair just as soon as I argued with my parents about living and exploring The Underworld. Behind me was a white horse which seems to be very muscular with two large saddle bags on it. I was wearing my coat, on my left hand lays a large suitcase contains of clothes and detergent. With a backpack on my back contains of flashlight, a few water bottles, a lighter, and a portable tent.

"Where are you going?" Rias asked me. "I decided to explore Underworld by myself, without teleporting and without any electronics. I left my cellphone at my desk in my room at your mansion. I will be back in 3 years, more or less."

"Why? Why did you have to go?" This time, Rias is the one that flown tears out of her pretty, perfect eyes. "I have taken interest in geography when I was in college. Now, take care, Rias, Akeno, Asia..."

I took off my necklace that Sirzechs-sama gave me previously as a prize for saving her family's territory. I kissed her and felt a salty liquid, probably it was her tears.

"Goodbye. Everyone."

I smiled as I hopped on my horse and started galloping it with a continent map in my hands. The suitcase has been put behind me.

"Next destination is... El Grego..."

There, I met a few people that majority was kind, but has also annoying people in it. Most of the areas are unspoiled and still natural. My tent was located near a large waterfall not far from the town. I survived by hunting. There were a couple of animals, there. Including deers, lions, and even bears. It was a very peaceful continent with no families or even races competiting. Criminals are very, very occasionally, too. Some people chopped trees overly, so I kind of taught them a lesson they never forget. Overall, it was a perfect continent compared to Barlok's Lair.

In the next continent, Black Claw Nest, it was a chaotic continent with a dictactor ruling everybody's actions. He was called Sir Van Dyke. Defeating him wasn't easy, though because he has Shadow Drake Elga in him. Still, I managed to defeat him and got treated nicely by the people there. It appeared to be a very good city. As soon as the crisis vanished, the people started living happily. They even gave me a token of appreciation ; a War Tomahawk. A small axe which is very handy to use. After I thanked them properly, I headed off to the next continent ; Libra.

It was a boiling-hot continent with the sun always burning. The one that caused the damned global warming is a gigantic chemical plant in the capital city. Luckily, while sitting at a local brewery where I got my first alcohol addiction, (I am has a very high alchohol resistance, though.) I made a friend that is a physics expert and hated the hot situation, too. He explained me how the factory works as if he's an expert at there, too. The night after it, I infiltriated Biohazard Factory. I made the power malfunctioned, but apparently, it was too malfunctioned. The nuclear power plant caught on fire. I realized I screwed up and ran towards the exit. When running, I saw a little kid trapped in a cage in a room that was labeled "Test subject room". I did not see another person in the room, so I cut the cage with my [Extreme Truth]. I yanked the boy within my arms and sprinted towards the exit, between the debris of the factory. Shortly, I managed to escape the chemical plant and it exploded a minute or two after I took the boy to safety. The next day, it was hell a lot cooler by the trees planted in empty spaces throughout the continent. I recieved a large thanks from all of the citizens by giving me leather gloves. It may not be much, but I appreciated as I hopped on my horse and started galloping it.

Many I can't tell because of its various awesomeness. There was this time when an organization asked for my help to retrieve a stolen manifest from a cargo ship after The Coup d'etat with Victor Zakhaev takes over. Inside the ship, my left cheek was deeply cut by someone's knife. After the scar recovered but still leaves a good scar from my nose to my ear, it makes me look like an action hero.

5 years had passed, high above my expectations. It was fall, and it was rather warm. I gulped a bottle of water down to relieve my thirst while still on horseback. My coat has washed with my own detergent and was ironed by an art merchant. I put on my hood as soon as I finished drinking. I reached to top level of [Extreme Truth] when I was battling an entire squadron of hired guns.

_I am ready to see Rias again._

_**Flashback end**_

I walked my horse calmly on the streets of Lilith towards the train station when everybody's just looking at me.

They whispered loud enough for me to hear. "Hey, isn't it Sekiryuutei?"  
"It's The Oppai Dragon!"  
"He has returned to protect us!"  
"How handsome he is!"  
"He'll be dissapointed."

The last one caught my attention, what could dissapoint me? I put it aside and tucked my hood on again. The town crier shout while holding a paper in his hands. "Hyoudou Issei has came back! He had came back!"

_How fast that the information went!?_

"Stay where you are!"

The voice of a man broke my thoughts. I looked around me there was a huge amount of infantrymen pinting their rifles at me. I saw The Norn Family logo on their clothes. I sighed and got off my horse. "Put your hands where we can see them! You are surrounded now!"

I equipped my Boosted Gear.

_Ddraig...  
[Yes?]  
It has been a while, no?  
[Indeed, partner, indeed.]_

_It is time!_

The familiar ball-shaped Gift of The Gods appeared in my right hand. I rise it up in the air and commanded the object to give a slight internal hemorrhaging I learnt from a biology expert in a continent. The environment began to slow down as yellow flashes began to shine from theirheads. One by one, they started to fall down with blood from their mouths and ears. I unequipped my Boosted Gear as well as my [Extreme Truth].

I easily beat a hundred of spec-ops soldiers in a blink of eye. I hopped onto my horse again as I continued heading towards the train station.

**Gremory Territory  
05.33 PM**

"I... Ise?" I saw a figure of Rias Gremory, my fiancé. Her beauty is at maximum with her breasts as big as before. She was wearing a black blazer with black matching trousers that covered her sexy legs that I used to get between. "Rias..." I gave her a tight, romantical bear hug. "Y-y-you came back.."

I saw a little bit sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... I'm glad you came back" There was obviously a lie in her words.  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not"  
"I've known you for a long time."

Suddenly, she flown her tears again.

"I have another fiancé, Ise! Sob.. Sob.."

My heart seems like cut into 12 pieces or more

"Wh.. Why? Do you not love me?" I asked with sheer.  
"I've waited you. But after 4 years you didn't come back. I thought you were dead, Ise! I... I... I moved on! You should do the same..."

The last sentence she threw at me thrusted my bloody heart deep enough.

"Rias... Who is this?" A blond-haired man spoke behind her, holding her shoulders. "Ah! Shin! This is... Hyoudou Issei. He is.. Um.. He is.."

"A friend, of the family." I cut her off. His attire consists of a grey armoured top with strong-looking pauldrons. Apparently, he was wearing a matching coat below the armor because the bottom of it is sticking out, covering until his lower knee, continued by some kind of leather greaves. "Ise, meet my fiancé, Shin Aensland. He is.. One of the Yondai-Maous." Suddenly, her fiancé slaps her softly in the back. "Rias.. My love.. You are one of the Maous, too, right?" He turns his head towards me "So you're the Sekiryuutei that saved this territory a ling time ago, eh? It's a pleasure to meet you." He lent his hand towards me to shake hands, but I just glared at him. Knowing that I refused it, he said "You're not very good with strangers, are you?"

They giggled as I felt my heart falling apart from its place. "Well then, I must be getting ready for our wedding tonight!" "May I know where and when?" I finally spoke my words to the bastard who took her heart.

"It's in The Conference Hall. 10 P.M. Don't be late!" He smiled sarcastically and then ran off my sight. I did not care as I ask Rias questions.

"What's so good about him?" "There are many things, Ise. He is kind, he is always there when I needed him, he never leaves for unimportant things, and lastly, he is.. More handsome than you. But unfortunately, he is a drunkard."

"What about the others?" "They are apparently not happy with my wedding. So they went off to another continent of Underworld. I don't know where"

"Summon them." I ordered her, my ex-lover and ex- fiancé

"I expelled them because of leaving me."

"Rias! Since when did you become such an asshole!"

_Yes, It's true. Rias have changed._

"Since you left! It's not easy to go through you, and I'm not doing it again!"

She left in the direction of her damned fiancé. I left, too searching for Sirzechs-sama. He is easily found watching the setting in the conference hall. I tapped his shoulder causing him to gasp and turn his head around. He looks the same, but a little bit older.

"Hyoudou Issei! Where have you-" "Shut the hell up. I want you to erase this insignia on my palm." "Have you made up your mind about it?" "Just do it!"

He then let out his family's iconic power of destruction and rub it slowly against my palm. I sensed a slight pain from the insignia being erased.

"It is done. You can not summon any of our household members from now on. And that, you can not step your feet in this territory without permission. But knowing that you saved our family once. I'll reconsider."

"What about the wedding?" "Ah, yes. The idea of marrying Rias with the strongest man in Barlok's Lair and the Commander in Chief of Gremory Army is quite a great idea. Besides, no offense, maybe he's quite stronger than you." I smiled and sighed. "Isn't the strongest is Emperor Diehauser?" "No, it is he." " Well, thanks for everything. I owe you one." I was about to leave when he called my name again. "Issei?" "Hm?" "I expect you to crash the party again, though Rias had her heart completely fallen for him."

Without any words, I put on my hood again and headed for Lilith, just to see a blacksmith because I despise this territory now, including her and her fucking fiancé.

**Lilith Blacksmith  
07.22 PM**

I was walking into the front desk of the blacksmith, having my idea of insignia on my cape and back already. "How may I help you, Sir Hyoudou Issei?" I took out a piece of paper from my coat and unfolded it to shot my drawing of a triangle-thingy insignia with a couple of tribal accents covering it from outside. I took off my belt, but not my sash and said coldly. "Change the icon on this belt with this. Don't ask what happened, none of your business." "Y-yes. Sir! At once!"

I then headed out the store and trying to find a locazl tailor nearby. It was not hard finding one, not to mention not equipping [Eagle Vision]. I walked towards it and opened the door. The clerk seems to be surprised and asked what am I needing politely. I said the same thing to change my cape's insignia.

The clerk nodded in agreement and I was told by her to wait 2 hours because it's a little bit complicated. I sat down on a waiting chair nearby and waited patiently, not whining about how long it was.

**Gremory Territory  
09.55 PM**

_Time goes fast, eh? It's almost time when the wedding starts!_

I paid the tailor and the blacksmith just before I headed off to the conference with my hood tucked on. The new insignia that represents me, alone is quite cool. What matters now, anyway, it's I will kill Aensland. Regardless of his feared family name. The only thing that represents Gremory Household in my body is the sword. The Supreme Ultimatum.

"I will kill Shin Aensland." I muttered to myself before heading to the luxurious building located in the center of the territory, near the mansion that I used to screw Rias inside it. My feelings now are nothing but hatred, bloodthirst, and killing lust

"Hey! Not so fast! What's your name!" A guard that was holding the guest list asked me while the other one stops my path with a halberd. "Hyoudou. Hyoudou Issei." I answered, not tucking my hood off nor turning my head around. "There is no such name here! Stay out!"

I smirked, and as I equipped my beloved Boosted Gear that has reached [Fourth-Liberation], I took my war tomahawk instead of my dagger. The guards jumped at my reaction as I stabbed my tomahawk edge to one guard's jaw. Withdrawing it, I spun around and tore another guard's mouth deeply. Not powerful enough to kill him, but he's knocked out whatsoever. The guests behind me came running hysterically.

"With this, I declare Rias Gremory and Shin Aensland to be a married couple. You may kiss the bride."

A voice is heard behind the door, inside the damned hall. I opened it as I triggered my [Eagle Vision] without making a sound. I kicked the door strong enough to make it barge open. I stepped in with everybody staring at me. With my [Eagle Vision], I can see almost 20 expert gunmen looking at me. "Stay where you are!" One of them shouted.

Under my hood, I can see Rias calling my name in surprise and startled. She was wearing the same, boring white dress that she used to wear when I crashed her unwanted wedding with Raiser Phenex. But it seems that she is accepting Shin. Morrigan Aensland was beside him with her black-halter top attire, covering her breasts. But it is not the time to get aroused now, the best man was Sairaorg Bael. Lord Gremory, Sirzechs-sama, and their mother are there, too. Everyone is looking confused at me.

I walked towards Shin as he looks confused. "How dare you to interrupt our wedding!"

_Ddraig..  
[Yes, partner?]  
Inward Chaos, and please Deux Iratus. Include the gunmen but don't lock anyone.  
[As you wish.]_

The environment started getting dark with me facing Shin Aensland eye to eye.

"So you want to battle? Hyou-dou Issei? Hahaha!" He mocked my family name, but I didn't care and glared at him, still under my pointy hood. "Guards! Take this cocksucker out!"

It was the same arena, more or less, that I used to fight Raiser in.

Somehow, I kinda missed a decisive battle intervened with the name of Gremory.

I smiled and took out my object from my coat. It was shining like heaven. As I felt the object's pounding heartbeat like it was alive all the time, I commanded it to cut every single muscle of the guards' body. Their body trembled and before they even made a single step to stop my ass from killing their damned leader, they fell apart, completely paralyzed. "What powers do you have? You wish to fight me?! The strongest of-"

[Bzzt!]

My heart skipped three beats or four just after I commanded my ball-shaped object to give Shin a fatal internal systemic infection, approximately in his stomach. He kneels down, holding his stomach as I used the object to heal myself. "What.. Do you want!"

With my [Eagle Vision] still on, I can see his damage capability and he can still speak while having the systemic infection on him. Coldly, I threw a Hiken on his handsome-fucking-face. Awesome that I did not give even one-quarter of my powers and I still sent him flying with fire all over his face.

"Ise! Stop!"

Rias' voice did not slow me down. But remembering how much it would hurt her if I kill this person, I have something better in mind. I ran towards the jackass who was still laying down and grabbed his collar. I put the object inside my coat and threw my Hiken to him in the stomach once again. Fire trails can be seen as he choked out blood and turned pale.

"Wh.. Dy.. Want!" He stammered.

"Do you love her!?" I asked him. I gripped my object once again and healed his hearing and speaking capability.

"Wh-What?"

"I could've killed you right now! DO YOU LOVE HER!?"

"Who? I don't understand."

"The woman you're about to marry!"

"Yes! If you kill me, I will still die loving her!"

I gripped my object hardly to give him seizures only in the mouth part so he can't speak.

"You listen to me." I said with a killer tone , and continued. "You never drink, nor gamble again!If I ever heard her whining about you again, I will kill you with my own hand. Do you understand!?"

He frightfully nodded.

"And one thing. You promise me to make her happy!"  
"Mm.." He nodded with blood all over his face.

"Hmph, the strongest man in Barlok's Lair my ass! I could've come anytime to rape Rias. And you can't do shit about it!"I threw my last Hiken on his jaw, making it crack as I finished my [Inward Chaos]

He just laid there, blood everywhere on his white tux. I ordered the object to heal him perfectly. As the greenish-white aura finished healing him, I lent my hand to help him up.

"Get up." I said coldly. The crowd is making noises how gentleman I am.

He reached my hand and stood up. I drew him closer and I said. "Be stronger. Prepare yourself if I come again next time." I tapped his shoulder as a goodbye, leaving The Strongest dumbfounded. I stepped off the wedding stage.

As I walked the crowd and unequipped my [Eagle Vision], a person started clapping, continued by others. What do I feel? Honor? Love? No. It was all tasteless. I grabbed a glass from a table which contains (seems like) vodka with juice.

I gulped in all of the glass' contents. Knowing it was a strong Jack Daniel's instead of vodka with juice, I threw the glass aside, making a cranking sound of it being broken by the impact against the wall. I did not care where my manners are, I just need to drink to release all the burden inside me. The burden of Rias getting married by someone weaker than me.

Before I walked out the door, I saw a teen with an mp3 player plugged in to his ears, so I snatched it and hurt his ears a little. "Hey! That's mine!" as I shoved the mp3 player inside my coat pocket.

_Actually, who the hell serves Jack Daniel's in a wedding party?_

I walked out the door like an action hero, just what I have always wanted. I then saw a dozen or two another Jack Daniel's Whiskey below the guards' table, which the owner had been killed coldly. I grabbed it and sensed many pair of eyes still staring my from inside the hall.

_I need a place to relax_ . I thought.

After grabbing the bottles, I got out from the hall and looked on top of it. There was a large relay tower which I never seen before, located just on top of the hall's concerte dome. Regardless of how high the architects were, I climbed the structure with a carton of whiskey in my left hand. Climbing with only just my right hand is quite hard, but not as hard as my heart right now. Shortly, after reaching the top of red-and-white relay tower, I started playing one of the musics there. It says [Battle Scars – Guy Sebastian]. With the scenery of night sky before me, and with a bottle of whiskey that is in my right hand, i started gulping it and remembering every moment with Rias.

_The moment I had when I shared my first kiss..._

_The moment I had when I confessed my feelings..._

_The moment I had when we just staring at the stars, with cups of hot chocolate in out hands..._

_The moment I had when I saved her from my long lost brother..._

_The moment I had when I was caught kissing by Akeno, Asia, and the others.._

_The moment I had when we lost our virginity together..._

_The moment I had when I yelled at her and I apologized..._

_The moment I had when we took down an entire fleet together..._

_The moment I had when I gave her the coat..._

_The moments I had... I do not regret a single moment of it..._

I gulped the last of a bottle and put it aside, opening another bottle, I just stared at the crowd in the parking lot outside the hall. Some of them are looking at me. Some of them just didn't give a fuck.

_And the pain recieved seeing Rias is happy with another man..._

_Yes, it hurts so much..._

I made up my mind clearly despite I drank almost two bottles of whiskey. I took out the object from my hand as I hiccuped.

_Please tell Rias..._

"_Rias..."_

I can feel her answering. _"Yes, Ise?"_

"_You have been The Apple of My Eye."_


End file.
